Hogwart with some pirates
by Zialema
Summary: Prenons l'histoire de Harry Potter... et prenons les éléments de One Piece. Essayez de caser le tout ensemble pour faire un truc plausible, et lâchez le tout dans la nature. Je retracerais l'histoire entière, si possible (on verra quand on y sera). oh, et avertissement... Dumble semble un peu manipulateur. (T for safe)
1. Livre I part 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Vous l'avez attendu, et bien voici les premiers pas d'un mélange... un peu bizarre, de l'univers de Harry Potter et de One Piece. N'ayant pas réussi à trouver d'idée de fic pour la demande de Seth42 après sa victoire pour le concours de la danseuse orientale Gol D. Ann, elle a réclamé la publication de cette fic, donc, j'ai donné un coup d'accélérateur pour la faire... et voilà la partie 1.**

**Le tome I est déjà fini, mais la correction est fragmentée, en plus d'être assurée par Clockie. Donc, on l'encourage, et on attends de voir où ce qu'elle décidera de faire pour deuxième partie dans tout ce que j'ai écrit.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt ^^**

* * *

Deux hiboux débarquèrent dans une taverne investie par des gens peu fréquentables. La majorité d'entre eux étaient des adultes. On comptait aussi des enfants, tous juste adolescents, réunis autour d'un squelette vivant, une jeune femme brune magnifique et d'un cyborg. Mais le centre de l'attention du groupe était surtout sur un jeune garçon de onze ans avec un grand sourire idiot et un chapeau de paille.

Le rapace se posa devant un homme assez âgé avec une longue chevelure blanche, qui, malgré son âge, avait énormément de vitalité. L'homme posa sa choppe d'alcool et prit le paquet de lettres.

- Courrier, annonça-t-il. Voici pour vous, Franky et Robin.

Il tendit derrière son épaule deux des lettres. Elles volèrent de sa main et flottèrent jusqu'à la brune qui déposa une baguette magique sur la table pour prendre les lettres et en donner une au cyborg.

- Pour vous, les jeunes, aussi, fit Rayleigh.

Un bras s'étira du garçon au chapeau de paille et prit les lettres.

- Pour toi, Chopper, dit-il en distribuant. Sanji… Zoro… Nami… ah, ton acceptation à Salem, sans doute, Usopp.

Le dernier, un garçon au long nez, prit la lettre assez nerveusement et un homme lui ressemblant se leva de sa chaise et vint regarder par-dessus son épaule.

La lettre fut ouverte et Usopp eut un immense sourire.

- Bravo, fils ! Tu feras un malheur à Salem ! sourit l'adulte.

Les autres félicitèrent le jeune garçon, sous le rire d'un homme aux cheveux rouges avec un seul bras.

- Sabo, ta lettre de fourniture pour ta nouvelle année, mon garçon, reprit le vieil homme en levant une lettre.

- Aligatou, Ji-chan ! sourit un blondinet aux cheveux courts en allant prendre la lettre.

- Passons à Poudlard.

Il eut un grognement dans l'assistance. Peu avait une bonne opinion de l'école. Enfin, plus du directeur en général. Un vieux fou manipulateur, raison pour laquelle Shirohige le gardait à l'œil depuis un moment en ayant son bras droit sur le terrain.

Un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur se leva de sa place, résigné, et alla récupérer la lettre que le vieil homme lui tendait.

- J'appelle Marco, Rayleigh-Ji-chan ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de demander ma permission pour appeler ce foutu poulet rôti, Ace ? s'enquit Rayleigh en haussant les sourcils.

- Depuis que toi et Shanks êtes devenus paranoïaques.

- Il a pas tort, pointa quelqu'un en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Merci de ton soutien, Benn, sourit Ace.

- Attends un peu avant d'appeler, y'a une seconde lettre de l'école… oh non…

- Ji-chan ? demanda le petit au chapeau de paille.

Rayleigh lui fit un signe de le rejoindre et se penchant par-dessus son épaule, le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux devant le destinataire de la lettre.

Mr L. D. Monkey

Dans la taverne 'Dead Horse'

Grove 6

Shabaody

Grand Line

- Uso… souffla Luffy.

Ace et Sabo vinrent voir de quoi il était question, alors que Rayleigh ouvrait la lettre.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Monkey,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Monkey, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice-adjointe._

- Maudit soit Garp de prendre des décisions pour vous, sans me consulter avant, grogna Rayleigh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Cyborg en reposant son verre de cola.

- Lu' vient d'être accepté à Poudlard, répondit Ace.

Un silence lourd tomba sur les personnes réunies.

- Je vais essayer de négocier avec Salem. Je ne te laisserais pas aller là-bas sans luter, assura Rayleigh. Si on échoue, Ace, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ton jeune frère.

- Bien entendu, Ji-chan, assura Ace en hochant la tête, déterminé.

* * *

Au même moment, le courrier arrivait quelque part en Angleterre, dans une maison qui se voulait des plus banales.

- Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, dit un homme énorme sans lever le nez de son journal, à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Harry n'a qu'à y aller, répondit un garçon presque aussi énorme.

- Va chercher le courrier, Harry, reprit sur le même ton l'homme.

- Dudley n'a qu'à y aller, répliqua Harry, un garçon petit et frêle, mais surtout très maige.

- Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley.

Le petit brun évita le coup de canne et alla chercher le courrier. Trois lettres. Facture, lettre de la sœur de Vernon et… une lettre pour Harry !

Le destinataire la contempla bouche bée, avec son cœur faisant la java dans sa poitrine. Jamais personne ne lui avait écrit. Qui l'aurait fait, de toute façon, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'ami, de parents (outre les Dursley mais ça ne comptait pas)… il n'avait rien exigeant qu'on lui envoie des lettres…

Et pourtant, l'étrange lettre entre ses mains disait bien :

Mr H. Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinning

Surrey

Le garçon examina l'étrange lettre de parchemin jauni à l'encre verte, sans timbre, fermé au dos par un sceau de cire des plus étranges.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'oncle Vernon et sa blague même pas drôle. Il revint à la cuisine, sans quitter la lettre des yeux. Il donna le courrier à son oncle, d'un air absent, puis décacheta sa lettre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que son cousin la remarqua, forçant son oncle à la lui prendre des mains.

- C'est à moi ! protesta Harry en essayant de la reprendre.

- Qui donc t'écrirait ? demanda Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris.

Il secoua la lettre d'une main pour l'ouvrir et y jeta un œil. Ce qu'il y avait dessus devait être assez choquant vu la vitesse à laquelle son visage changea de couleur. Et tout ce qu'il put dire, ce fut le nom de son épouse, tout en empêchant Dudley de voir ce qu'il y avait marqué.

Cela choqua tout autant la femme.

Et quand les deux enfants finirent à la porte de la de la cuisine, sans rien savoir du contenu de la lettre, Harry ne pouvait que se poser quelques questions, ou regretter de ne pas l'avoir cachée pour la lire plus tard.

* * *

- Ace, Luffy, s'il vous plaît les garçons... soupira Marco.

Et il se retourna pour attraper les deux jeunes qui tentaient de filer en douce.

Les frères D. eurent une moue.

- On est juste ici pour acheter vos fournitures, après on rentre, pas de souci à ce sujet, yoi, leur rappela Marco.

- Otôsan ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard ! Il n'aimait pas Dumbledore ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois y être inscrit et surtout, pourquoi Luffy doit y aller, lui aussi ?! protesta Ace, du haut de ses quatorze ans. Il a ses potes à Salem ! Sab' aussi est à Salem !

Chaque année, à la même période, Ace râlait pour la même chose... en fait, depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, quand il avait onze ans. Cette année, néanmoins, il pouvait râler pour son petit-frère, en plus.

Et chaque fois, Marco se devait de lui dire la même chose :

- Parce que vous avez besoin d'une éducation magique, je vous l'ai dit mille fois, soupira Marco en recommençant à traîner les deux jeunes derrière lui à travers le Chemin de Traverse. Et c'est Garp qui vous y a inscrits... s'il savait que j'y étais, il vous aurait envoyés à Dumstrang, yoi. Alors, estimez-vous chanceux ! Il n'a pas voulu que vous alliez à Salem parce que Robin-san est enseignante là-bas, comme Izou.

- Mais tu peux nous la fournir cette éducation !

- Je ne peux pas enseigner _toutes_ les disciplines.

- Je veux rentrer... gémit Luffy.

- Je suis certain que dès ton premier jour, Ace trouvera le moyen de te faire visiter _tous_ les _lieux_ interdits du château, alors, arrête de râler, Luffy. Oh, Hagrid !

Ace se redressa et avisa l'immense homme hirsute qui venait vers eux, facilement visible à travers la foule.

- Ah ! Professeur Fushisho ! Je croyais que vous étiez auprès de votre équipage, pendant les vacances !? fit la falaise humaine de sa voix bourrue, en les rejoignant.

- Je suis, cette année encore, de corvée pour les fournitures scolaires d'Ace. Sauf que cette année, mon fardeau est alourdi avec Luffy, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Yo, Hagrid ! salua joyeusement Ace.

Hagrid était l'une des rares raisons faisant de sa scolarité à Poudlard quelque chose de supportable.

- Ah ! Ace ! Mon mauvais élève préféré ! Je vais encore devoir te courir après dans la Forêt Interdite, cette année ?! fit Hagrid en souriant (ce qui était quasi impossible à voir au vu de sa barbe).

- Cette année, je vais faire une visite complète du château à mon otouto, avant de faire des excursions avec lui dans la forêt.

- Portgas, Hagrid n'a toujours pas appris le japonais, rappela à l'ordre Marco.

Ace soupira et reprit sa phrase, totalement en anglais :

- Je vais faire visiter tout le château à mon petit-frère. Je te présente Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy ! Lu', tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'Hagrid.

Luffy eut un petit rire.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes hors de Poudlard, c'est pas courant... vous cherchez une créature bizarre, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Je pense que vous êtes la plus bizarre des créatures existantes, professeur !

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, histoire de ne pas perdre le peu de patience qu'il me reste et finir les courses des garçons.

- Heee... toujours aussi compliqué à gérer, à ce que je vois, Ace !

Ace tira fièrement la langue à Hagrid.

- Je suis ici sur demande de Dumbledore. J'aide le jeune Harry Potter à faire ses courses !

Hagrid posa une main sur le jeune garçon chétif d'environ le même âge que Luffy qui l'accompagnait. Il avait des yeux d'un vert saisissant, une peau pâle et des lunettes rondes rafistolées avec du papier collant.

- Oh, oui, j'en ai entendu parler avant de filer, l'autre fois. Enchanté monsieur Potter, je suis le professeur Fushisho Marco, professeur de Magie Naturelle, un cours optionnel que prennent quelques élèves dès la première année. Il m'arrive d'aider les professeurs de Métamorphose et de Vol, yoi.

- Oh, enchanté, fit Harry, un peu nerveux, en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

- La Magie Naturelle, c'est la magie sans baguette. Marco explique toujours ce qu'il en est le premier cours, mais c'est l'un des cours le plus cool qui soit, avec le meilleur des profs, expliqua Ace. Je me présente, je suis Portgas D. Ace. J'entre en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Et lui, c'est Luffy, mon petit-frère, qui commence cette année.

Ace lui serra la main, puis laissa Luffy le faire.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas faire les courses ensemble, professeur, vous semblez avoir des difficultés avec ces deux-là, proposa Hagrid. Et je suis sûr qu'Harry sera ravi de passer son anniversaire en compagnie de jeunes de son âge !

- Oh, c'est ton anniversaire ! s'exclama Luffy.

Les deux frères lui dirent quelque chose en japonais, mais Harry les regarda un peu perplexe.

- Portgas, Monkey, vous n'êtes ni sur le Red Force, ni sur le Moby Dick, pour devoir parler japonais, rappela à l'ordre Marco. Joyeux anniversaire, jeune homme.

- Euh, merci... fit Harry, un peu nerveux.

- Joyeux anniversaire, firent les deux frères en anglais.

- Désolé, on a tendance à oublier de parler anglais. Notre entourage parle beaucoup japonais, expliqua Ace. Tu as sans doute quelques questions sur Poudlard, je serais ravi d'y répondre, à une condition !

- Laquelle ? demanda Harry.

- Que tu m'appelles _sensei_ !

Et il se prit une claque derrière le crâne de Marco.

- Tu n'enseignes rien pour mériter ce titre, Ace, alors contentes-toi de remplir ton rôle de _sempai_, lui dit Marco.

- Je te hais, Marco, grogna Ace en se frottant le crâne.

- Vous êtes professeur et vous laissez vos élèves vous tutoyez ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je connais ces gamins depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Les vieilles habitudes ne s'oublient pas facilement, yoi, expliqua Marco. Néanmoins, j'exige d'être vouvoyé en cours. Quiconque me tutoie aura une retenue. Allons-y, que je puisse les rendre à leur oncle, et retourner là où je dois être.

- Je rejoins l'équipage après ma septième année, tu te souviens ? demanda espièglement Ace à Marco.

- Et moi, je serais plus puissant que toi, avec le mien ! Na ! ricana Luffy en tirant la langue à son frère.

Marco avait l'air de vouloir se tirer une balle dans la tempe, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Cette année va être animée, je le sens ! ricana Hagrid. En route les jeunes !

Et ils se mirent en route. Harry se retrouva encadré par les deux bruns. Il remarqua que Marco conservait sa main sur l'épaule d'Ace, mais chassa vite cela de ses pensées pour suivre les explications de l'aîné.

En observant les deux frères, Harry remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas vêtus en sorcier (de ce qu'il avait pu voir comme étant la tenue typique des sorciers). Les deux jeunes avaient un short noir et une chemise (orange pour Ace et rouge pour Luffy). L'aîné avait un tatouage sur l'un de ses bras avec son prénom, bien que le A et le C soit séparés par un S barré. Erreur du tatoueur ? Sur le coude opposé, on trouvait un L dans le même style, orné d'un chapeau de paille. Sans doute le L pour Luffy... Comme quoi. Ils avaient aussi une peau tannée et des chapeaux. Un de cow boy orange orné de deux smiley bleus et quelques perles rouges pour Ace (perles retrouvées autour de son cou), et un chapeau de paille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour Luffy. Ils avaient leurs chemises ouvertes sur leurs poitrines musclées et halées, comme s'ils passaient leurs vies ainsi, au soleil.

Le professeur aussi était vêtu différemment.

Pour tout dire, jamais Harry n'aurait songé qu'un homme avec un air si endormi pourrait être enseignant. Sa tête blonde ressemblait vaguement à un ananas, avec des yeux bleus saisissants. Il était vêtu une chemise mauve, boutonnée assez négligemment, laissant entrevoir un peu de peau dorée par endroits. Il portait aussi un pantalon mi-long avec une ceinture turquoise faite d'un simple tissu passé autour de sa taille et pendant sur l'une de ses hanches, décorée d'un étrange bijou doré.

- Ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore là-bas, yoi, grogna Marco en regardant la liste. C'est pas vrai, il te faut encore un nouveau chaudron ? Mais tu en fais quoi, de tes chaudrons, Ace ?

Ace grogna quelques jurons en japonais, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Marco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry.

- Mon collègue, Severus Rogue, qui enseigne les potions, a une tendance à faire du favoritisme, yoi. Ace fait partie de sa liste noire, malheureusement.

- J'ai rien demandé ! Il me _cherche_ ! Je jure par Davy Jones de réussir à me faire expulser _définitivement_ de son cours pour le reste des années que j'aurais à Poudlard ! protesta Ace.

- Et briser ton accord avec le professeur McGonagall ? se moqua Hagrid.

- L'enseignante de Métamorphose, et la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor. Rogue est le directeur des Serpentard, yoi, expliqua Marco. Ace a passé un marché avec Minerva... tant qu'il assiste aux cours et qu'il fait ses devoirs, elle lui donnera des cours pour devenir animagus.

- Animagus ? répéta Harry.

- C'est la capacité de se transformer en animal. Je crois que c'est l'une des seules raisons valables pour que j'aille à Poudlard ! ricana Ace. Avec la nourriture...

- _Surtout_ la nourriture, rectifia Marco. Par ici pour les livres.

- Je vous confie Harry un instant, je vais faire un petit truc, déclara Hagrid.

- J'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans l'enseignement, yoi. Maudits soient Oyaji et sa stupide mission, grogna Marco.

- Marco ! Tu viens de maudire ton capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères, quasi choqués.

Harry allait presser le sujet, mais il se retrouva presque écrasé par Ace. Si Marco ne le tenait pas par l'épaule, le jeune homme lui serait tombé dessus.

- Ah, une crise... première de l'après-midi... soupira Marco. Luffy, aide-moi, veux-tu ?

Luffy aida Marco à hisser le jeune homme endormi sur son dos.

- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Aucun souci, il est juste narcoleptique ! Shihihihi ! ricana Luffy. Dommage que j'ai pas de feutre...

- Pourquoi faire ?

- C'est mon passe-temps favori de lui dessiner une moustache pendant ses crises !

Et les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire. C'était la meilleure celle-là !

Harry suivit ses deux nouveaux amis et son futur enseignant dans les boutiques. Puisque Marco devait soutenir l'aîné endormi sur son dos, il ne pouvait pas faire les achats, mais il surveillait attentivement ce que faisait Luffy.

- Na, Marco... c'est vrai ce que dit Ace au sujet de la Défense contre les Forces du mal ? Que le poste est maudit ?

- Sa na... J'aurais bien aimé voir ce vieux Lunard prendre le poste, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Quirell me laisse une sale impression, et malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire contre le fait qu'il soit votre prof cette année, yoi.

- Je l'ai croisé au Chaudron Baveur, tout à l'heure, lança Harry.

- Pour être franc, je ne l'aime pas. Instinct animal, j'y peux rien, les phénix sont des créatures naturellement méfiantes.

- Pourquoi vous parlez comme si vous en étiez un ?

- Nous en reparlerons si tu t'en montres digne, Potter.

Un bâillement le fit s'arrêter.

- Mataku... meaketa... grogna Ace en revenant à lui.

- Exact, nii-chan ! Maintenant, descend, que je puisse grimper sur ton dos ! Shihihihi ! rit Luffy.

Ils croisèrent un garçon avec ses parents dans la rue, et le père de famille s'arrêta au niveau de Marco. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Ace se mit à ses côtés, cachant presque Harry et Luffy derrière lui. On aurait presque cru qu'il était au garde à vous, tellement il était raide et droit sur ses pieds, même si ses mains étaient dans son dos.

- Professeur Fushisho... comment allez-vous ? fit l'homme au professeur avec un sourire sardonique.

- Lucius Malfoy... que me vaut le _déplaisir_ de vous voir, soupira Marco.

- Juste le hasard, je ne fais que quelques courses pour mon fils, Draco. Il entre cette année à Poudlard. Je vois que votre élève _fétiche_ est toujours à vos côtés...

- Son parrain me confie sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sera lorsque vous serez à... comment ça s'appelle déjà... Impel Down ?

- Shirohige rasera Impel Down ce jour-là, yoi. J'espère très sincèrement ne pas avoir votre _adorable_ progéniture en cours.

Lucius eut un rictus et regarda Ace.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui _veille_ sur vous, jeune homme ?

- Je sais qui je suis, et ce que je vise, teme. Et je vise un poste qui s'intitule Nibantaï Taïsho. Alors, allez vous faire enculer sec par Davy Jones et foutez nous la paix.

- Portgas, ta langue, siffla Marco.

Ace s'inclina à contre cœur, en signe d'excuse.

- J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, vous permettez ?

Lucius s'en alla avec sa famille.

- Ta langue dans ta poche, Ace. Mille fois que je te le dis ! Tu n'es pas encore un kaizoku pour ce genre de chose, gronda Marco.

- C'était qui ? demanda Luffy.

- Un idiot de sang-pur. Pas important, yoi. Ah, Hagrid.

Hagrid revenait vers eux, une magnifique chouette blanche dans les bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! souhaita Hagrid en lui donnant la chouette couleur neige.

Harry eut un sourire ravi et bégaya un remerciement à Hagrid.

- Les Malfoy sont ici. Leur fils entre à Poudlard, yoi, grogna Marco.

- Merde.

- Bon, on a fait le tour. Allons chez Ollivander, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

- Ohoh... Lu' va avoir sa baguette ! ricana Ace.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, Ace, yoi.

Ace haussa les épaules, toujours un sourire d'assez mauvais augure sur les lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique de baguettes et entrèrent.

La cloche retentit au fond, dans l'immense salle poussiéreuse. C'était aussi austère qu'une église, mais largement plus désordonné, avec d'immenses colonnes de boites qui s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond.

- Bonjour...

Presque tout le monde sursauta quand la voix douce du propriétaire résonna. Seuls Marco et Ace ne furent pas pris par surprise.

- Ah, professeur Fushisho... toujours pas besoin de baguette magique ? fit le gérant.

- Le jour où j'aurais une baguette, je pense que je ne serais plus apte à mon poste d'enseignant de Magie Naturelle, Ollivander, répondit Marco. Je suis de la vieille école japonaise, que voulez-vous, j'ai jamais eu besoin de ça…

- Tiens, Monsieur Portgas... quarante-deux centimètres, souple, agile, avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, très nerveuse, bois de frêne... parfaite pour les sortilèges de feu, ininflammable et la plus longue que j'aie jamais vendu. Votre affinité, si je ne m'abuse, reste le feu. Auriez-vous brûlé votre baguette ?

- Non. C'est mon frérot qui a besoin d'une. Lu', avance-toi.

Luffy s'avança vers le comptoir.

- Ohoh... Monkey D. Luffy... après le grand-père et le père, voici le petit dernier de la famille.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de Garp, histoire que je ne sois pas obligé de leur courir après... Cet homme passe son temps à les traumatiser, soupira Marco en voyant les deux frères pâlir sensiblement.

- Bien sûr... voyons voir... pour un D., il faut quelque chose d'idéal pour le combat... une baguette réactive, voire nerveuse... nous allons donc, encore une fois, opter pour du ventricule de dragon, comme pour monsieur Portgas. Avez-vous consommé un akuma no mi ?

- Paramecia. Gomu gomu, répondit Ace.

- Pourquoi lui dire ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Parce que cela est d'autant plus important, dans votre cas. Je ne peux me permettre de vous donner quelque chose qui pourrait interférer avec vos capacités.

Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question.

Ollivander se mit à prendre des mesures... assez étonnantes.

- Jusqu'à quelle distance pouvez-vous étirer vos membres, monsieur Monkey ?

- Plusieurs mètres, répondit Luffy.

- Il en est à dix-huit aux dernières nouvelles, mais il n'a pas encore fini sa croissance et le chiffre peut encore changer, précisa Ace.

Là, Harry avait dépassé le stade de l'interrogation pour celui de la perplexité. Il lança un regard à Hagrid qui ne semblait pas très bien comprendre, lui non plus. Bon, ça ne l'aidait pas !

On finit par donner à Luffy une baguette d'environ vingt-sept centimètres. Avant de la changer, dès le plus petit geste, pour une baguette plus longue, de trente-trois centimètre, en bois d'orme avec un ventricule de dragon.

- Eh bien voilà ! Au passage, professeur... vous pourriez me faire don d'une plume, après tout... fit Ollivander en emballant la baguette de Luffy.

- Si vous tenez à voir votre boutique incendiée, c'est votre souci, pas le mien, yoi, lui dit Marco. Eh bien, nous avons fini. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, Hagrid. Monsieur Potter, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous avoir en cours.

- Ja na, Harry ! firent les deux frères en suivant Marco.

Harry les salua de la main et s'avança vers le comptoir, alors que le trio s'en allait avec leurs achats.

- Allons-y, ne traînons pas plus que nécessaire à terre, fit Marco. Ace, Luffy, prenez garde avec vos pouvoirs. Avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, venez me consulter. Luffy, ton frère te dira pour les cours particuliers, yoi.

- Haiii~ firent les deux frères.

* * *

Rayleigh passa la barrière après les garçons.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il haïssait Garp pour avoir inscrit les garçons sans le consulter. Malheureusement, Roger avait eu assez confiance en cet homme pour lui parler de son fils à venir avant de mourir, faisant que le vieux D. avait son mot à dire.

- Ace, Luffy... gambatte, fit le vieil homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de ses garçons.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'homme jusqu'à la locomotive.

- Roux... roux... roux... où qu'ils sont ? Ils sont pas encore là ces deux idiots ? grogna Ace en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter la foule.

- N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments, d'accord Ace ? demanda Rayleigh. S'il t'en manque, je te les ferais passer par Marco, donc n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre pour me le dire.

- Daijobu, Ji-chan, assura l'aîné des deux frères.

- Luffy, je présume que tu vas faire des sales tours pendant ta scolarité. Tu connais la consigne, néanmoins ?

- Ne pas étirer ma peau ni mes membres devant les autres, récita sagement Luffy.

- Ace ?

- Ne pas éternuer sur les gens ou les choses facilement inflammables, et ne pas mettre le feu à ce qui me fait chier, récita Ace.

- Bien. Allez, montons vos valises.

Avec une force insoupçonnable pour son âge, Rayleigh hissa les valises des garçons dans le wagon et les laissa se trouver un compartiment vide.

Il leur fit alors un salut de la main en souriant, puis, avisant l'immense silhouette au bout du quai, croisa ses bras devant lui, faisant pâlir les garçons qui se cachèrent immédiatement.

Le vieil homme s'en alla, à regret.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à purger une peine à Impel Down, il avait trop à faire avec ses garçons pour l'instant.

Ace et Luffy restèrent assis par terre, essayant de se cacher hors de vue de la fenêtre, priant pour ne pas être vus. Quand la menace s'éloigna, ils soufflèrent et allèrent se mettre sur les sièges, avant que la porte de leur compartiment ne s'ouvre sur Harry.

- Hey, Harry ! Tu cherches une place ? demanda Luffy.

- Euh, oui... rougit le jeune garçon.

- Viens, y a de la place, l'encouragea Ace. Oh ! Gred ! Forge ! Mes farceurs préférés ! Lu', occupe-toi de la valise.

Luffy aida Harry à entrer dans le compartiment. Ace en sortit pour saluer les jumeaux roux, qui le prirent chacun par un bras.

- AAAah ! Maître Ace ! C'est un honneur de vous revoir cette année ! fit l'un des jumeaux.

- Le plaisir est réciproque, Fred, assura Ace.

- Hey, Luffy ! Y'avait longtemps, petit gars ! fit l'autre.

- Je suis pas petit, George ! s'offusqua Luffy avec une moue.

- Vous êtes partants pour un Noël sur le _Red Force_ ? Shanks vous adore ! fit Ace.

- Essaye de convaincre notre mère... quand on parle du loup...

En effet, on entendit une voix féminine crier 'Fred ! George !'.

- Je reviens Lu'. Ja na !

Et Ace suivit les jumeaux.

- Ace les a pris en affection parce qu'ils sont aussi tordus que nous. Ensemble, ils font les pires blagues qui soient, expliqua Luffy.

- Vous arrivez à les différencier ? demanda Harry.

- Mmmh... un peu difficile au début, mais on y arrive !

* * *

Ace retira son chapeau de cow-boy pour faire un baisemain à la mère de ses amis.

- Madame Weasley, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, ronronna Ace de son air le plus charmeur.

- C'est tellement dommage, qu'un garçon aussi bien élevé que toi ait une telle mauvaise influence sur mes garçons... pouffa la femme.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais Portgas, gronda le plus vieux de la fratrie en arrivant.

- J'ai peur, monsieur le _préfet_, ricana Ace. Non, sérieusement Percy, je vais pas manger ta mère, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Et Ace dû se retenir de rire quand derrière lui, Fred et George se moquèrent de leur frère au sujet du fait qu'il soit un préfet.

- Eh bien, Ace, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Madame Wealsey.

- Mon capitaine demande, que dis-je ? _Exige_ ! La présence de vos jumeaux à bord du _Red Force_ pour les fêtes de Noël. Et j'aimerais réellement faire mon anniversaire avec eux.

- Très bien, si tu acceptes de passer l'été qui vient avec nous ! Ce sera l'occasion de nous présenter ton fameux petit-frère, jeune homme, sourit la femme.

- Avec grand plaisir, assura Ace.

Il eut un sourire quand la femme l'embrassa sur la joue avec affection.

Et un sifflet retentit.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous, ne ratez pas le train.

- Les mecs, je dois faire un briefing à mon otouto. Je vous vois plus tard à la tour, na ?

- Pas de souci, Ace, assurèrent les jumeaux. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais comment nous trouver ! Il paraît que Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, et il est dans le wagon du milieu. On peut te confier Ron ?

- Pas de problème ! Je vais faire du gardiennage de nouveaux ! Nihi ! En route, Ronald Weasley !

Et Ace hissa sans souci la valise de Ron sur son épaule, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Le petit rouquin suivit le grand brun dans le train.

* * *

- Tadaimas ! lança Ace.

- Okaeri nii-chan ! répondit Luffy quand son aîné entra dans la cabine.

Harry regarda avec des yeux ronds la valise sur l'épaule d'Ace.

- C'est pas de la magie, c'est juste un entraînement du tonnerre, sourit Ace. Entre, Ron, et installe-toi. On va faire les présentations, puisque vous êtes tous des nouveaux.

Et le plus vieux installa la valise dans les filets au-dessus des sièges.

- Bon... messieurs, voici Ronald Weasley... encore un, diraient certaines mauvaises langues ! Alors, ensuite, nous avons Harry Potter et Monkey D. Luffy.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds à l'annonce du nom d'Harry.

- Ronald, si tu veux survivre dans ce monde, il y a des choses à ne jamais demander, avertit Ace, brusquement sérieux.

- Désolé... fit Ron.

Il savait par expérience qu'Ace lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, grâce aux quelques fois où il l'avait vu pendant les vacances.

Harry n'eut pas l'air de très bien comprendre. Ils passèrent leur temps à discuter. Ron avait une ribambelle de frères sorciers, et donc, rien de neuf... comme un vieux rat du nom de Croûtard. Quand les frères D. le virent, ils eurent un sentiment de malaise, mais le chassèrent vite.

Harry parla de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, et présenta sa chouette qu'il avait nommé Hedwige.

- C'est un beau nom, complimenta Ace.

Ce fut le tour des frères D.. Ils étaient des frères adoptifs, vivant sur un navire, qui mélangeait sorcier et moldus, fuyant un grand-père dégénéré. Ace voulait intégrer un équipage allié à celui avec lequel il avait grandi, et Luffy, lui, voulait avoir le sien.

- Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils étaient drôles, mais c'est un équipage de quoi ? s'enquit Ron.

- Tu demanderas au professeur Fushisho. Il est le bras droit de l'équipage que je veux intégrer, ricana Ace.

- Dîtes... c'est quoi un akuma no mi ? demanda Harry.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, mais Ron semblait ne pas savoir ce que c'était.

On toqua à la porte de leur compartiment.

- Entrez ! lança Ace.

Un garçon entra dans le compartiment.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapaud, par hasard ? Je l'ai perdu...

Les trois garçons secouèrent la tête et la porte se referma.

- Ne parlez de ça à personne, s'il vous plaît. C'est pas quelque chose dont on peut parler comme ça sans souci, demanda Ace.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête.

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Voici Spade ! Comme nos proches sont presque tout le temps en mer, j'ai eu une dispense pour avoir un aigle de mer à la place... un aigle un peu particulier, que je suis le seul à pouvoir nourrir.

Ace montra le rapace dans sa cage.

- Je vais ranger Croûtard... commenta Ron.

- Il a un régime particulier, ton rat ne risque rien.

- Ce qui me fait penser que Fred et George m'ont appris un sort pour le rendre jaune !

Il sortit sa baguette sur le rat, qui explorait une boite de bonbon sortie par Luffy, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille avec une sacrée crinière, déjà en robe de sorcière.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.

- Iie, répondit Luffy.

La fille ne l'écoutait pas. A la place, elle fixait la baguette de Ron.

- Tu fais de la magie ? On va voir si ça marche !

Et elle se laissa tomber à côté de Luffy qui pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Ron... non... ne le fait pas, tu vas te ridiculiser. Si ce sont tes frères qui t'ont appris le sort, il ne marchera jamais, ils se sont foutus de toi, lui dit Ace, ne voulant pas que le jeune rouquin se ridiculise devant une fille.

- Oh ! Et tu te prends pour qui, toi ?! s'offusqua la fille en foudroyant Ace du regard.

Ace claqua des doigts et les lunettes d'Harry se réparèrent. Il fit un geste de la main et une flamme brûlante apparut dans le creux de sa main.

Luffy eut un petit rire et murmura quelque chose en japonais qui ressemblait à _sagi-shi_.

- Je suis Portgas D. Ace, en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Quel est ton nom ?

- Hermione Granger ! C'est ça la Magie Naturelle !? C'est passionnant ! J'ai lu tout un tas de livre sur le sujet, mais j'ai été déçue de voir que l'on ne donnait aucun manuel pour ce cours, et...

- Stop. On s'en fout.

La fille resta la bouche ouverte, offusquée. Elle vit alors Harry et l'interpella. Voyant le garçon gêné, Ace fit disparaître la flamme de sa main et se leva, avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre.

- Puis-je vous raccompagnet jusqu'à votre compartiment, ojou-san ? demanda Ace.

Hermione se leva et sortit du compartiment, suivie par Ace. On la sentait vexée.

- Changez-vous, les garçons, leur dit Ace en s'éloignant, sous le regard perplexe de son frère.

- Et il va se faire encore des ennemis, commenta Luffy en refermant la porte.

- Il s'en fait si facilement ? demanda Harry.

- Très. Il est peu commode, si on prend la mauvaise technique d'approche.

- On dirait pas, commenta Ron. Enfin, de ce que j'ai vu.

- Nii-chan est un peu bizarre, parfois... mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Shihihi !

Et il eut un sourire physiquement impossible.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas Ace qui revenait.

- On raconte qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est vrai ?

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur Harry.

- Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Eux, c'est Crabe et Goyle.

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un rire. Draco le regarda immédiatement.

- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Et Malfoy tendit une main à Harry, qui n'y toucha pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit Harry.

Spade, tiré de son sommeil, commença à s'agiter de façon menaçante dans sa cage, faisant rire Luffy.

- Spade ne t'aime pas ! Shihihihi !

Malfoy regarda l'oiseau, puis Luffy.

- Que je sache, les aigles ne sont pas autorisés comme animaux de compagnie... quel est ton nom?

- Monkey D. Luffy. Et mon frère et moi on a une dérogation.

- Eh bien, tous les trois, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez devant ce compartiment ? C'est un domaine Gryffondor. Ceux qui puent le Serpentard devraient songer à changer de place, intervint Ace qui revenait. Oh, mais si c'est pas le gamin avec son papouné de l'autre jour !

- Portgas, si je ne m'abuse... j'ai entendu parler d'une femme, une Portgas D. Rouge, une sang-de...

- Grave erreur, commenta Luffy.

Ace avait saisi Draco par la gorge et l'avait plaqué contre le mur à côté de la portière.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire, k'ssou dree, parce que ça pourrait être la dernière chose que tu feras de ta pitoyable et misérable vie. Moldu ou sorcier, n'insulte _jamais_ un D.. Maintenant file avant que je décide d'en finir avec toi _sérieusement_.

Il lâcha Malfoy, qui s'en alla en marmonnant quelque chose dans les lignes du 'quand je le dirais à mon père'.

- Qu'il s'adresse à Genkotsu no Garp, en lui disant que tu allais parler mal de Rouge, et tu verras ce qu'il en est ! répliqua Ace.

Et il pénétra dans le compartiment en fermant sèchement la porte.

- Allez, on devrait se changer. On va pas tarder à arriver.


	2. Livre I part 2

**Salut à tous !  
**

**je suis super contente de voir que cette histoire semble autant vous passionné, dès le premier chapitre \o/. Donc Clockie vient de finir le second, malgré ses mésaventures (elle les raconte en fin de chapitre, donc, donnez lui toute votre pitié).**

**Merci à Hotaru-no-kata (bon courage pour les partiels), 6Lisa9, Mana Y. et KailaStriker (il faudrait déjà que Luffy connaisse le sens de discrétion et sache mentir ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et suivez l'avertissement de Clockie qui suit. Si c'est une fic en T., c'est pour une bonne raison (quoique y'aura rien d'explicite).**

* * *

_**Attention, présence de yaoi ! (léger, mais bon, y a des intolérants extrêmes)**_

* * *

Luffy affronta le regard de McGonagall, qui sembla déprimée de le voir.

- Le frère de Portgas, je présume... par Merlin, je suis persuadée que quelqu'un nous en veut... soupira-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune D. lui offrit un immense sourire.

La femme commença à leur parler, mais Luffy ne semblait pas du tout intéressé. Puis elle s'en alla, les laissant entre eux. Ace ne lui avait pas dit comment ils étaient choisis, c'était intriguant, surtout que son aîné lui avait dit avec un grand sourire que ça serait drôle.

Puis, on vint les chercher, pour les mener dans une grande salle de banquet.

Luffy parvint à voir son frère lui faire un petit signe de la main, puis se tourner vers la table des professeurs.

Marco y était, dans une robe bleue turquoise et mauve, brodée d'or avec une ceinture de tissu bleu à peine plus foncé, décorée d'un bijou doré serti de saphir. Il se tenait à côté d'un tout petit homme avec qui il était en grande conversation. Au centre, il y avait Dumbledore. Ace le lui avait décrit.

« L'homme dont il faut se méfier »

Il y avait un chapeau usé devant eux, sur un tabouret. Et il se mit à pousser la chansonnette. Enfin, McGonagall s'avança et invita les élèves à porter le chapeau quand on annonçait leur nom.

- Monkey D. Luffy !

Marco se redressa et observa Luffy quitter la foule tranquillement, avec un grand sourire idiot. Un œil à la table des Gryffondor, et il pouvait voir Ace croiser les doigts sous la table.

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret et on posa le chapeau sur son crâne. C'était étrange de le voir sans son fichu chapeau de paille... quoiqu'à voir la bosse sous sa robe de sorcier, au niveau du dos, il devait l'avoir dessous. Il n'irait jamais loin sans le mugiwara boshi de Shanks.

- NOOOOOON ! PIIIITIIIIE ! hurla le Choixpeau, surprenant tout le monde. PAS UN D. ! PAS UN AUTRE ! TOUT MAIS PAS _ÇA_ !

Tout le monde avait l'air perplexe devant la réaction du Choixpeau.

- Il nous a fait la même chose avec Portgas, soupira un professeur, à la gauche de Marco.

Marco se retint de rire. S'ils savaient...

- Gryffondor, soupira le Choixpeau, déprimé.

Une évidence qui fit rire Marco...

Cela sembla déprimer McGonagall aussi.

Luffy sauta du tabouret.

Gryffondor l'accueillit avec de grands rires et sifflets d'encouragement. Ace était rayonnant. Une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Rayleigh et Shanks !

- Daisuki, Lu' ! lança Ace de là où il était assis.

- Portgas, par pitié, ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de ton frère... gémit Percy.

- Percy, vu comment le Choixpeau a crié, ça ne peut être que son frère ! lança un élève.

- Na, nii-chan... fit Luffy avec une moue.

- Il faut attendre la fin de la répartition, Lu'.

- Ton frère est aussi craquant que toi, commenta une fille.

- Pas touche, harpie ! C'est mon frère !

- Potter, Harry ! fit McGonagall.

- Lu', prie Davy Jones, lança Ace.

- Tout de suite, Ace ! assura Luffy.

Et les deux frères croisèrent leurs doigts sous la table.

Enfin, la nouvelle tomba :

- Gryffondor !

Harry vint les rejoindre sous les acclamations et autres. Percy vint même lui serrer la main alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Luffy.

Bientôt, ce fut le tour de Ron, et le Choixpeau s'exclama :

- Ah ! Encore un Weasley... hmmm... Gryffondor !

Et Ron vint les rejoindre avec empressement, pour se mettre en face d'Harry. Les trois garçons se sourirent.

- On remarquera tous que le petit-frère d'Ace est moins sauvage que son redoutable grand-frère, commenta quelqu'un.

Ace eut un grognement digne d'un animal sauvage, puis se jeta sur la nourriture comme un affamé, ce qui fit que tout le monde autour de lui dut se battre pour arriver à manger quelque chose, vu la vitesse à laquelle il dévorait tout. Luffy n'était pas en reste, d'ailleurs.

- Dis-moi, Luffy, c'est ça ? fit Percy.

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Es-tu aussi indiscipliné que ton frère ?

Le garçon sembla réfléchir et eut un sourire qui fit gémir Percy.

- C'est mon frère, tu t'attends à quoi ? demanda Ace.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur famille, bien que lorsque le nom de Garp fut prononcé, Ace et Luffy manquèrent de s'évanouir dans leurs assiettes... merci Percy.

- Aïe !

- Tu t'es fait mal ? s'enquit Luffy auprès d'Harry.

- C'est... rien... dîtes... c'est qui l'homme à côté du Professeur Quirell ?

Ace laissa tomber un chapelet d'injures en japonais.

- Vu la façon dont Ace jure, je dirais que c'est Rogue, dont il arrête pas de se plaindre, répondit Luffy. Il enseigne les potions, de ce que dit Ma... Professeur Fushisho.

- Mais tout le monde sait qu'il vise le poste de Quirell depuis longtemps, ajouta Percy. Portgas, rassure-moi, ton accord avec McGonagall, il tient toujours ?

- Yep, assura Ace en se resservant une énorme assiette.

- Il n'a pas évolué depuis le temps ? Du genre, pour que tu arrêtes d'enfreindre le règlement ?

- Le règlement sert à être enfreint. C'est ma conception des choses et celle de mon frère... enfin, de notre fratrie, plutôt.

- Shihihi ! Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait été si Sab' n'était pas à Salem !

Les assiettes furent vides, et tout le monde fut donc attentif à Dumbledore qui leur rappela quelques trucs du règlement intérieur. En regardant bien les jumeaux et Ace, les spécialistes des infractions, apparemment.

* * *

Quand ils purent enfin aller se coucher, Ace se faufila jusqu'à Percy, lui demanda quelque chose et une fois sa réponse reçue, il attrapa Luffy et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du château. T'as pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, même si c'est mieux que celui de Zoro, souffla Ace en l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

Luffy suivit le pas de son aîné, regardant avec suspicion les peintures mouvantes.

- Un souci ? s'enquit Ace devant le silence.

- Les peintures…

Ace s'arrêta et regarda l'œil méfiant que braquait son jeune frère sur les toiles animées qui parsemaient les couloirs.

- Ce sont pas les mêmes que celles de Thriller Bark, Lu', ne t'en fais pas.

- T'en sais rien, t'étais pas là, objecta Luffy.

- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles sont là depuis bien avant la venue au monde de Moria, donc, elles ne sont pas animées par lui.

Ace toqua sur le cadran d'une scène de balade en barque sur un lac, alertant les occupants de la peinture.

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit Ace.

- Un ou deux siècles, répondit l'un des occupants de la peinture.

- Vous pouvez sortir ?

- On se balade de cadre en cadre, mais c'est tout. C'est fini avec les questions ?

- Merci bien !

Ace se tourna vers son frère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu vois, tout va bien, sourit l'aîné.

Luffy eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Continuons, maintenant que tu sais qu'ils vont pas sortir du cadre pour te manger tout cru.

- Mais euh…

Ace eut un petit rire et entraîna son frère dans un autre couloir.

* * *

Ace donna un coup de pied dans son chaudron et ramassa son sac.

- Où pensez-vous aller, Monsieur Portgas ? Le cours n'est pas fini, gronda Rogue.

Ace sortit du cachot en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il traversa les couloirs en courant, et entra dans le bureau qu'il connaissait le mieux. Celui de Marco. Qui n'y était pas. Il devait aider madame Bibine pour les leçons de vol, il ne verrait Ace qu'en revenant.

Le jeune homme jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tomber dans un recoin, le dos contre le bureau.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour parvenir au rang de Taïsho, comme il l'espérait.

Il en avait marre que cet homme insulte son père parce qu'il avait choisi d'être libre. Ça lui faisait mal, ça l'enrageait, ça lui donnait envie de tout brûler. Il aurait voulu casser le nez de cet homme, mais il avait juré à Marco de ne pas faire ça, du moins, tant qu'il serait encore à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry et Luffy échangèrent un sourire quand ils réussirent du premier coup à prendre leurs balais.

Et ils furent contents de voir Malfoy se faire gronder par la femme.

C'est là que le professeur Rogue arriva, un air extrêmement satisfait sur le visage.

Marco soupira, devinant ce qu'il en était.

- Navré, ma chère Bibine, je vais m'occuper de Portgas, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Pas de problème, nous avons tous l'habitude de voir Severus s'en prendre à monsieur Portgas, qui vient toujours se réfugier dans votre bureau, assura Bibine. Je vais me charger de la suite.

Rogue s'en alla, n'ayant eu besoin de rien dire, et Marco laissa Bibine.

- Pourquoi ton frère va se réfugier dans le bureau du professeur Fushisho ? demanda Ron à Luffy.

- Rogue insulte le père d'Ace, et s'en prend à lui. C'est un sujet sensible pour nii-chan. Le professeur Fushisho est le seul qui puisse l'empêcher de faire une connerie, ici.

Finalement, ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais, et alors qu'ils allaient s'envoler, Neville paniqua. Cela fit que son balai décolla et fonça sur un mur du château. Là, il tomba à terre, mais avant même d'avoir touché le sol, Luffy le rattrapa.

- Tu l'as vu bouger ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Pas du tout !

Luffy tenait Neville dans ses bras, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et le posa à terre. Il était évanoui.

- Cinq points à Gryffondor pour cette réaction des plus vives ayant évité des blessures graves, annonça Bibine. Je vais conduire Londubat à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde reste à terre. Si je vois un seul élève sur son balai, il sera renvoyé avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch !

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Ace ne leva pas la tête quand il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir puis se refermer, suivie d'une clef tournant dans une serrure.

Marco marcha jusqu'à Ace et s'accroupit face au jeune homme.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Ace, tout le monde te le dit... souffla Marco.

- C'est faire preuve de faiblesse, rétorqua Ace.

- Non. C'est montrer qu'on est humain et qu'on a des sentiments, yoi.

Ace leva les yeux vers Marco quand il sentit des plumes lui caresser la joue. Le blond lui offrit un pauvre sourire, un de ses bras transformé en aile, continuant de lui caresser la joue, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

- J'aurais bien envie d'envoyer aux ordures la promesse que j'ai fait à Ji-chan, marmonna Ace.

- On n'a pas besoin de sexe pour s'aimer, Ace, lui dit Marco. Et j'en ai pas besoin pour te remonter au mieux le moral, yoi.

Il enveloppa le menton du jeune homme entre ses plumes et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement, tendrement, sans hâte, puis ils se séparèrent. Marco l'embrassa sur la tempe et l'attira contre lui.

- Trois ans à tenir, Ace. Juste trois ans. Trois ans et tu pourras mettre ton poing dans la tête de cet homme. Trois ans, et tu seras officiellement un Shirohige Kaizoku. Et on pourra être ensemble sans se mettre ton parrain et l'ensemble de la bande d'Akagami sur le dos, yoi. Tu dois tenir, Ace. Jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. Je suis là pour t'aider, Ace, mais je te demande que deux choses... Tu peux me les répéter ?

- 'Ne pas te tenter, et pleurer quand j'en ai besoin', récita sagement Ace.

- Tu attends quoi ?

Ace s'accrocha au cou de Marco et enfoui son visage dans sa robe. Marco referma son bras et son aile sur lui, le serrant tout contre son cœur, les yeux fermés.

- Je ferais celui qui n'a rien vu et rien entendu, comme toujours, alors, pleure un peu, Ace, ça fait toujours du bien, yoi, murmura Marco.

Il sentit les épaules du jeune brun trembler dans un sanglot silencieux et, tout contre son cou, des larmes couler.

* * *

La table des Gryffondor devint silencieuse quand Ace s'y assit au dîner.

Les premières années ne surent pas très bien comment réagir. On aurait dit que les anciens avaient peur d'Ace... Celui-ci prit un pichet d'eau pour se servir un verre, mais le liquide se mit à _bouillir_ immédiatement, faisant qu'il le reposa instantanément.

- Désolé les gars, s'excusa Luffy en se levant.

Il marcha jusqu'à Fred, assis à la droite d'Ace, et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je te le laisse, histoire que Hiken ne mette pas le feu à la table et à ceux qui y sont assis, ricana Fred en se levant.

Et il alla se mettre à côté de son frère, face à Harry.

- Que fait Luffy ? demanda Ron.

- Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur le _Red Force_, donc tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce petit gars est _magique_, Ronny. Regarde, souffla Fred.

Ace avait posé ses coudes sur la table et respirait profondément, la tête dans les mains, histoire de se calmer et de ne pas faire de connerie. Luffy lui versa de l'eau et la porta aux lèvres de son frère qui ne s'en formalisa pas et la bu totalement. Le plus jeune reposa le verre, avant de dire quelque chose en japonais. L'instant suivant, Ace lui foutu une claque derrière le crâne, faisant rire le plus jeune, mais le miracle était accompli. En moins de deux, il avait réussi à faire redescendre la tension et calmer son frère.

Les conversations reprirent autour de la table, alors que les deux frères commençaient à manger.

- Béni soit celui qui a donné un petit-frère à Portgas D. Ace ! s'exclama Dubois.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste du repas se passa sans souci, puis, la Grande Salle se vida.

* * *

Les cours de Magie Naturelle étaient le samedi.

En extérieur.

Cela surpris toutes les premières années. De plus, leur aîné leur avait dit 'pas de sac, pas de robe, pas de baguette, une tenue pour courir.' Ce qui était intrigant.

Et le plus bizarre pour les nouveaux de Gryffondor, c'était que Luffy en soit dispensé. Le premier cours était obligatoire, mais on devait s'y inscrire pour les suivants,.

Quand ils retrouvèrent le professeur Fushisho vers le terrain de Quidditch, ils virent qu'il avait des vêtements normaux, ne conservant de sa robe que sa ceinture turquoise et le bijou doré serti de pierreries.

Le blond fit l'appel, puis il fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir par terre devant lui.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer le principe le plus simplement possible, yoi. Vous avez tous plus ou moins fait de la magie accidentelle avant votre arrivée à Poudlard. C'est de la Magie Naturelle, ou Sans Baguette. Mon rôle, c'est de vous apprendre à contrôler votre magie, sans que vous ayez besoin de la canaliser par votre baguette. Vous pourrez me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas mis dans la liste de fourniture des livres que je voudrais que vous étudiez pour ce cours... c'est bien simple, je suis un adepte de la mise en pratique. Mais si vous voulez des ouvrages, rien ne vous empêche de venir à mon bureau et je vous donnerais une liste, yoi. Des questions jusque-là, avant que je passe à l'explication plus approfondie de la Magie Naturelle, et de comment se déroulera le cours ?

Hermione leva le bras.

- Granger ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sera à l'examen ? Je veux aussi bien parler de celui qu'on aura en fin d'année, que de nos B.U. et de nos A.S.P. ...

- Vous n'aurez pas d'écrits, juste de la pratique. Depuis que je suis ici, ça a toujours été comme ça, yoi. Autres questions ?

Marco regarda les élèves, puis commença l'explication :

- La magie est présente en tout et n'importe quoi. Vous êtes juste plus ou moins capable de la manipuler, yoi. Les baguettes permettent de parvenir, avec un minimum de difficulté, à puiser dans la magie environnante pour accomplir un sortilège. La Magie Naturelle, c'est ce qu'on peut dire comme parler à la magie elle-même, et lui demander de faire quelque chose pour nous, yoi. Je veux la baguette de monsieur Thomas.

Tous virent avec surprise la baguette de Dean sortir de sa poche et voler jusqu'à la main de Marco.

- Avec le temps, cela deviendra aussi facile que ça, pour vous aussi. Mais il y a une chose à savoir. Si votre corps n'a pas assez de force, il ne pourra pas supporter le coût de la magie.

- Le coût, professeur ? demanda Neville.

- La règle de la Magie Naturelle est simple... pour la pratiquer, vous devez avoir en réserve autant d'énergie que ce que l'acte nécessite quand on le fait de sa propre force, répondit Marco en jetant à Thomas sa baguette. Pour les débutants, cela demandera beaucoup de force, yoi. Même pour un simple sort de lévitation. Mais avec le temps, un entraînement magique et physique régulier, le coût réduira et passera presque inaperçu. Je vous fournirais moi-même ces deux genres de pratique. Pour le physique, on va faire au plus bête et à la manière classique... aaah, je vois que certains ne sont pas étrangers aux pratiques scolaires classiques, au vu de vos têtes...

En effet, les enfants de moldus et les sang-mêlés avaient saisis qu'il était question de tours de terrain.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous en demanderai pas beaucoup, vous débutez. Allez, je veux tout le monde debout, et vous allez courir autour du terrain de Quidditch. Un seul tour, mais les tricheurs feront trois tours en plus.

- QUOI ! s'exclama Malfoy. On va courir comme de vulgaires _moldus_ ?!

- Malfoy, protestez, et je vous fais faire d'office quatre tours en plus de retirer des points à votre maison. Je connais quelques moldus qui pourraient remettre votre père à sa place sans même transpirer. Tout le monde debout, et faîtes-moi ce tour de terrain, qu'on commence, yoi.

* * *

- Les premières années reviennent d'un cours avec Fushisho ! lança un septième année.

Tout le monde regarda en souriant les jeunes Gryffondors, exténués, revenir dans la salle commune. Luffy se redressa sur les genoux de son frère qui avait trouvé un livre intéressant en japonais, et regarda les revenants.

- Dis, Luffy... pourquoi on t'a même pas proposé de participer à ce cours ? demanda Neville.

- On m'apprend à faire de la magie sans baguette depuis tout petit ! sourit Luffy.

Les élèves le regardèrent bizarrement, puis ils allèrent se réfugier dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione semblait déprimée.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, 'Mione ? demanda Luffy.

- J'ai pas réussi... gémit-elle.

- Ace est super bon, si tu lui demandes gentiment, il pourra t'aider.

- De quoi ? demanda l'intéressé en baissant son livre.

- Magie sans baguette.

- Oh. Besoin d'aide, Granger ? fit Ace.

Tout le monde regarda Ace comme s'il lui poussait une seconde tête. Portgas D. Ace proposait de l'aide ?

Hermione sembla hésitante, puis avoua que oui.

- Eh bien, trouve-moi ton emploi du temps, qu'on essaye de trouver une ou deux heures de libres afin que je puisse t'aider. On m'a dit que ceux nés d'une famille de moldus avaient toujours un peu plus de difficulté dans ce domaine.

- Tu es un sang pur ?

- Non, je pense pas. Je sais que ma mère était quelqu'un comme toi, mais mon père, pas la moindre idée, sauf qu'il n'était ni un moldu ni un cracmol. Et ça n'a pas grande importance, pour moi. J'ai de la magie, point.

- Si seulement la majorité des sang-purs pensait comme toi, Ace ! fit Fred avec un immense sourire.

- Deux noms... Shirohige et Akagami.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? demanda Hermione en s'installant sur un fauteuil à côté des deux frères.

- Ce sont les noms de capitaines de navires que l'on côtoie depuis longtemps, répondit Luffy. Dans leurs équipages, les sorciers sont au même niveau que ceux qui n'ont pas de magie.

- Cela prouve que la cohabitation est possible ! Oh, Ace, j'ai pensé à toi en passant à la bibliothèque !

George tira un livre de son sac et le tendit à Ace. Celui-ci referma son premier ouvrage et prit le livre qu'on lui tendait.

- Ouvre page cent vingt-sept, lui conseilla Fred.

Le garçon leva un sourcil, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait, sous le regard curieux de Luffy et Hermione. Il se retrouva sur une double page montrant deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien... Gol D. Roger et Silver Rayleigh, souriant à Ace. C'était un début de chapitre. "_La Liberté selon les pirates, et la cohabitation avec les moldus."_

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda Lee en se rapprochant.

Ace ferma le livre, sentant Hermione regarder par dessus son épaule.

- Nii-chan ? demanda Luffy. Nani desu ka ?

- Otôsan to Rayleigh-ji-chan no shashin, répondit Ace avec un sourire tremblant.

- Oh, so ka... Nihi !

- Oi, kimi-tachi !

Ace avait attrapé Fred par la manche.

- Oui, Ace ? demandèrent les jumeaux alors qu'ils allaient se rendre à leur dortoir.

Ace se leva, et surprenant tout le monde sauf son frère et les jumeaux, il s'inclina, les larmes aux yeux.

- Domo aligatou...

- Dō itashimashite, Taisho ! sourirent les jumeaux.

Hermione eut une moue et se jura de savoir de quoi il en retournait, foi de Granger !

* * *

Harry et Ron sursautèrent en voyant Ace et Luffy, installés dans la salle commune une lettre en main, alors qu'il était tard.

- Pourquoi vous êtes pas couchés ? demanda Luffy.

- On peut vous retourner la question, pointa Ron.

- Spade vient de nous rapporter une lettre. Comme nos correspondants sont toujours en mouvement, ou alors en Amérique, le voyage est long, et il n'est pas rare que Spade débarque au milieu de la nuit. De plus, on revient d'un cours particulier avec le professeur Fushisho, répondit Ace. Alors, vous allez faire des bêtises ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, hésitants à répondre.

- Je suis la dernière personne qui vous dira de ne pas faire de conneries, alors, vous savez...

- On... on a un rendez-vous avec Malfoy... marmonna Ron. Duel de sorciers, ce soir, dans la salle des trophées.

- Oh, so ka. Amusez-vous bien. Ohyasoumi, minna.

Et Ace se leva, laissant la lettre à son frère, avant d'escalader la tour pour aller se coucher.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Luffy.

- T'es certain ? s'enquit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Luffy se mit son chapeau de paille sur le crâne avec un immense sourire.

- Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous allez apporter des ennuis à Gryffondor ! rugit Hermione.

* * *

Après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par Hermione qui les avait suivis jusque hors de la salle commune, découvert l'absence de la Grosse Dame, et remarqué que Neville était coincé dehors, ce fut donc six Gryffondors hors de leur dortoir qui se dirigèrent vers la salle des Trophées. Là-bas, Luffy les avertit de la présence du concierge par un mystérieux sixième sens et ils prirent la fuite. Peeves les chassa dans un autre couloir, et pour le coup, ils finirent par se réfugier dans une pièce normalement fermée.

- Il a dû croire que la porte était fermée, marmonna Harry.

- On comprend pourquoi ! pointa Ron en paniquant.

Face à eux se tenait un immense chien à trois têtes, grognant et bavant.

Luffy s'avança vers le chien qui le regarda, cessant brusquement de grogner.

Slaaaaap !

Le garçon éclata de rire quand l'une des têtes le lécha affectueusement.

- C'est la chose la plus dingue que j'ai jamais vue… souffla Neville.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix. C'est un cerbère, et pourtant !

- Il s'appelle Touffu !

- Touffu ?

Luffy pointa du doigt un médaillon sur le collier de la tête centrale, tout en grattant le chien entre les oreilles.

- Il est plus cool que celui de Moria, quand je suis allé à _Thriller Bark_ ! Shihihihi ! Oh, une trappe, je me demande ce qu'elle cache…

C'est là qu'une créature argentée ressemblant à une très grosse panthère s'arrêta à côté de Luffy.

- Un patronus corporel ! s'extasia Hermione. C'est de la haute magie !

- C'est celui du professeur Fushisho. Il dit que si on sort rapidement de là, il ne nous collera pas de retenue pour être dehors à cette heure-ci.

- Alors, allons-nous en, souffla Neville.

- Ja ne, Touffu !

* * *

Hermione leva le nez de ses devoirs quand les jumeaux Weasley vinrent s'asseoir à sa table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Le grand Ace…

- … t'attend…

- … pour un cours…

- … des plus excitants !

- Et pourquoi il est pas venu me chercher lui-même ?

- Tu sauras quand tu y seras ! firent les jumeaux en même temps. Tu as juste le temps de ramasser tes affaires et de te mettre une tenue plus confortable que ton uniforme.

- Honnêtement, qui enfile son uniforme le dimanche ! commenta Lee en apparaissant derrière les jumeaux.

- Vite ! On ne fait pas attendre Ace comme ça !

- Surtout quand il rend service !

Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et fila dans le dortoir des filles, passant devant Ron et Harry qui essayaient de faire leurs devoirs sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Une fois en haut, elle se dépêcha de mettre une tenue décontractée, puis redescendit tout aussi vite.

- Allons-y, Ace Taisho t'attend ! sourirent les jumeaux.

Et ils entraînèrent Hermione hors de la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Un couloir.

Un simple couloir.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, George marcha vers le mur et y toqua.

Peu après, une porte fit son apparition.

- C'est le père et le parrain d'Ace qui ont découvert cette salle quand ils étaient à Poudlard, expliqua Fred. C'est la Salle sur Demande. Elle nous offre tout ce dont on a besoin sur le moment.

Hermione leva les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien lu de tel dans l'histoire de l'école.

En entrant, elle écarquilla les yeux. Ils se tenaient au beau milieu d'une ville qui avait l'air d'avoir subi une bataille, au vu des bâtiments en ruines et en flammes.

Elle localisa Luffy en tenue civile sur le toit d'un des bâtiments encore debout, observant quelque chose avec attention.

- Mugiwara ! appela George.

Luffy tourna la tête vers eux.

- Ace a fini ?

Dziiiiing !

Comme s'il l'avait invoqué, Ace venait de traverser de part en part un immeuble pour finir sa course sur le toit d'une maison, sur ses pieds. Toit qui s'effondra à moitié sous le choc. Des flammes s'élevèrent de son corps.

Flammes qui disparurent quasi immédiatement quand le jeune homme vit une Hermione rouge comme une tomate en train de le fixer.

- Sensei ! Granger wa koko desu ! appela Ace en sautant à terre.

Luffy l'imita et sourit à Hermione, qui se garda bien de lui dire quoique ce soit. Si elle voulait qu'Ace l'aide en Magie Naturelle, c'était pas la meilleure idée de montrer qu'elle faisait la tête à Luffy.

La ville disparu, laissant une simple salle de classe à la place. Marco se tenait à l'autre bout, en tenue civile, lui aussi, et une chemise à la main.

- Portgas, Granger n'a pas besoin de te voir torse nu, tu lui fais perdre ses moyens, yoi. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui._ Dai Enkai_ prend trop de temps de préparation, il faut bosser ça, marmonna Marco en lui jetant le vêtement sur le crâne.

Ace souffla quelque chose en japonais qui fit rougir Marco et détourner le regard.

- Urusai, Portgas. Monkey, en place. On va séparer notre zone de la vôtre par une porte shoji. Si besoin de moi, appelez-moi. Granger, interdiction de regarder le boulot que je fais avec Mugiwara. Certaines choses ne sont pas faîtes pour être révélées comme ça, yoi.

- Pourquoi, monsieur ? demanda Hermione.

Marco se contenta de la regarder avec peine, et prit Luffy par l'épaule. Une porte en toile de riz apparut au fond de la classe et le duo la traversa, la refermant.

- Merci les mecs. Je prends la suite, fit Ace aux jumeaux.

- Pas de souci, Ace ! On va commencer la préparation de la blague aux Serpentards !

Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant Ace, qui se mettait sa chemise sur son dos, seul avec Hermione.

Une explosion attira l'attention de la fille vers la porte en toile de riz.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon frère ne fait que s'entraîner, assura Ace. On commence. Allez, on va d'abord faire un peu de course, histoire de fatiguer ton corps, puis, embrayer sur de la méditation. Une fois dans le parfait état d'esprit, on commencera les exercices portant sur la magie elle-même.

- Est-ce que ça va marcher ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Mon frère et moi, on a appris comme ça, alors tu sais… Tu n'y arriveras pas du premier coup, mais d'ici quelques séances, en utilisant l'incantation et en t'aidant de gestes, tu devrais pouvoir te passer de baguette pour des sorts simples.

* * *

La semaine suivante, ils eurent droit à une journée des plus étranges. Peut-être parce que c'était le jour d'Halloween ?

Déjà, une avalanche de blagues retarda le début des cours. Ensuite, quand les Gryffondors eurent métamorphose, ils eurent aussi droit à une interruption malvenue de la part des jumeaux Weasley, tout excités.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'interrompre mon cours, messieurs, pointa Minerva.

- Ace a réussi ! On l'a laissé en train de tenter de calmer un début d'incendie dans une salle de classe vide, mais il a réussi !

Minerva leva un sourcil et soupira.

- Qu'il vienne me voir à la fin de l'heure, histoire de faire une démonstration de ce qu'il vient de réussir et qu'on retravaille, comme stipule notre accord, son emploi du temps.

- Ace a vraiment réussi ? s'enquit Luffy, tout excité.

- Monsieur Monkey, vous verrez cela avec votre frère un peu plus tard, rappela à l'ordre McGonagall.

Luffy eut une moue, et les jumeaux s'en allèrent.

- Ton frère a réussi quoi ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Animagus, souffla Luffy.

- Hum-hum, fit la prof.

Luffy lui offrit un sourire innocent et ils se remirent au boulot. Le jeune attendit avec impatience la fin du cours.

Ce fut donc un jeune D. tout excité qui se leva d'un bond à la sonnerie de fin des cours.

- On se calme. Je suppose qu'une démonstration devant la classe ne sera pas de trop, vu que nous restons dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Néanmoins, je vois ce sujet en général avec les troisièmes années. Monsieur Portgas, vous pouvez entrer !

La porte s'entrebâilla… et une ombre mouvante passa dans l'espace. Dans un silence quasi complet, elle s'avança vers le bureau.

Les élèves les plus près de la porte poussèrent des cris effrayés et montèrent sur leurs bureaux.

Un grognement s'éleva.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

C'était pas une ombre.

C'était une panthère !

Une foutue énorme panthère noire ! Une panthère avec des yeux noirs tirants sur l'argent…

- Ace ? souffla Harry.

L'animal s'arrêta juste devant Harry qui déglutit. Et contre toute attente, le félin retroussa ses babines dans une sorte de sourire.

- Mes félicitations, monsieur Portgas, vous voilà animagus, sourit le professeur McGonagall.

Et la panthère sauta agilement sur le bureau de Luffy… pour se transformer en un Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Allez, filez, fit la prof.

- _Hyou_ ? Honto ? Nazenai tori ? demanda Luffy avec un air perplexe.

- Tori ? répéta Ace, perplexe.

- Mmmmh ! Tori !

Ace allait demander pourquoi quand il vit le sourire de son frangin et lui foutu une claque derrière le crâne.

- Mets ton mugiwara boshi sur ton crâne, avant que les derniers neurones que tu as ne s'envolent et va en cours, grogna Ace en essayant de cacher son embarras.

Luffy eut un rire et s'en alla en courant.

* * *

Ensuite, ce fut le premier véritable incident de la journée : le cours de sortilège.

L'imitation d'Hermione par Ron ne passa pas avec Luffy.

Et il lui donna un bon coup de poing pour le lui faire comprendre. Enfin, il essaya, mais Marco, qui passait par là à cet instant, l'en empêcha et lui dit d'aller en cours au lieu de s'attirer des ennuis. Mais la façon dont le professeur regardait le rouquin… c'était un air intrigué, et un peu déçu. Avait-il eut vent de l'imitation qu'il avait faite ?

Mais il ne leur dit rien à ce sujet.

- On dirait que Luffy n'aime pas la façon dont tu t'es moqué d'Hermione, pointa Harry. Et tu l'as échappé belle, si le prof n'avait pas été là, t'aurais eu très mal, j'en suis certain.

- C'est quoi son souci… marmonna Ron.

Le reste de la journée, Luffy n'adressa plus la parole à Ron, préférant traîner avec Neville. On percevait les mots 'Alabasta', 'désert' et 'princesse' dans ce que racontait le garçon. Quoique ce fût, ça avait l'air passionnant.

Mais ce qui brisa réellement l'amitié entre Luffy et les deux garçons, et brisa même ce qui aurait pu en être une avec Hermione… ce fut THE incident.

Le troll.

Un foutu troll dans le château. Il n'aurait normalement pas dû être là, pourtant, il y était.

Harry et Ron avaient couru porter secours à Hermione, et ils étaient dans une sale posture, avec le jeune Potter suspendu par les chevilles, quand Luffy arriva.

Et il fit quelque chose de pas normal, même pour des sorciers : son bras s'allongea.

De plusieurs mètres.

De l'entrée des toilettes, son bras traversa les deux trois mètres qui le séparaient du troll et le terrassa facilement d'un poing dans l'estomac, l'envoyant contre un mur… qu'il traversa comme du papier mâché, mais laissant heureusement Harry sur place.

- Comment t'as fait ça ?! s'étrangla Ron.

Réalisant qu'il avait été vu, Luffy cacha ses yeux sous son chapeau fétiche et prit la fuite en courant, ne donnant aucune explication.

* * *

Ace les attendait d'un pied ferme quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. D'un signe, il leur fit signe de le suivre et les entraîna dans le dortoir des premières années garçons. Luffy n'y était pas et on ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle commune.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte d'un geste brusque et se tourna vers le trio, ses yeux criants au meurtre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit aux professeurs sur ce qu'a fait Luffy ? siffla-t-il.

- Eeeeeeeep ! fit Hermione en cherchant instinctivement refuge derrière Harry et Ron.

- On… on leur a rien dit, annonça Ron. J'ai assommé le troll en utilisant sa propre masse et un sortilège de lévitation…

La posture d'Ace se relaxa légèrement.

- Vous êtes chanceux, pour cette fois. Parlez de ça à quiconque, et je vous apprendrais pourquoi je porte le nom de Hiken no Ace dans certains cercles… Mais je vais mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant, puisque vous avez vu quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais dû voir… vous oubliez mon existence et celle de Luffy, c'est bien compris ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Ace s'était tourné vers la porte et l'avait ouverte. Il baissa la tête et dit d'une voix presque douloureuse :

- Ore-tachi wa kaibutsu.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le trio plein d'interrogations. Il grimpa les marches et trouva son dortoir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière lui. Luffy était à la fenêtre, regardant au dehors.

- Ne, Luffy… t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. On est ensemble, non ? fit Ace en lui ébouriffant le crâne.

- Tu crois qu'ils me voient en monstre, maintenant qu'ils ont vu que je peux étirer mes bras de cette façon ? demanda tristement Luffy.

- Ji-chan t'a dit de ne pas les écouter… alors, ne les écoute pas. Nous ne sommes plus à Dawn, où tout le monde nous traitaient de monstres. Ji-chan nous a sorti de cette galère, et nous a offert, sur le navire de Shanks, une nouvelle vie. Eux, ils ne nous voient pas en monstre, alors, il faut en profiter…

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**J'ai pris un peu de retard... Désolée. Au fait, je suis en vacances, moi, là maintenant ! WOUHOU ! En plus ma chambre est enfin repeinte et aménagée, e vais rester chez moi pendant 2 semaines~ ... Ah non, j'ai des cours de rattrapage T.T**_

_**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ^^ Et surtout...**_

_**- Si le médecin vous dit de ménager votre genou, écoutez le.**_

_**- Si la notice Ikea dit de visser l'échelle de votre lit, faites le.**_

_**- Si vous n'avez pas suivi ces consignes, veillez au moins à mettre l'étagère loin de l'échelle.**_

_**- Ne rangez pas votre collection de dictionnaires et encyclopédies en haut de cette étagère.**_

_**- Si vous vous êtes écrasé(e) contre l'armoire en tombant de l'échelle et que les livres vous sont tombés dessus, n'allez pas cherchez de la glace, contentez vous de la bouteille froide juste devant vous.**_

_**- Si vous allez quand même chercher de la glace, faites gaffe à l'autre étagère, elle est machiavélique.**_

_**- Et le chat a peur des hurlements de rage.**_

_**Voilà voilà... (Comment ça je suis pas douée ?)**_


	3. Livre I part 3

**Salut !à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir !  
**

**Merci à Momo-Okami ; 6Lisa9 (j'y réfléchirais pour le prochains tomes à Lucius qui se fait battre par un moldus) ; Hotaru-no-kata (J'y songerais pour un omake, mais je connais pas assez bien Dragon pour pouvoir faire sa répartition); Mana .Y ; Zewolf 43 pour leurs commentaires.**

**Je précise aussi que Si Clockie est ma bêta pour les X-over et mes fics sur Skyrim, elle ne l'est pas pour mes Titres Phares The Golden Prince et A Path For The Sea New King. Voilààà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Marco fit entrer Rogue dans son bureau et lui montra une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec le troll ? demanda Rogue. Je ne sais pas qui lui a réglé son compte, mais je ne crois pas à la version de Weasley pour un sou.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa son pied sur un tabouret que Marco venait de faire apparaître.

- Luffy s'en est chargé. Il a utilisé son pouvoir pour le faire, yoi, marmonna Marco en retroussant la patte de pantalon du maître de potion.

- Et donc, les trois autres ont menti pour le couvrir…

- Le cerbère ne t'a pas loupé. Je vais te désinfecter ça. Cognac ?

- Avec graaand plaisir, sensei.

Rogue laissa aller sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

Marco fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit quelques potions et du linge propre, qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer et bander la plaie, après avoir servi un verre de cognac à son collègue.

- Minerva m'a signalé que l'accord avec Portgas avait pris fin… en quel honneur ? marmonna Rogue.

- Tu regrettes de ne plus l'avoir en cours à partir de demain, yoi ? demanda Marco en bandant la plaie.

- Simple curiosité. Je suis plus que ravi de ne plus avoir à m'occuper de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à piquer du nez dans ses potions. Ou qui ressemble à cet _homme_.

- Roger ne t'a jamais rien fait, Severus, tu n'aimes simplement pas les choix qu'il a faits et le fait qu'il ait apporté des ennuis à Rouge, que tu voyais comme une grande sœur. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas t'en prendre à Ace pour ça, il n'est en rien responsable des choix de ses parents, yoi.

Rogue eut une grimace quand Marco tira d'un coup sec sur le bandage pour bien le serrer.

- Quant à la raison de la fin de l'accord, c'est tout simplement parce qu'Ace est parvenu à devenir un animagus, yoi.

- Je vois. Il l'aura tenu jusqu'au bout, faut croire. Merci pour les soins.

Marco hocha la tête et raccompagna le maître des potions à la porte.

* * *

- Non merci, Hermione, déclina Harry quand, pour le détendre avant le premier match de Gryffondor, elle avait proposé de lui prêter "_Le Quidditch à travers les âges_".

- Je voulais te proposer de quoi te détendre, marmonna la jeune fille avec une moue.

- C'est gentil, mais je fais quelque chose de plus important.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne fais que lire, et c'est même pas un ouvrage de classe, grogna Ron, sans lever le nez de ses devoirs.

Harry souleva son livre pour permettre à Hermione de voir la couverture.

- Un dictionnaire de traduction japonais anglais ? Tu veux résoudre le mystère de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir d'Halloween ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Dès que j'aurais traduit les mots et idées qui semblent se rapprocher de ça, je trouverais les infos dans les livres anglais.

- C'est vrai que quand ils parlent entre eux, c'est toujours en japonais.

- C'est glauque, je trouve… on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'os… se remémora Ron dans un frisson.

- Et c'est pour cette simple raison que Luffy, qui est un petit gars merveilleux, a cessé de t'adresser la parole, petit-frère, commenta George en les rejoignant.

Il se prit une chaise et s'assit à leur table avec son jumeau.

- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda Ron avec surprise.

- Depuis le début. Depuis le premier mois qu'on a passé à Poudlard. Si Ace ne nous a pas rejetés à cet instant -ce qui fait qu'avec Gred, nous sommes les seuls à qui il se soit ouvert à l'époque, outre le professeur Fushisho- c'est parce qu'au lieu de dire que ce qu'il faisait, c'était glauque ou horrible, on lui a dit qu'on trouvait ça cool et qu'on a voulu en savoir plus.

- Ace nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé le soir d'Halloween. Très courageux, frérot, d'avoir voulu affronter un troll pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse ! renchérit Fred.

- Que veut dire Hiken ? demanda Harry. C'est un truc que vous avez le droit de dire ou pas ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis regardèrent le petit brun.

- C'est son surnom. Fire Fist. Fire Fist Ace, c'est l'un des noms qu'il porte, répondit finalement Fred. C'est… sa signature, en quelque sorte. Tout le monde, combattants moldus ou sorciers, a une sorte d'attaque, de mouvement fétiche. Pour Ace, c'est le Hiken.

- Des combattants ?! s'étrangla Hermione.

- Tu t'es jamais demandé qui sont tes professeurs, Granger ? Le professeur Fushisho a une sacrée histoire à raconter, pour ceux qui veulent l'entendre ! Quand on les entend, on se rend compte que le monde est très loin d'être rose, et que les gentils ne sont pas forcément là où on le croit… enfin. D'autres questions ?

Harry poussa un parchemin vers les jumeaux, qui le regardèrent puis adressèrent des sourires identiques à Potter.

- Toi, tu sais ce que tu veux ! Tu as gardé la trace des mots que tu as jugés important… Par contre, Hyou et Tori, ça ne t'avancera rien de le savoir. Ce sont des animaux, je crois.

- Oi ! Luffy ! Tori, c'est quoi ?! jeta George aux frères D. à l'autre bout de la pièce, penchés sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Oiseau, Forge, répondit Ace d'une voix absente.

- Et Hyou ?

- Une panthère, Gred. Tu comptes ouvrir un zoo à Tokyo ?

Les jumeaux eurent un petit rire, puis regardèrent de nouveau la liste.

- Ah… ce mot… il songe encore à _ça_, soupira George en perdant son sourire.

- Quel mot ? demanda Ron.

- Kaibutsu. C'est le monstre. Il vous a dit quoi, exactement ?

- 'Ore-tachi wa kaibutsu', répéta mot pour mot Hermione.

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Même si tu as un accent à coucher dehors, ce que tu viens de dire veut dire quelque chose dans les lignes du…

- ...'Nous sommes des monstres'. Ce qu'ils sont font que beaucoup de personnes les rejettent.

- Et la clef de l'énigme, c'est ceci… Akuma no mi. Cherchez dans un ouvrage de botanique, même si je doute que vous trouviez à Poudlard. Quand vous saurez tout, voyez avec le Professeur Fushisho.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Il vaut mieux que vous l'appreniez vous-même, annonça Fred. Néanmoins, ce truc n'est connu que de certains cercles, moldus et sorciers. Et c'est sur les docks que vous aurez des infos à ce sujet.

- Les docks ? C'est quelque chose d'illégal ? demanda Harry.

- Non… c'est juste un cadeau de Davy Jones.

Et les jumeaux s'en allèrent.

- Un cadeau de _qui_ ? répétèrent Ron et Harry.

- Davy Jones. Dans le folklore maritime, c'est censé être le démon des profondeurs. _Davy Jones' locker_ est une allégorie pour parler de morts par noyade lors d'incidents en haute mer. Les marins ne parlent de lui qu'avec beaucoup de précautions, expliqua Hermione.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, tout tourne autour de ça pour eux, commenta Ron en posant son menton sur la table. Quoiqu'ils disent sur eux, il est toujours question d'équipages, de mer et de bateaux.

- Je vais chercher des choses sur ça à la bibliothèque. Je peux voir ton dictionnaire, Harry ?

Harry passa le dictionnaire à Hermione, qui commença à le compulser.

- Tu es certain que c'est ce dont ils ont parlé ? demanda finalement la demoiselle.

- Oui, et Ollivanders semblait les interroger à ce sujet. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que la baguette d'Ace est ininflammable, fit Harry.

- De ce que j'ai lu, akuma veut dire démon, et mi, soit un corps, soit le verbe voir, soit un fruit, soit 'regardez'...

- Et no ?

- C'est une particule. Je pencherais pour la traduction 'corps du démon', mais sans les kanjis adaptés, impossible de savoir si ma traduction est juste.

- Pardon ? demanda Ron.

- Le japonais est une langue qui marche avec des idéogrammes, Ron. Des mots dans notre alphabet peuvent s'écrire avec des idéogrammes différents, suivant ce qu'ils veulent dire. Enfin, ça ne coûte rien de faire des recherches.

* * *

Le lendemain, le trio se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur Fushisho, après le match de Quidditch. Il n'y avait quasiment rien dedans, sauf des piles de paperasse et des livres en japonais.

- Vous vouliez nous voir, professeur ? demanda Ron.

Marco posa sa plume et ses lunettes avant de se lever de derrière son bureau. Il passa devant pour s'appuyer dessus.

- Exact, yoi. Déjà, Miss Granger, même si ce que vous avez fait a sauvé la vie de monsieur Potter, il serait sage de laisser ça aux enseignants, et éviter de mettre le feu aux robes de Rogue-sensei.

- Par-pardon ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, mais elle m'a parfaitement compris. Même si c'était de la très belle magie, je venais de trouver la source du sortilège et je m'apprêtais à intervenir, yoi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai demandé à vous voir.

Hermione avait piqué un fard et s'était mise à regarder ses pieds quand le prof lui avait dit qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle les releva avec curiosité et crainte quand Marco dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.

- Je voudrais très sincèrement que vous cessiez vos recherches.

- Quelles recherches ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sur les akuma no mi. Moins de personnes sauront, mieux ça ira pour les concernés. Pas besoin de vous dire d'où vient l'info, vous êtes assez intelligents pour le deviner seuls, yoi.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'indigna Harry. On fait rien de mal !

- Peut-être, mais que ferez-vous quand vous saurez ce qu'implique l'équation akuma no mi plus être vivant ? Si on met de côté les récentes avancées scientifiques soit-disant secrètes dans ce domaine, yoi.

- C'est étudié par des moldus ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Et par des sorciers. Je pense que c'est le seul élément magique qui ne soit connu que de certains cercles et partagé par nos deux communautés. Très sincèrement, ne cherchez pas plus loin.

- Si on ne sait pas ce à quoi on a affaire, Luffy continuera de nous fuir, alors qu'on ne sait même pas pourquoi, ni si on peut faire quoique ce soit pour ça !

- C'est normal, nous avons souvent été blessés à cause de ça, par le passé. Et oui, Granger, j'ai bien dit '_nous_', puisque j'ai un akuma no mi, moi aussi, yoi. J'ai passé six longues années de ma vie dans une cage à cause de ça. Une toute _petite_ cage. Le genre de cage où un enfant de dix ans ne peut même pas tenir debout, et me faire traiter en permanence en moins qu'humain, et tout juste en oiseau, yoi.

La voix de Marco s'était durci et son regard voilé.

- Croyez-moi, si j'apprends qu'en dépit de cet avertissement, vous avez continué vos recherches et que vous utilisez ce que vous avez appris contre Ace et Luffy… vous ne serez plus à Poudlard pour en parler, yoi.

- Vous allez nous expulser ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

- Ce serait une bien trop gentille punition. J'aurais peut-être dû formuler ma menace de mort autrement, yoi. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un simple regard de Marco et les trois Gryffondor sortirent sans demander leur reste. Ils sursautèrent quand la porte claqua derrière eux.

- Il est sérieux ? demanda Ron en regardant la porte, si pâle que ses taches de rousseur semblaient avoir disparu.

- Je crois, oui, souffla Harry. Mais je vais quand même continuer.

- Moi aussi, assura Hermione, déterminée. Ce qui nous fait Nicolas Flamel et ces akuma no mi comme sujets de recherche.

* * *

Ace attrapa les jumeaux par le collet, alors qu'ils passaient près de lui dans la salle commune.

- Un instant, vous deux, fit le jeune brun d'une voix sombre.

Luffy, qui lisait une lettre face à lui, leva les yeux vers son frère pour savoir pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous êtes pas bien de leur avoir parlé de _ça_ ? grogna Ace quand les deux roux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ils veulent comprendre ce qu'il en est… s'ils n'aiment pas ce qu'ils savent, un sortilège d'amnésie, et tout ira pour le mieux ! firent les jumeaux.

- Mais même ! C'est pas quelque chose dont on parle comme ça, même ici à Poudlard !

- Détends-toi Ace, tu juges trop vite les gens, avant même de leur laisser le temps d'exprimer leurs opinions, soupira Fred.

- Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure si tu continues à stresser autant… ou alors, mettre le feu à l'école toute entière !

Ace se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et respira profondément.

- Oyaji veut me voir ces vacances… je viens de recevoir l'ordre. Je pense que pour le noël sur le _Red Force_, il faudra voir ça un autre jour.

- Eh bien, on passera noël ici, puisque nos parents vont voir Charlie en Roumanie, commenta George. Tu enverras notre bon souvenir à Thatch ?

- Je le ferais.

- Et toi, Luffy ? Tu fais quoi ?

Luffy leva la tête de la lettre et les regarda comme s'ils étaient idiots.

- Je pars en aventure avec mes nakamas ! Paraît que Salem a fait boum, alors, comme ils ont plus d'école, je vais pouvoir revoir tout le monde ! Nihi !

- Hé, mais si Salem n'est plus en usage d'ici l'année prochaine…

Les deux bruns échangèrent un sourire et se frappèrent dans leurs mains.

- On sera tous ensemble ! Invasion de hors-la-loi ! sourit Ace.

- Y'aura qui ? demanda George.

- Izou faisait la métamorphose, donc, il retournera auprès d'Oyaji. Ce qui nous laisse Robin, Sanji, Nami et Zoro, réfléchit Luffy. Yassop préférera qu'Usopp finisse ça sous sa surveillance avec les sorciers de l'équipage, tout en s'assurant qu'il reste un bon tireur. Chopper, je vais voir s'il reste aux US, mais s'il vient ici, il sera soit en formation à Sainte Mangouste, soit l'assistant de l'infirmière.

- Franky ne reprendra pas Etude des moldus ? Dommage, c'est un bon prof.

- Iie. Il pourrait pas tenir ici avec toutes les machines qu'il a en lui, commenta Ace. Il a pas parlé de bois d'Adam ?

- Oui, il va faire un navire pour remplacer le _Merry_.

- Et Brook ? Toujours en tournée ?

- Surtout les oreilles à l'affût pour les destinations possibles en vue de conquérir tous les océans du monde, afin que je devienne le Kaizoku Ou ! sourit Luffy.

- On a oublié quelqu'un, ne ? fit Ace songeusement, bien que son sourire disait qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait.

Luffy tomba à la renverse de sa chaise, mort de rire.

- Mais oui ! Sabo ! Gred, tu es un idiot ! réalisa George.

- Humph ! Je te retourne le compliment, Forge, lui dit son jumeau.

- L'année prochaine sera intéressante, sourirent les jumeaux.

* * *

Luffy était en retard.

Il retira sa robe, et la fourra dans son sac. C'était gênant.

Il s'était paumé en se rendant à son cours de sortilège et avait fini à l'opposé.

Il sauta d'un escalier pour gagner du temps, et se rattrapa sur ses pieds dans un autre.

Il devait à tout prix éviter de faire quoique ce soit qui risquait d'étirer son corps, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il se fraya un passage entre quelques élèves, sauta un nouvel escalier, et arriva, essoufflé, devant la salle de cours qu'il ouvrit, faisant sursauter le petit professeur.

- J'ai eu votre frère l'heure précédent, vous avez de la chance qu'il m'ait prévenu, jeune homme. Allez, vite, asseyez-vous, le cours a commencé ! fit le petit professeur.

Luffy ignora Harry, Ron et Hermione pour aller se mettre à côté de Neville, pendant que le professeur reprenait ses explications. Le garçon retira sa robe du sac pour l'enfiler et sortit ses affaires.

- Pourquoi tu as retiré ta robe ? souffla Neville

- Elle me gênait pour ce que je devais faire pour arriver à temps.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Ace, pâle comme un linge.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! souffla le garçon.

- En quel honneur ? Décidément, c'est un complot ! Après le petit-frère qui arrive en retard, voilà l'aîné qui interrompt mon cours ! s'offusqua le tout petit homme.

- Genkotsu est là…

Toutes les couleurs disparurent du visage de Luffy.

- Je vois. N'oubliez pas d'avertir le professeur Fushisho et filez d'ici. Je vous veux ici ce soir après le dîner, monsieur Monkey, histoire que vous rattrapiez ce cours.

- J'y veillerais, assura Ace. Allez, Luffy, bouge-toi, si tu veux pas qu'il t'écorche vif, je viens de lui échapper de justesse !

Luffy ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et fila en courant avec son frère.

- Aaaaah… enfin… si seulement leur grand-père voulait bien les laisser tranquilles, une fois, nous pourrions les faire étudier tranquillement. Donc, j'en étais…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard totalement perdu, puis regardèrent Hermione qui n'avait pas saisi plus qu'eux.

* * *

Hermione referma un nouveau livre et soupira profondément.

_Rien_. Toujours rien.

Elle avait fait une razzia sur le Chemin de Traverse, et n'ayant rien vu, elle avait dû chercher dans une bibliothèque normale, en se disant que là, au moins, elle trouverait peut-être quelque chose. Mais non, toujours rien. Que ce soit sur Nicolas Flamel ou sur les akuma no mi. Elle n'allait tout de même pas devoir faire un tour par l'Allée des Embrumes ?!

- Tu fais des recherches dangereuses.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna, pour voir un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, environ du même âge qu'Ace, lui sourire gentiment. Il avait une étrange cicatrice au niveau d'un de ses yeux.

- Je voulais pas te faire peur, désolé. Mais je t'ai entendue grommeler quelque chose qui m'a pour le moins… _surpris_. Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'approcher.

Hermione rougit.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Au passage, je me nomme Sabo. Sabo Silver.

- Hermione Granger, oui, installez-vous.

Hermione fit une place à la table de la bibliothèque publique et Sabo s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Alors, tu fais des recherches sur les akuma no mi ? souffla Sabo, brusquement sérieux.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Oh, oui, je sais ce que c'est… mais toi, tu le sais ?

- Non, j'ai essayé de traduire les mots, mais y'a rien qui correspond…

Sabo soupira et tira à lui la feuille avec les gribouillis, montrant que les recherches ne menaient pas bien loin. Il lui prit un crayon à papier et traça quelques kanjis avant de faire une flèche et d'inscrire à côté les mots 'Devil's fruit'.

- Un fruit ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Et ouais… un simple fruit, et pourtant, une simple bouchée et tu peux devenir un monstre aux yeux de quasi tout le monde.

Sabo continua son gribouillage et montra ce qu'il avait fait : un étrange fruit rond avec des motifs, en reliefs sans doute, rappelants des petites flammes.

- Il existe un tas d'akuma no mi, et chacun est différent, que ce soit par la forme, la couleur ou le pouvoir. Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraître dingue, mais pour quelqu'un qui fait des recherches sur l'alchimie, ce n'est pas si dingue que ça, commenta Sabo.

- Alchimie ? demanda Hermione. Je ne fais pas de recherches sur l'alchimie !

- Oh ? Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Nicolas Flamel ?

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

Sabo eut un sourire et lui dit :

- Si tu réponds à une seule question, alors, je te donnerais un indice, quand j'aurais fini avec mon cours sur les akuma no mi. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Tout à fait. Posez votre question, j'y répondrais sans hésitation !

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce cadeau empoisonné qu'est l'akuma no mi ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question. Que lui répondre...

- Dis-moi la vérité.

Bon, ce gars le saurait si elle mentait.

Elle joua nerveusement avec les pages d'un livre ouvert face à elle et murmura :

- Un… un ami m'a sauvé la vie… en faisant… quelque chose de bizarre. Quand il a vu que je l'avais vu faire, il s'est mis à me fuir. Son frère, et même un de nos professeurs se sont montrés menaçants à mon égard, sur ce sujet. Mais ce que je veux, c'est comprendre comment il m'a sauvée et surtout, pourquoi il me fuit. Même si je suis partie du mauvais pied avec son frère, sans le savoir, ils ont été… mes premiers amis, je crois. Enfin, les premiers à ne pas m'appeler "Miss Je-sais-tout" et se moquer de moi… Je... je veux essayer d'arranger les choses, si c'est possible.

- C'est une belle résolution, sourit Sabo. Alors, je vais continuer ma leçon… tu as déjà vu un akuma no mi à l'action, donc, tu peux, je pense, t'attendre à tout, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Sabo tapota l'akuma no mi du bout du crayon.

- Ce fruit renferme un immense pouvoir, mais aussi une malédiction importante. Quiconque consommera une bouchée de ce fruit, se verra doté d'un pouvoir allant du plus ridicule au plus dangereux. Ralentir le temps, se transformer en écureuil volant, devenir le feu, ou provoquer des séismes à volonté... C'est bien simple, tout ce qui est imaginable, et même inimaginable, peut être un akuma no mi. Mais il y a quelques petites choses à savoir… la première, c'est que tu ne peux pas savoir quel sera le pouvoir contenu dans le fruit. Soit il est déjà connu et répertorié dans une des rares encyclopédies, soit… tu ne peux que deviner et exclure tous les pouvoirs déjà existants.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est un cycle. Dès qu'un noryokusha, ou devil's user, meurt, son pouvoir revient, sous la forme d'un fruit identique à celui qui avait été consommé à l'origine. Chaque fruit est unique. S'il existe déjà, tu ne le retrouvera jamais dans la nature, sauf si la personne qui a le pouvoir meurt. Pour certains, c'est plus compliqué, mais on va pas entrer dans ce genre de détails qui restent bien sombres pour moi.

- Si chaque fruit est unique, c'est donc un fruit possible ?

Hermione posa son doigt sur le dessin de Sabo.

- Le pouvoir est déjà pris. Mera mera no mi. Mera mera, c'est l'onomatopée japonaise pour évoquer le bruit du feu. Si on utilise les noms japonais, c'est parce que ce sont des marins nippons qui ont découvert ça, y a pas mal de siècles avant.

- Je vois. Et c'est quoi ce pouvoir ?

- Assez facile à deviner pour celui-ci.

- Le feu ?

- Exact. Quiconque consommera ce fruit deviendra le feu lui-même, avec toutes les propriétés du feu.

- C'est… whouawe…

- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait réagir comme toi…

- Il y a un souci ?

Sabo soupira et posa son crayon, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Mes deux frères ont un akuma no mi. C'est mon aîné qui a le mera mera. Nous étions des enfants, à l'époque. Lui et moi en avions neuf, et notre jeune frère allait faire ses six ans la semaine suivante. Les gens de la ville où l'on vivait ont découvert leurs pouvoirs et ils ont essayé de les tuer. Une pierre est passée droit au travers du crâne de notre aîné. Si je ne m'étais pas mit à temps sur le chemin, ça aurait crevé l'œil de notre petit-frère. Ils ont été traités en monstres par les gens qui les avaient vus grandir, malgré les protestations et l'aide fournie par certains qui nous appréciaient envers et contre tout. Si on n'a pas fini morts dans un coin de rue… c'est parce que Rayleigh est arrivé à temps. Il cherchait notre frère aîné depuis des années, puisque notre grand-père adoptif lui avait refusé sa garde, malgré qu'il soit orphelin et que Rayleigh soit son parrain. Il nous a sauvé la vie à tous les trois, et leur a permis à tous les deux de développer leurs dons sans craindre les autres. Il nous a tous les trois adoptés, en quelque sorte. Mais c'est resté gravé dans leur mémoire. Ils ont peur de la réaction des autres s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.

Sabo se laissa aller contre sa chaise, le regard dans le vague.

- Et là où l'esclavage est toujours actif et ignoré, les devil's users sont très recherchés. Plus l'akuma no mi est rare, plus il se vendra cher. Tu peux t'indigner tant que tu veux, mais tu ne sais _rien_ du monde. Je ne connais pas le monde très bien, moi non plus, mais je pense que j'ai assez vu de l'envers du décor pour prétendre en savoir un peu plus que toi sur ce qu'il se passe.

Le regard dur et lointain du garçon était assez explicite pour que la petite jeune fille le croie sur parole.

- Assez parlé de sujet qui fâchent. Je t'ai dit quelle était la plus grande faiblesse des akuma no mi ? fit Sabo.

- Non, c'est quoi ?

- La Mer. Plonge un devil's user dans une étendue d'eau un peu trop profonde, et il coulera à pic, même si c'est un bon nageur à l'origine. L'eau leur vole leur énergie. Peu de gens qui savent ce qu'est un akuma no mi abandonneraient leur capacité à nager contre un pouvoir qui risque d'être ridicule ou inutile. La majorité ne savent ce qu'ils ont mangé qu'après que le mal soit fait et qu'ils ne puissent plus revenir en arrière.

- Il suffit de rester sur la terre ferme, même si on peut dire adieu aux vacances à la plage. Je vois pas où est le souci.

- Malheureusement, soixante pour cent des consommateurs ne voient pas leur vie loin de l'océan. Tu leur demanderais de renoncer à ce qui fait partie d'eux, pour un handicap. Cette idée rendrait mes frères malades rien qu'en y pensant.

Sabo essaya de ne pas rire, se souvenant apparemment de quelque chose d'assez drôle. Il secoua la tête, puis reprit :

- Revenons aux pouvoirs… il y a trois catégories parmi eux. Les logias, qui sont surtout les éléments ou ce qui en est dérivé… la glace, le feu, la lave, le sable, la lumière… tout ce genre de choses… ont les places généralement au sommet, parce qu'ils sont, à une exception près, intangibles. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, je le sais, merci, je ne suis pas une idiote ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Après, y'a les zoans… on raconte qu'ils peuvent se transformer en animal ou prendre une apparence hybride. Dedans, on a un autre classement, suivant la rareté. Les carnivores sont dits comme étants les plus forts, mais face à un zoan antique du genre dinosaure, ou mythique, comme Buddah ou un Phénix… Enfin. Ensuite, y a les paramécias, ou le fourre tout ! Là où on range le reste. Le pouvoir de faire pousser des membres à volonté, de créer des tsunamis, de transformer les gens en jouets...! Mon jeune frère a mangé le paramécia gomu gomu no mi. C'est une balle de caoutchouc, un élastique sur patte, capable d'étirer ses membres sans souci, de se gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, et j'en passe.

Cela fit tilt dans la mémoire d'Hermione.

- Attendez… les fruits sont censés être uniques, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui… et ? s'enquit Sabo, surpris.

- Il existe un autre fruit capable d'étirer ses membres ?

Sabo appuya son menton sur sa main, pensif.

- Tu me poses une colle, là. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais pas comme le gomu gomu, c'est certain. Pourquoi ?

- Le nom de votre petit frère… ce serait pas Monkey D. Luffy ?

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Sabo.

Hermione dévisagea Sabo d'un air abasourdi.

- C'est… c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie… souffla Hermione.

Sabo se frappa la tête et essaya de son mieux de rire aussi bas que possible.

- J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement ! Après tout, j'ai eu des paragraphes entiers sur toi dans les lettres qu'il m'envoyait… venant d'un idiot comme lui, c'est surprenant ! Tu es donc impliquée dans l'incident d'Halloween, et tu t'es fait remettre en place par le flamboyant Hiken no Ace et le féroce Fushisho Marco…

Hermione eut un air embarrassé.

- Faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est l'instinct de survie. Si t'as aucun souci à avoir un oiseau pour enseignant, un sempai inflammable et un camarade de classe caoutchouteux, les choses vont très vite aller mieux, crois-moi. Encore plus vite que tu ne le crois…

- Vous êtes vraiment…

- Je suis le cadet. On est frères adoptifs, donc c'est normal que je sois blond avec deux frères bruns. Et je suis leur sens commun. J'étudie à Salem… enfin, _étudiais_, puisque l'école a sauté… officiellement, c'est le prof de potion qui a fait une sale expérience… officieusement… on pense plutôt que le prof d'Etude des Moldus et un des nouveaux ont fait une invention un peu trop dangereuse… enfin.

C'était dingue… tomber comme ça sur quelqu'un qui en savait autant sur les akuma no mi, mais, en plus de ça, qui lui avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il se passait avec Luffy.

- Tu veux un conseil ? Dès que tu verras Ace, saute-lui dessus, et dis-lui que tu t'en fous de ce qu'il peut être. Je vais pas le voir, ni lui ni Marco. Le vieux Shirohige a réquisitionné Ace… néanmoins… je peux te conduire à Luffy, sourit Sabo.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?! demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Il s'est réuni avec des amis dans un parc. Enfin, certains de ses potes… ceux qui peuvent se balader en public sans faire hurler tout le monde. Préviens tes parents, et je t'y conduis, si tu veux. Oh, et avant que j'oublie… Nicolas Flamel… on en parle dans l'Histoire de ton école.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda Hermione.

- Ta façon de jurer quand tu marmonnais à voix basse. Dans la famille, on jure peut-être par Davy Jones ou par nos chapeaux, mais toi, tu as juré par la Barbe de Merlin…

Hermione rougit encore plus.

- Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur, jeune demoiselle, je vais vous conduire à mon malotru de petit-frère.

* * *

Luffy tomba à la renverse du banc sur lequel il était assis, tellement il se marrait. Rayleigh le regarda se rouler dans l'herbe derrière le banc et échangea un sourire avec Zoro et Robin, décidant de le laisser faire.

- C'est pas drôle… soupira son ami Usopp.

- Par ta faute, j'ai perdu une de mes sources principales de revenus, Usopp ! Je vais demander un dédommagement à Yassop, pour la peine ! rugit Nami en frappant sur le crâne du jeune homme au long nez.

- Ite ! C'est bon ! Me frappe pas si fort !

- Je pourrais plus m'entraîner, aussi, grogna Zoro.

- Marco-kun se débrouille bien à l'épée. Pas aussi bien que Thatch ou Vista, et surtout pas comme Mihawk, mais assez bien pour que tu puisses apprendre deux trois trucs de lui. Il te donnera des cours, si tu finis à Poudlard l'année prochaine, pointa Rayleigh.

- Ce sera assez intéressant… sourit mystérieusement Robin. L'équipage quasiment réuni dans un même établissement.

- Il faut éviter que ton admission dans le corps enseignant ne s'ébruite trop, Robin-kun, ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis à tous. Luffy, arrête de te rouler dans l'herbe, s'il te plaît.

Luffy se remit sur le banc, toujours hilare.

- Mais y a quelque chose à craindre, néanmoins, soupira Rayleigh.

Luffy se calma brusquement, très sombre.

- Tu as saisi, Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sanji en tirant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

- Nami. Si elle va à Poudlard, avec son caractère, elle ira direct à Serpentard. Elle est intelligente, mais je me demande si ce sera assez pour qu'elle entre à Serdaigle. Mais si elle va à Serpentard, elle sera en danger.

Rayleigh hocha sombrement la tête.

- Slughorn a été forcé d'accepter mon transfert quand j'ai réduit tous les idiots de la maison en un tas sanglant, et j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle… comment j'ai pu finir par devenir camarade en crime avec un Gryffondor, c'est encore un mystère. Surtout qu'on avait commencé dès le train, et que ma répartition initiale ne l'a pas fait reculer.

- Y'a des choses qui restent encore mystérieuses en ce bas monde, commenta Usopp.

- Mais je suis censée courir quel genre de risque ? demanda Nami.

- Tu es une enfant de moldus. Serpentard prône la pureté. Appuie ce point-là près du Choixpeau.

- Aucun souci, Nami-swan, je serais là pour te protéger ! assura Sanji en tournoyant autour de la rouquine, qui eut un soupir agacé.

Luffy échangea un regarda avec Zoro, qui hocha la tête.

Si Nami finissait à Serpentard, il serait là pour la soutenir. Pas qu'il manque de quoi que ce soit pour aller dans une autre maison, mais il était le seul ayant des traits de personnalité qui pourraient éventuellement le mener dans cette maison.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Sabo arriva.

- Heya, Kaizoku-tachi ! L'apprenti révolutionnaire voudrait emprunter le futur Kaizoku Ou, sourit le blondinet.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy, curieux.

Sabo se décala d'un pas, laissant voir Hermione, qu'il cachait auparavant de sa carrure. La jeune demoiselle se tordait nerveusement les mains.

Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds et, avant de faire quoique ce soit, sa camarade de classe s'était jetée à son cou pour lui faire un énorme câlin, le surprenant.

- Je lui ai fait un briefing, et voilà le résultat. Alors, chibi Kaizoku, tu vas prendre le fameux courage des Gryffondors à deux mains et cesser de te cacher ? sourit Sabo.

Rayleigh éclata de rire.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu commençais à avoir du succès avec les filles, Luffy ! Ahahahaha ! se marra le vieil homme.

Sanji grogna et ajusta sa cravate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette lady, k'ssou gomu, marmona-t-il.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, souffla Hermione, toujours accrochée à Luffy.

- Je… je te fais pas peur ? s'étonna le garçon.

- On est tous des monstres par rapport à quelque chose. Et tu es l'un de mes rares amis… non, je n'ai pas peur.

Robin eut un petit rire.

- Bravo, jeune homme, félicita Rayleigh, inclinant sa tête avec un sourire fier vers Sabo.

- En expliquant les tenants et les aboutissants, les gens intelligents acceptent facilement les choses, sourit Sabo.

- Merci Hermione, sourit Luffy en lui rendant son étreinte.

Et les deux jeunes se détachèrent.

- Tu as déniché mon frère où ? demanda Luffy.

- Bibliothèque, un peu par hasard.

- Marco a parlé dans le vide, expliqua Sabo. Ou alors, il a pas sorti ses serres, pour rendre la menace plus explicite.

- Je vois, saisit Rayleigh en se caressant la barbe.

- Moi, pas du tout, je crois qu'on a loupé un épisode, commenta Usopp en se grattant le nez. Arrête ton char, Sanji. Luffy n'aime que la viande, ses nakamas, sa famille, ses amis et l'aventure. Il va pas s'intéresser à l'amour rapidement.

- Installe-toi, je vais te présenter mes amis, Hermione ! Minna, c'est Granger Hermione, une de mes camarades de classe ! Hermione, tu connais déjà mon nii-chan Sabo. Le marimo heddô, c'est Zoro Roronoa. La brune, c'est Robin Nico, elle sera sans doute la nouvelle prof d'histoire de la magie l'an prochain, mais ça doit rester secret… Ensuite, la rousse, c'est Nami, elle aime l'argent et les mandarines !

- Enchantée, firent les deux filles avec un sourire.

- De même, rougit Hermione.

- Le blond c'est Sanji, il adore cuisiner…

- Ce sera un plaisir de faire découvrir mes plats à une telle Lady ! assura Sanji en se mettant à genoux devant Hermione pour lui faire un baisemain.

- Tch. Ero-cook… grogna Zoro.

- Tu me cherches, marimo-marimo !? gronda Sanji, se redressant immédiatement.

- Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont toujours comme ça, sourit Robin.

Nami fit craquer ses poings et asséna un coup sur la tête des deux idiots, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Ensuite, lui, c'est Usopp ! Mais il sera pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine avec tout le monde.

- Usopp-sama s'en va finir sa formation avec son père, sourit le jeune au long nez. Le grand Usopp-sama va détruire des monstres inimaginables !

- Hai, hai, en attendant, Usopp-sama nous fera le plaisir de ne pas faire sauter le _Red Force_. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Shanks-kun, sourit Rayleigh.

- Et lui, c'est notre oncle d'adoption, Silver Rayleigh. Il est passé par Poudlard il y a biiiiien longtemps ! présenta Sabo. Celui qui nous a accessoirement sauvé la vie…

- Qui peut tuer Ace ? soupira Nami.

- Ceux qui savent faire usage du Haki ou qui se sentent supérieurs au feu… après, une fois à l'eau, l'allumette n'est plus aussi effrayante.

- Ne te moque pas de ton frère ainsi. Tu devrais même le féliciter ! gronda gentiment Rayleigh.

- De ? Du fait qu'il a énervé le vieux au point qu'on puisse pas passer Noël en famille ? demanda Luffy.

- Je pense que votre frère va changer de tenue vestimentaire très vite, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi...

- Tu dois pas comprendre grand-chose, sourit Robin à Hermione.

- J'avoue que non… Mais même si je ne saisis pas grand-chose, le peu que je comprends est assez… drôle, avoua Hermione.

- On est des criminels, lui dit Luffy de but en blanc.

- Pardon ?

- Prend des gants pour dire ce genre de choses, Lu', soupira Sabo. Mais oui, tous autant que nous sommes, Ace et Marco y compris, on joue du mauvais côté de la loi. Rayleigh est un ancien pirate avec une prime toujours active. Luffy est un capitaine, aussi jeune soit-il, et eux sont une partie de ses hommes. Quant à moi, je suis dans la Révolution.

- C'est…

- Inattendu, n'est-ce pas… Et pourtant, Salem m'a prise en connaissance de cause, alors qu'ils savent que le monde entier me recherche, pour un savoir que je suis la dernière à détenir, sourit tristement Robin, les yeux fermés.

- Et Marco est le bras droit de l'actuel Seigneur des Océans. Aussi nonchalant et frêle qu'il puisse paraître, il pourrait renverser des géants d'une pichenette, soupira Rayleigh. Chacun de nous avons choisi d'être des criminels, pour différentes raisons… majoritairement, c'est pour être libre...

- Mais pour nous, si on suit Luffy malgré ses idées stupides et dangereuses qui font que, malgré le fait que nous soyons mineurs pour la majorité, on nous recherche activement, c'est parce qu'il nous a sauvé la vie à un moment ou à un autre, et qu'il nous a offert une opportunité en or pour réaliser nos rêves, sourit Nami. Alors, pour rien au monde on ne reviendrait à nos vies d'avant, où nous n'étions pas des criminels.

- Juge par tes yeux, et non par les ouï-dire, conseilla Sabo avec un clin d'œil.

Contre toute attente, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je ne demande que ça ! Voir quelque chose qui remette en question tout ce que je sais, et apprendre un peu plus.

- Alors, nous allons bien nous entendre, rit doucement Robin.

Rayleigh regarda la petite demoiselle en souriant, alors que Luffy riait.

Encore une fois, Luffy arrivait à s'entourer de gens assez inattendus...

- Ne, tu veux surprendre Ace ? proposa Sabo.

- Sabo, ton frère ne peut pas être surpris comme ça, sans conséquences… soupira Rayleigh.

- Y'a pas de souci ! assura Luffy. Daijobu, Ji-chan ! Il a toujours du kairioseki dans ses affaires !

- Kairioseki ?

- C'est du granit marin. Une pierre mystérieuse, qui dégage la même énergie que la mer et annule les pouvoirs des devil's users. Pas très agréable à porter, rit doucement Robin.

Hermione la regarda, perplexe.

- Oui, j'en suis une, demoiselle. Mais de là à te faire une démonstration de mes pouvoirs… tu pourras, dès l'an prochain, essayer de les deviner.

Et elle offrit un sourire mystérieux à Hermione.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie :**_

_**Haha, j'ai finalement fini la correction, malgré cette *BIIIIP* de coupure de courant ! (Faut vraiment que je sauvegarde plus souvent...) Par contre, je mettrai un peu plus de temps pour le suivant.**_

_**Bref, j'ai expliqué ce que je faisais à ma grand-mère et ma tante (Oui, squatter un ordi en plein milieu d'un repas familial, c'est pas commun... M'enfin, on avait fini de manger et je continuais à participer.) et elle vous souhaitent à tous une excellente journée ! (Elles vous auraient bien proposé un morceau de gâteau, mais comme on ne sait pas où vous êtes... Il y en a plus pour moi ^^ (Moelleux au chocolat avec crème chantilly~ (oui, je veux vous affamer)))**_

_**PS : KaylaStrikers : Je trouve aussi que Lu' aurait été marrant à Serpentard, tu sais... Enfin, on est tous d'accord que Zoro ferait tache à Gryffondor, non ? Le vert jurerai trop avec la déco... *évite les katanas jaillissants de l'écran* (Et c'est pas que je suis en forme, j'essaye juste de suivre le rythme de Zia-sama... Donc je suis encore loin d'avoir le niveau :D )**_


	4. Livre I part 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci d'être au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre sur le x-over HP/OP.**

**Merci aussi à zewolf D. 43 ; Mana .Y (rooo c'est classe, pourtant *se prend une pierre* d'accord, j'essaierai de ne plus blanchir les cheveux d'Ace / Franky et Usopp sont les coupables de l'explosion de Salem / Roger était bien à Gryffy, avec Garp (hehe, c'était animé, ne ?) et oui, Rayleigh a bien fait Serpentard à Serdaigle. ) ; Momo-okami ; Kira1726 (j'ai un autre x-over de ce genre en préparation, t'es pas prête de rattrapé ton retard, quoiqu'on en aura bientôt fini avec Skyrim) ; KailaStriker (non, mais tu as la réponse du pourquoi kà), Hotaru-no-kata (pas plus, mais je la voyais bien servir de pont entre le monde de OP et de HP par son intelligence vive).**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Salut vous deux, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? salua Hermione en revenant, la veille de la reprise des cours.

- Salut Hermione… on a rien trouvé, marmonna Ron en laissant tomber sa tête avec déprime sur la table.

- Eh bien, je pense que mon Noël a été bien plus fructueux que le vôtre !

Et avec bonne humeur, elle s'assit à leur table et déposa un paquet de feuilles.

- Dedans, voyez-vous, j'ai réuni d'un côté tout ce qui concerne Nicolas Flamel et de l'autre, les akuma no mi. Disons que ma bonne étoile s'est présentée par le plus grand des hasards pendant que je râlait sur le fait de ne rien trouver.

- Tu as trouvé autant d'informations ?

- Avec la description des akuma no mi d'Ace et Luffy et mes suppositions sur celui du professeur Fushisho, et de Robin Nico, une femme que j'ai rencontrée. Je peux vous dire que l'année prochaine ne sera pas de tout repos ! Vous saviez que Salem avait sauté ?

- Salem ? Sauté ? Non, je savais pas, s'étonna Ron.

- C'est quoi Salem ? demanda Harry.

- C'est l'école de magie numéro un des Etats Unis, résuma le rouquin. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- C'est bien simple… on cherchait au mauvais endroit pour Nicolas Flamel. C'est l'homme qui a trouvé les propriétés du sang de dragon et qui a conçu la Pierre Philosophale, une pierre légendaire pouvant changer le métal en or et donner l'immortalité. Cet homme a plus de six cent ans. On ne risquait pas d'entendre parler de lui dans l'Histoire Contemporaine ! D'après moi, c'est ça que cache Touffu.

- Pas étonnant que Rogue veuille cette pierre, commenta Harry. L'immortalité et la richesse dans une pierre… qui ne donnerait pas tout ce qu'il a pour avoir ça ? Et pour les akuma no mi, c'est quoi au final ?

- Des fruits.

- Tu te fiches de nous ?

- Non, du tout. L'oncle de Luffy lui-même m'a demandé de vous parler de ça. Si vous prenez bien la nouvelle, sans que vous vous mettiez à le traiter différemment, alors, vous échapperez à un sortilège d'amnésie.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry.

- Vu ce que j'ai dit à Luffy, ma réponse est claire. J'ai pas encore vu Ace, mais il va très vite savoir ce que je pense de ça. Bon, installez-vous bien sur vos sièges, parce que je vais essayer de rendre la chose compréhensible pour deux idiots comme vous.

- He oh, c'est bon, on a peut-être pas tout les livres du cursus dans le crâne, mais on est pas si bêtes que ça ! s'indigna Ron.

- Du calme, Ron. On t'écoute, Hermione.

Hermione vérifia que personne ne les écoutait avant de commencer :

- Imaginez un fruit bizarre, dont la moindre bouchée peut vous offrir un pouvoir aléatoire, allant du plus inutile et ridicule au plus dangereux et merveilleux. Les pouvoirs reçus peuvent être tout ceux imaginables, plus ceux que vous n'imagineriez jamais. Imaginez un pouvoir inconnu, renfermé dans un simple fruit, qui peut vous condamner à craindre la mer et les étendues d'eau un peu trop profondes. C'est ça, un akuma no mi. Suivant celui sur lequel vous tombez, votre corps peut être modifié en profondeur. C'est pour ça que les marins japonais, les premiers à avoir découvert ces fruits, les ont appelé akuma no mi, littéralement les Devil's Fruits. Leurs consommateurs deviennent des Devil's User. Pour la majorité des gens, ces changements sont perçus comme un poids et une vraie malédiction, parce que les personnes aux alentours les traitent presque tout le temps en monstres. Sur le marché noir, suivant la rareté et le type de pouvoir, les prix s'envolent très vite pour certains esclaves avec un akuma no mi. Ils ne sont même plus vus en humains, mais en monstres, en sous-êtres. Pour les zoans, dont le pouvoir se rapproche des animagus sorciers, si on les traite ne serait-ce que comme les animaux dont ils prennent la forme, c'est déjà bien.

- Je comprends pourquoi Luffy s'est mis à nous fuir, pointa Ron.

- J'ai croisé leur troisième frère, c'est lui qui m'a donné toutes ces explications sur les akuma no mi. Il a une sale cicatrice sur le visage, et il m'a raconté qu'il a reçu une pierre dans la figure pour protéger Luffy d'une lapidation, quand les pierres passaient juste au travers du crâne d'Ace. Cet incident leur est arrivé quand les gens de la ville où ils vivaient, à l'époque, ont découvert leur pouvoir. Ils sont aussi maltraités que les sorciers et sorcières l'étaient durant le Moyen-Age.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer.

- Comment une pierre peut-elle passer au travers du crâne de quelqu'un… à moins que ce soit un fantôme ! chuchota furieusement Harry.

Hermione soupira et expliqua :

- Il y a trois catégories principales : les zoans, qui se rapprochent des animagus. Je pense que le professeur Fushisho en est un. Ensuite, y a les logia, qui sont les pouvoirs dérivés des éléments. Ace a le mera mera no mi, ce qui fait de lui un hi ningen. C'est un homme de feu. Vous avez déjà réussi à faire mal au feu en lui jetant des pierres ?

- Non, jamais… marmonna Ron.

- Tout s'explique ! comprit Harry. Le fait que sa baguette soit résistante au feu et spécialisée dans ce genre de chose, le fait que l'eau entre en ébullition à chaque fois qu'il est à table et de mauvaise humeur... La chaleur, aussi !

- Exact, Harry. Au vu de la difficulté à blesser un logia, ceux-ci sont mis tout en haut de l'échelle de valeur et de rareté des akuma no mi. Ensuite, la dernière catégorie, ce sont les paramécia. Tout ce qui n'entre pas dans les deux premières va dans celle-ci. Et c'est là qu'entre Luffy.

- Le pouvoir d'allonger ses bras à l'infini ? demanda Ron.

- Non. C'est un homme caoutchouc. Son corps possède les propriétés d'un élastique, voire d'un chewing-gum. Il n'y a pas que ses bras qui s'allongent. J'ai bien vu la façon dont son oncle lui tirait la joue affectueusement.

Elle pinça la joue de Ron et la tira.

- Aïe !

- Si tu étais Luffy, j'aurais pu continuer à te tirer la joue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle commune, sans que ça te fasse quoique ce soit.

Et elle lui lâcha la joue.

- C'est glauque, tout ça…commenta Ron en se massant la joue.

- Je vois pas en quoi. C'est comme la magie, sauf qu'ils ont reçu ça d'une source extérieure, fit Harry.

Il les comprenait très bien. Beaucoup _trop_ bien. Lui, il avait été traité en monstre pour sa magie, et eux, ils avaient été considérés ainsi pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus forcément demandé.

- Apparemment, des moldus pourraient consommer sans risque ces fruits et acquérir eux aussi un pouvoir. Et enfin, ils ne peuvent manger qu'un seul fruit. Au second, c'est la mort. Le corps ne peut pas supporter le poids d'une seconde malédiction.

- Même si ils peuvent faire des trucs bizarres, ils restent des gars sympas. Faudrait qu'on puisse le leur dire, soupira Harry.

- La magie elle-même à des limites à ce qui est possible, marmonna Ron. Je sais pas trop...

- En quoi, Ronald Weasley !? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui reste _encore_ à découvrir ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- J'ai rien dit. Je dis juste que c'est un peu bizarre, c'est tout. Après, Luffy reste un ami ! se défendit Ron.

- Humph !

Le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit, juste à cet instant, sur les deux frères dont il était question. Vu la façon dont Ace fronçait les sourcils et le sourire de Luffy, on pouvait deviner que le plus jeune avait fait ou dit une connerie qui ne plaisait pas à l'aîné.

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Hermione qui leva son pouce en réponse avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon se plaça ensuite devant son frère, qui se dirigeait vers son dortoir, et lui enfonça un doigt dans les abdos, lui disant quelque chose avec un énorme sourire qui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils de son aîné.

- Continue comme ça, et je te jette dans le lac sans le moindre remords, Monkey D. Luffy, menaça Ace.

- Allez, dit pas que ça t'es pas passé par la tête.

- Il a des limites à la discrétion ! Même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, c'est pas faisable, et surtout, pour aller où après ? Salem a fait boum ! On maîtrise peut-être l'espagnol et le portugais, assez pour trouver une école en Amérique Latine ou dans le Sud de l'Europe, mais il y aura une enquête et...

Clic !

Ron et Harry purent voir que Luffy avait refermé un étrange bracelet autour du poignet d'Ace, qui pâlit quasi immédiatement. Il vacilla un peu sur ses jambes et regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds, mais Luffy garda son immense sourire.

- Kairioseki ? Nande ? souffla Ace.

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux petits bras se refermer autour de sa taille, lui disant que quelqu'un venait de l'enlacer par derrière. S'il n'avait pas eu un bracelet de kairioseki au poignet, il se serait enflammé, en autodéfense.

- Je t'ai eu ! sourit Luffy.

- Hermione, Ace est un peu trop vieux pour toi ! taquina Fred de son coin de la salle commune, avec son frère et Lee.

Ace papillonna des yeux un instant et demanda avec une voix qu'il voulut calme :

- En quel honneur tu te jettes sur moi, Granger ?

- Comme ça, lui dit la jeune fille, la joue appuyée contre son dos. Vous avez un super frère, tous les deux. Vous êtes chanceux.

- Elle a discuté avec Sab', explicita Luffy en retirant le bracelet qu'il enroula immédiatement dans un morceau de tissu. Elle sait tout et voit ce qu'elle fait.

Ace prit d'un geste brusque le bracelet dans le tissu et se dégagea délicatement des bras de la jeune fille pour remonter vers son dortoir.

- On se voit samedi pour ton prochain cours particulier de Magie Naturelle, dit-il par dessus son épaule.

- Tu vois ! sourit Luffy. Je crois que Ji-chan m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Fushisho-sensei, donc, de ce côté aussi, ça devrait aller.

- Ron et Harry étaient en train de me dire ce qu'ils avaient eu pour Noël, tu te joins à nous ?

- Yep !

Et tout sourire, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être amis, Luffy vint s'asseoir avec eux.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, leur racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances (aucun des deux garçons ne crut Luffy quand il leur dit qu'il avait réuni son équipage de pirates pour une courte aventure durant les fêtes.). Le jeune D. fut surpris d'apprendre l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité, et cela ne se passa pas sans les remontrances d'Hermione. Mais bon, que voulez-vous...

- Sinon, au final, pourquoi Ace a été réquisitionné pour les fêtes ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, eh ben, pour son quinzième anniversaire, Shirohige-ossan a décidé de l'intégrer à l'équipage un peu en avance, histoire qu'il puisse assez comprendre comment fonctionne la seconde flotte avant d'en passer commandant, comme ça semble prévu depuis deux ans. Ace est celui qu'on surnomme le petit génie de la piraterie, et c'est pas pour rien. Mais intégrer l'équipage, ça implique accepter la marque du capitaine.

- Luffy, sois sérieux, les pirates, ça n'existe plus, lui dit Ron.

- Aceeeeee~!

Ace était redescendu entre temps pour manigancer quelques mauvaises blagues avec les jumeaux et Lee.

- Quoi _encore_ ? demanda Ace.

- Tu m'as toujours pas montré la marque !

Ace haussa les sourcils et déboutonna sa chemise, sous les sifflements de ses trois compères. Il la fit glisser de son dos, qu'il présenta à son frère, dévoilant un immense tatouage mauve représentant une étrange tête de mort, comme sur les drapeaux de pirates, arborant un sourire féroce et une belle moustache blanche.

- Elle est démente cette marque, Ace !

- Hai, hai, je peux me rhabiller ?

Luffy se jeta sur son frère et lui piqua sa chemise, se faisant courser par son aîné dans la salle commune, puis au dehors, sous les commentaires offensés de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

Ace baissa son livre, assit dans l'entrée où il attendait le retour d'Harry après le dernier match de Quidditch. Hermione, Ron et Luffy étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien à côté de lui.

- Le Héros du jour arrive, pointa Ace en marquant sa page.

En effet, Harry arrivait, assez perturbé.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé !? s'écria Hermione.

- C'était un bon match, Potter, commenta Ace, avec le rire de Luffy qui voulait tout dire.

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Et Ace a mis Malfoy, Grabbe et Goyle chaos d'un regard ! T'aurais dû voir ça, ils se sont même fait dessus ! exulta Ron en donnant des grandes tapes dans le dos d'Harry. On leur a vraiment montré quelque chose à ces Serpentards ! Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune, on a fait une fête, Fred et George ont réussi à voler des gâteaux et des tas d'autres trucs dans la cuisine !

- Pas difficile ! rit Luffy avec des yeux brillants devant la mention de nourriture.

- On verra ça plus tard, dit Harry d'un ton précipité. Allons dans un endroit tranquille, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire…

Tout le monde regarda le garçon avec un peu de surprise et ils suivirent tous gentiment Ace qui leur dénicha rapidos une salle vide dont ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- _Enjomo_.

Un mur de flamme naquit devant la porte, surprenant les trois autres.

- C'est juste une mesure de sécurité, je l'éteindrais en partant, assura Ace en allant se mettre sur une table.

Son frère se hissa à côté de lui, curieux, attendant qu'Harry parle.

- Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il y a sous le chien à trois têtes, dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je le sais, Potter, assura Ace.

- Et pourquoi moi je sais rien ?! s'indigna Luffy.

- Doué comme tu es pour mentir… et puis quoi encore… Tu pourrais même pas mentir pour sauver ta propre vie.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Luffy du bout des lèvres, tout transpirant, et en détournant le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Donc, que veux-tu nous dire au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale, Potter ?

Harry résuma tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Rogue et son désir de s'emparer de la Pierre, puis raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

- Rogue veut voler la Pierre et obliger Quirell à l'aider ? marmonna Ace, pensif.

- Oui. Il y a sûrement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirell doit connaître les formules magiques pour les neutraliser, souffla Harry.

- Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il faut que Quirell tienne tête à Rogue, dit Hermione, inquiète.

- Dans ce cas, elle aura bientôt disparu, commenta Ron. Vous en pensez quoi, vous deux ?

- J'aime pas Quirell-sensei… je sais pas pourquoi… avoua Luffy en balançant ses jambes.

- Malgré toute la haine et la rancœur que j'ai pour le prof de potion… non, ça me chiffonne. Je vais en parler à Marco.

- Tu es obligé d'en référer à lui pour tout ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

- En acceptant de porter la marque que j'ai dans mon dos, Marco est devenu mon supérieur hiérarchique. Dans la chaîne de commande, il est sur le second plus haut échelon, et moi, je suis touuuuut en bas, donc oui, pour l'instant, je me dois d'en référer à lui. Il a plus de légitimité à poser des questions. Pas d'inquiétude, Potter, Marco est un _génie_.

* * *

Marco soupira profondément et se massa les tempes après avoir entendu le rapport d'Ace.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger ne peuvent décidément pas s'empêcher de fourrer leur nez partout, yoi, marmonna l'enseignant.

- Quels sont les ordres ?

- Garde-les à l'œil au maximum, mais ne les empêche pas de chercher, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça les occupe, après tout... Et Quirell aussi, surveille-le. _Surtout_ lui, mais n'intervient surtout pas, à moins que je t'en donne l'ordre.

- Je vais emprunter la carte aux jumeaux. Autre chose, Taïsho ?

- Bon travail, Ace. Tu peux retourner à ta tour, yoi. Et bonne nuit.

Ace eut un sourire éblouissant, s'inclina, et fila joyeusement se coucher.

* * *

Luffy regarda avec envie la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, admirant rêveusement la belle journée de vacances qui lui tendait les bras.

- Monkey D. Luffy, révise, menaça Hermione.

Luffy échangea un regard avec les deux autres garçons, mais se reçu une claque derrière le crâne de la part de son frère aîné, qui traînait pas mal avec eux ces jours-ci.

- Haii… bouda le garçon en se remettant au travail.

Ace esquissa un sourire et continua ses propres révisions, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à un parchemin à moitié caché par ses livres. Et bizarrement, il fut le premier à voir l'intrus dans la salle :

- Konnichiwa, Hagrid.

Les premières années levèrent le nez pour voir le géant apparaître, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque ? s'écria Ron.

- Je suis simplement venu jeter un petit coup d'œil, annonça le géant, d'une voix pas très naturelle. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? J'espère que vous avez cessé de de vous intéresser à Nicolas Flamel ?

- Hagrid… tu caches aussi bien les secrets que mon frère sait mentir, fit Ace d'un sourire provocateur.

- Et il y a longtemps qu'on a trouvé ce que nous cherchions, annonça Ron d'un ton assuré. Et nous savons ce que garde ce chien. Il s'agit de la Pierre philo…

- Shhhh ! Weasley ! gronda Ace.

- Chut ! Parle moins fort ! Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? fit nerveusement Hagrid.

- Personne ne nous écoute, de toute façon, marmonna Luffy en laissant tomber son menton sur son livre, déprimé.

- Mais ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, nous voulions justement vous poser quelques petites questions, intervint Harry. On se demandait ce qui était prévu pour garder la Pierre, en dehors de Touffu.

- Chut ! répéta Hagrid. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir plus tard. Je ne vous promets rien, mais cessez de jacasser à ce sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui ait tout raconté.

- Alors à tout l'heure.

Et Hagrid s'en alla à pas lourds, traînant ses grands pieds sur le parquet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos ? demanda Hermione, songeuse.

- Hon. C'est une bibliothèque après tout, ne ? A moins que ce soit de la viande… Ite ! Ace !

Luffy eut une moue et se massa l'arrière du crâne.

- Ce ne peut être qu'un livre, c'est vrai, puisque nous sommes dans une bibliothèque et qu'à moins que Madame Pince ne cache autre chose ici… restez ici, je vais voir dans quelle section il était, soupira Ace en se levant de la table.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant les quatre autres l'attendre patiemment. Quand il revint, il avait une pile de livres dans une main, qu'il déposa sur la table au moment où Marco passait à leur table.

- Tu t'intéresses aux dragons, maintenant, yoi ? s'étonna le professeur.

- Bonjour Fushisho-sensei, saluèrent Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- Iie, je suis toujours aussi passionné par les phénix… le sourire d'Ace était particulier, mais seul Luffy et Marco semblèrent saisir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Hagrid fait une rechute. Je peux quelque chose pour vous, Taïsho ?

Marco salua les trois autres, puis laissa tomber un volumineux journal sur les affaires d'Ace.

- J'ai fini de le lire. Quand tu auras cinq minutes, mets à jour tout ce qu'on sait des têtes primées, yoi. Ne te tue pas à la tâche, tout de même. Oh, et Mugiwara… mes félicitations, cent millions, c'est une belle somme...

- Aligatou ! sourit Luffy.

- Bonne journée, les jeunes.

Et Marco s'éloigna.

- Tu disais quoi en disant qu'Hagrid avait fait une rechute ? demanda Ron.

- Ce sont tous les livres qu'il a consulté et tous traites des dragons, pointa Ace en montrant les différents ouvrages, pendant qu'Hermione prenait le journal, curieuse.

- Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, déclara Harry.

- Mais c'est contraire à nos lois, fit remarquer Ron. L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait ça.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Luffy, tu es exaspérant. Hermione, la langue qu'on utilise aujourd'hui sur les mers, c'est le japonais. Et comme c'est un journal sur ce qu'il se passe sur les océans, tu ne vas rien comprendre, soupira Ace.

- Je me contente de regarder les images, pour l'instant, fit Hermione. Quand j'aurais fini la montagne de devoirs, je chercherais des sorts de traduction… si tu as fini de faire ce que tu dois faire avec, bien entendu.

Ace haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi les dragons sont interdits ? demanda Harry.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Si tu voyais les brûlures que Charlie s'est faites avec des dragons sauvages en Roumanie ! pointa Ron.

- Vegapunk essaye d'en faire un artificiellement, comme si y'en avait pas déjà assez en liberté, marmonna Ace.

- Il n'y a tout de même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, il y en a, assura Ron. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Vert Gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ?

- Le ministère bosse assez bien pour que notre cher ami Potter, qui, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Ron, a passé toute sa vie chez des moldus, n'en sache rien, soupira Ace.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que mijote Hagrid, souffla Hermione. C'est qui Vegapunk ?

- Un scientifique. Pas la moindre idée de s'il a de la magie ou pas. On dit qu'il faudrait cinq cent ans à l'humanité pour atteindre son niveau, tellement c'est un génie. Il fait notamment des recherches sur les… enfin, vous savez quoi.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, comprenant qu'il était question des akuma no mi.

- Il paraît qu'il a réussi à faire consommer un truc comme ça à un objet, marmonna Luffy.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry.

- Avec Vegapunk, _tout_ est possible. Je t'emprunte cette page, Hermione, on parle de Thatch, un des commandants de mon équipage, fit Ace en prenant une page du journal à Hermione.

- Vous êtes nombreux ? demanda Ron.

- On a le capitaine et quinze commandants, puisque le second commandant est mort il y a quelques temps. C'est lui qui voulait que je le remplace quand je serais en âge. En sachant qu'il y a seize flottes, avec cent personnes par flotte… ça fait mille six cent seize personnes…

- Ne, Nii-chan, si vous êtes tous des kiodaïs chez les Shirohige, ça vaut dire que j'ai tout autant de frères ? fit Luffy.

- Non. Moi, oui, mais si tu n'as pas la marque et si Oyaji te reconnaît pas officiellement comme son fils, alors…

Ace fit un geste pour les trois autres, comme pour leur dire que c'était pas important, et le trio haussa les épaules. Ces histoires de pirateries leur donnaient des migraines. Il rejeta un œil au parchemin et blanchit.

- Luffy, debout ! Range tes affaires et viens avec moi !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mugiwara.

- Le Jiji est en train de s'entretenir avec McGonagall-sensei !

Luffy ouvrit des yeux effrayés et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires avec son frère qui avait repris le journal entier.

- Vous nous direz ce qu'il se passe avec Hagrid en revenant, ne ? Enfin, si on est toujours en vie… fit nerveusement Luffy.

Son frère le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demanda Ron.

- Va savoir, marmonna Hermione. Allons voir Hagrid.

* * *

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un homme d'imposante stature en uniforme, parlant avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Tiens, vous trois, là. Sauriez-vous où se trouvent vos camarades Portgas et Monkey ?

Le trio se regarda, interrogateur, puis secoua la tête.

- Ils étaient avec nous, y a pas longtemps, pendant qu'on faisait nos révisions, puis Ace c'est mis à paniquer et il a pris la fuite avec Luffy. On sait pas pourquoi, ni où ils sont, expliqua Ron.

- Pourquoi professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient senti votre présence, Garp, rit doucement l'enseignante de métamorphose.

- Bwahahahaha ! Je vais les retrouver rapidement, ces deux garnements ! Vous les connaissez bien, tous les deux ?

- On s'entend assez bien avec eux, oui… fit Harry. On est surtout amis avec Luffy, quant à Ace…

- Un peu difficile à cerner, mais on s'entend mieux avec lui que la majorité des Gryffondors, Il a un caractère assez particulier… sourit nerveusement Hermione.

- Après, il aime traîner avec mes frères George et Fred et leur ami Lee… ils font tout un tas de sales blagues ensembles… ajouta Ron.

- C'est bien là mes garçons ! Bon, je vais de ce pas les retrouver !

Et l'homme s'éloigna.

- Merci de ne casser _aucun_ mur, Garp, lança Minerva.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un vague geste de la main, ce qui la fit soupirer.

- Professeur, qui c'était ? demanda Ron.

- Monkey D. Garp. Le grand-père de vos camarades. Vice-amiral de la Marine internationale. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais de ce pas prévenir le professeur Fushisho de la présence de cet homme dans le château. Bonne journée, vous trois.

Et elle s'en alla.

- Leur grand-père ? s'étonna Ron.

- Y a une légère ressemblance avec Luffy, remarqua Harry.

- Il n'y a que ça qui vous choque, souffla Hermione. Je vous rappelle que ce sont des _pirates_, tous les deux. Et cet homme est de la _Marine_. Je me suis renseignée, la Marine Internationale est une police des océans qui pourchasse les pirates. Voilà pourquoi ils sont si nerveux ! S'il les trouve, rien ne nous dit que le fait qu'ils soient mineurs les sauvera de la prison, voire de l'exécution. Et cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui. J'ai lu quelque chose sur lui, à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai totalement zappé de me renseigner avec Luffy en voyant qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille. Cet homme est celui qui a conduit le capitaine de leur oncle à l'échafaud. Et cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était _Gol D. Roger_.

- Gold Roger ? répétèrent les deux garçons.

- Non, Gol_ D._ Roger. C'était le premier à avoir conquis la Grand Line. Il semblerait que certaines zones du globe permettent d'accéder à une sorte d'océan caché de tout le monde, même des sorciers, au vu de sa dangerosité. Cet océan, la Grand Line, est dit impraticable et ce Roger est le premier à l'avoir conquis, raison pour laquelle il est devenu le _Roi_ des Pirates. Ce Garp est celui qui a mis le Roi des Pirates en état d'arrestation et l'a envoyé à l'échafaud. Il faut les prévenir !

- Nick ! interpella Ron.

Le fantôme, qui se contentait jusque là de flotter par-ci par-là, vint vers eux et attendit poliment de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Est-que vous n'auriez pas vu Ace et Luffy, par hasard ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ils sont partis se cacher, mais j'ai juré de ne dire à personne où ils étaient. Ils ne veulent pas que ce cher Garp les retrouve.

Hermione eut un soupir soulagé.

- Désolés du dérangement, on était inquiets à leur sujet, s'excusa Harry.

- Aucun souci ! Bonne journée !

Et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Une panthère qui se marre.

On voyait pas ça tous les jours.

En l'occurrence, le trio venait de raconter ce qu'il en était d'Hagrid aux deux frères, dans un coin de la salle commune, pendant une heure vide. Ace, sous sa forme animale à cet instant, servant de grosse peluche (volontairement ou pas, ça restait à savoir) à son petit frère qui lisait un article sur un dénommé Soul King Brook, était en train de se rouler de rire sur le dos, alors que Luffy riait aux éclats.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Hagrid compte élever un dragon et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? souffla Hermione.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut, pourquoi on devrait l'en empêcher, si c'est ce qu'il veut… fit Luffy en se curant le nez.

La panthère s'étira en baillant voluptueusement et Ace reprit sa forme humaine, debout.

- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est ce voyageur… on se balade pas comme ça avec un œuf de dragon dans ses poches… et pile quand Hagrid va boire un verre, il tombe sur quelqu'un qui joue mal au poker, avec un œuf de dragon avec lui. C'est louche, commenta Ace.

- On est d'accord sur ce point-là, Ace, soupira Harry.

- Hagrid est ici depuis pas mal de temps, il sait beaucoup de choses, et il peut se montrer très naïf. C'est facile de lui tirer des infos. _Très_ facile.

- J'aime pas ce que tu dis, Ace, pointa Luffy.

- Quelque chose se prépare…

* * *

Harry s'arrêta au niveau de la cabane de Hagrid et attendit le signal d'Ace pour toquer à la porte. La panthère regarda partout autour d'eux, puis reprit sa forme humaine, permettant à Harry de se débarrasser de sa cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est nous, Hagrid, souffla Harry.

Le géant ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer rapidement.

La scène à l'intérieur…

- J'ai vu des navires après des batailles qui étaient mieux rangés que ça, commenta Ace.

Des débris brûlaient dans un coin, et des morceaux non identifiés dans l'autre, déchirés par les crocs et les griffes du bébé dragon qui avait décidé de sérieusement marquer cette cabane comme son territoire. C'était à se demander comment personne n'avait encore rien remarqué !

Et le responsable de tout ça, Norbert, poussait des petits piaillements sur la table.

- Oui, maman est là, mon chéri ! le rassura Hagrid en venant vers lui.

Il prit le petit dragon, qui s'agita dans ses énormes bras et eut un hoquet qui enflamma la barbe du garde-chasse.

- Oups ! Garde le un moment, Ace, s'il te plaît !

Ace se retrouva avec le dragonneau fourré dans ses bras sans avoir eu son mot à dire, alors que Hagrid éteignait sa barbe.

Norbert eut un petit piaillement, se hissa sur une épaule d'Ace et s'enroula autour de son cou.

Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Ace était totalement figé, ne sachant comment réagir.

- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, pouffa Harry.

- Je suis pas attiré par les créatures écailleuses, marmonna le jeune homme en essayant de se débarrasser du dragon, qui s'enroula un peu plus autour de son cou.

- Tu veux être son parrain, Ace ? Norbert chéri t'aime tant… fit Hagrid avec enthousiasme.

- C'est malsain, Hagrid, vraiment malsain, commenta Ace en faisant de son mieux pour se dégager de Norbert. Raaah ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, incapable de faire autre chose que rire. Il devait raconter ça aux autres ! Norbert avait trouvé une nouvelle maman en la personne d'Ace !

* * *

- Tu devrais songer à l'adopter, se moqua gentiment Harry, alors qu'ils attendaient le retour de Ron dans la salle commune, tard le soir. Il t'aime bien, ce dragon, Ace.

- Forcément. Je suis le feu, je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maman dragon, avec ma température, commenta le brun qui venait de se remettre d'une crise de narcolepsie.

- Shirohige pourrait le prendre à bord, si Charlie ne le veut pas, proposa Luffy. Chopper et Usopp auraient trop peur, eux.

- Iie. On vit sur un navire, et la cohabitation avec Stefan, qui est un chien des plus adorables, ne se passerait pas assez bien pour que le navire reste en état de marche. En plus c'est du bois. Et enfin le Norvégien à Crète n'est pas un dragon fait pour la vie en haute mer.

- D'autant plus de raison que le frère de Ron accepte, soupira Hermione.

Le portrait fini par pivoter et Ron apparut, sortant de nul part, après avoir retiré la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Il se plaignit d'avoir été mordu, jusqu'à ce que Spades, qu'ils avaient utilisé pour envoyer la lettre en Roumanie, arrive, faisant qu'Ace alla ouvrir.

- C'est rien, ça, commenta Luffy avec un sourire.

- C'est rien ?! Tu appelles ça rien ?!

- Je me suis fait manger par tout plein de crocodiles, quand j'étais gamin.

- Et tu serais encore dans leur estomac si Sab' et moi n'avions pas été là pour te sauver, idiot, marmonna Ace en tendant la lettre à Harry.

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et caressa le plumage de l'oiseau, avant de faire naître une flamme au bout d'un de ses doigts. Flamme que le rapace dévora joyeusement. D'où le fait qu'il ne puisse être nourrit que par Ace.

Les trois autres lurent en même temps la lettre.

- On a rendez-vous avec Charlie à minuit, sur la plus haute tour. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, à deux, on peut tenir sous la cape en gardant Norbert entre nous, commenta Harry.

- Je vous accompagnerais. Avec mon pelage, je me fonds dans la nuit, assura Ace.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Luffy avec une moue.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est "être discret", Luffy, alors n'y songe même pas.

* * *

Au chevet du lit de Ron, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de maudire Malfoy. Il savait pour le dragon et le lieu de rendez-vous.

Et Luffy avait eu la bêtise de se faire chopper en essayant de se prouver furtif à son aîné, la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas encore la date de la retenue, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Aussi, le samedi, alors que minuit approchait, Harry et Hermione suivirent la silhouette tout juste visible du félin qui les guidait au travers des couloirs, jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Sous les adieux larmoyants du garde-chasse, la caisse contenant Norbet fut vite cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité avec les deux premières années, et ils filèrent de nouveau vers le château. Là, Ace les guida aisément entre fantômes, passages secrets et professeurs somnambules, jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, un sourire aux babines d'avoir vu que Malfoy s'était fait choppé.

Tout en haut, ils ôtèrent leur cape et Ace reprit sa forme humaine.

- Malfoy en retenue ! Y'a de quoi hurler de joie ! dansa joyeusement Hermione.

- Il vaut mieux éviter, déconseilla Harry.

- Bo, une retenue de plus ou de moins, ça va pas me faire grand-chose, ricana Ace.

Alors, ils se contentèrent de pouffer le plus silencieusement possible.

Dix minutes plus tard, leur délivrance se présenta sous la forme de quatre balais. Les amis de Charlie arrivèrent et les débarrassèrent du dragon. Après une poignée de main, ils s'en allèrent, laissant les élèves seuls sur la tour.

- Je vous attends en bas, annonça Ace.

Et il reprit sa forme animale pour descendre les marches.

Sauf que quand il se retrouva avec Rusard sous le museau qui le regarda en souriant, et qui s'adressa à lui et aux deux autres qui avaient oubliés la cape...eh bien, il semblerait que McGonagall ne serait pas prête de se coucher.

* * *

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie à une heure de matin ? demanda McGonagall, tenant toujours Neville par le bras.

Hermione garda la tête basse, avec Harry.

- C'est ma faute, sensei. J'ai voulu enseigné à Potter la voie du Busoshoku, mais je devais pour cela le soumettre à l'épreuve du dragon. Granger a appris ce qu'on manigançait et a essayé de nous en empêcher. J'étais avec Potter sur la tour, en train de lui expliquer le principe du Haki, quand elle a débarqué. On a donc décidé de rentrer quand on est tombés sur Rusard. Londubat a dû nous entendre et mal comprendre ce que nous disions. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans l'embarras, lui aussi. Si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est moi, pas eux, sensei.

Les trois premières années étaient surpris. Whouawe, Ace leur sauvait la peau ?

- Je suis surprise de votre part, Portgas, je ne vous pensais pas assez attaché à Potter pour lui enseigner une technique pareille. Néanmoins, il n'a que onze ans, et il n'a aucun intérêt à apprendre ce Haki, d'une part. D'autre part, si vous teniez à le lui enseigner, vous auriez dû faire comme pour Granger et l'aide que vous lui fournissez, et le faire dans un endroit calme, durant la journée. Vous aurez tous les trois, Londubat, Potter et vous, Portgas, cinquante points en moins. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de mes propres élèves.

- Même au temps des Marraudeurs ? demanda Ace en écrasant le pied d'Harry pour l'empêcher de protester.

- Point accordé. Néanmoins, vous aurez tous les quatre une retenue. Oui, même vous Miss Granger, car même si vos intentions étaient louables, vous étiez dehors après le couvre-feu. Monsieur Portgas, pour avoir entraîné monsieur Malfoy hors de son dortoir, volontairement ou non, vous aurez une semaine de retenue.

- Bien sensei.

- Votre jeune frère sera lui aussi en retenue avec vous. Maintenant, filez au lit !

Les quatre élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

- Désolés, Londubat, on s'attendait pas à ce que tu veuilles nous aider, s'excusa Ace.

- Y'a jamais eu de dragon ? s'étonna Neville.

- Si, mais il s'agissait d'aider Hagrid, soupira Harry. Ace, merci de nous avoir couverts.

- Rien ne t'y obligeait. Tu viens de gagner une semaine entière de retenues, marmonna Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Les années précédentes, j'avais des retenues tout le temps. J'en ai moins, cet année, puisque j'essaye de garder Luffy en place… c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur, tu sais, Granger. Quant aux points, Potter, c'est pas très important. Ce ne sont que des points. Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si Charlie n'avait pas récupéré ce dragon. Un mal pour un bien.

- Les autres ne seront pas très contents, marmonna Neville.

- J'ai déjà réussi à faire perdre le double de points à notre maison en une nuit, l'an dernier. Ils ont l'habitude, je pense. Après, vu que Serpentard se retrouve de nouveau en tête, ça risque de mal passer pour un peu tout le monde, mais les exams approchent… ça passera vite à la trappe.

* * *

Rusard fronça les sourcils en voyant les Gryffondor arriver dans le hall d'entrée, où il attendait avec Mafoy, traînants un Ace assoupit sur la pierre.

- Il a fait une crise en chemin, expliqua Luffy, son chapeau de paille sur le crâne, habillé de sa façon normale : claquettes, bermuda et chemise sans manche.

- J'espère bien que cette fois, ça lui servira de leçon pour violer le règlement de l'école. Allez, on y va ! gronda le concierge en les conduisant à l'extérieur, levant sa lampe pour mieux voir dans la nuit. Travailler dur et souffrir ! C'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, croyez-moi ! C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions ne soient plus d'actualité ! En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets, dans les cachots, pendant quelques jours ! J'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau…

- Quand un nazi sera en charge de la place, vous pourrez les ressortir, mais pas avant, k'ssou yarro… grogna Ace en revenant à lui.

Luffy lâcha son pied et tout le monde attendit que le jeune homme se relève pour les rejoindre en arrangeant sa propre chemise. Il remit son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Vous avez bien entendu tout les deux deviné ce en quoi allaient consister vos retenues, grogna Russard.

- Facile. On devait vous retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. J'ai même prit un couteau de chasse, au cas où. Heya, Hagrid !

En effet, ils étaient enfin au niveau de la cabane du garde-chasse. Hagrid les salua, sous l'aboiement de son chien. Il était avec Marco, dans sa tenue normale… qui avait un coutelas à la ceinture.

- On va dans la forêt chercher quoi, cette fois ? demanda Ace

- On va dans la forêt ? paniqua Malfoy. On va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, et même des loups-garous, de ce qu'on m'a raconté !

- Il fallait y penser avant de mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas, jeune homme, yoi, marmonna Marco, toujours aussi nonchalant. Rusard, vous pouvez retourner à votre lit, revenez à l'aube.

En marmonnant, Rusard s'en alla.

- Je refuse d'entrer dans cette forêt ! dit Mafoy.

- C'est soit ça, soit tu fais tes valises, Malfoy, lui dit calmement Ace.

- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi ! C'est le rôle des domestiques de faire ça ! Si mon père...

- C'est comme ça à Poudlard depuis des siècles, Malfoy. Soit tu fais quelque chose d'utile, soit tu rentres chez toi. Si tu crois que ton père préférerait que tu rentres comme ça, tu peux t'en aller, lui dit Hagrid.

Malfoy le regarda, puis regarda Marco, avant de baisser les yeux.

- Bien, maintenant, écoutez-moi, parce que ce que nous allons faire, c'est dangereux. Je veux que vous ne preniez aucun risque. Professeur Fushisho, si vous voulez bien…

Marco leva une main et des flammes bleutées se mirent à briller dans sa paume. Il éclaira le chemin jusqu'à un sentier, en lisière de la forêt, et s'arrêta là.

- Sore wa… souffla Ace en fronçant les sourcils, accroupit devant quelque chose de visqueux et argenté.

- Tout à fait, c'est du sang de licorne, yoi.

- Il y a par-là une licorne blessée. C'est la seconde cette semaine, j'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. Pendant que le professeur Fushisho cherchera ce qui les attaque, nous, nous allons retrouver cette malheureuse. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

- Et si on tombe sur le je-ne-sais-quoi qui agresse les licornes ? demanda nerveusement Malfoy.

- Tu prie, et tu reste près de Hagrid et Crockdur. Je pars devant, yoi.

Et il s'éloigna dans la forêt.

- Bon, voici les groupes…

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**(voix off) *Clockie s'est rendu compte qu'elle devrait bosser un peu au lieu de faire des notes inutiles sur les fics des autres, mais elle tenait à s'excuser humblement pour le retard qu'elle a pris. Sachez qu'elle se sent coupable (enfin, c'est pas comme si ça m'empêchait de dormir, mais j'ai quand même mauvaise conscience quand je joue)***_

_***Et elle tient à ajouter que si cette *bip* de sauvegarde de *bip* se faisait correctement, ce serait bien, *bip bip bip*. Elle s'excuse encore du retard et retourne sous sa couette.***_

_**(J'ai fini mes cours de rattrapage donc le prochain chapitre devrait suivre... Normalement. Au pire, je trouverais un moyen pour ne plus prendre autant de temps. Atchoum.)**_


	5. Livre I part 5

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui, et on conclu le Tome 1 (bravo Clockie pour avoir réussi ça :3)**

**Merci à Mana.Y, Crowny et Olympe2 pour leur commentaire.**

**J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira, très sincèrement.**

**Alors, bonne lecture à vous !**

**Oh, et ce qu'interprète les pirates en fin de chapitre est ce qu'on appel un Shanty (un chant marins) et ici, il s'agit de 'Fish in the Sea' pour avoir une petite idée, vous pourrez trouver une version assez potable dans la Bande Son de _Assassin's Creed IV : Black Flag_**

* * *

Après une sale blague de Malfoy à Hermione et Neville, qui étaient partis avec le chien, les groupes furent échangés. Cette fois, c'était Harry et Ace qui ramassaient le Serpentard. Et quand Malfoy vit les crocs de la panthère agacée, il eut plus du tout envie de faire le mariole.

Néanmoins, les yeux de félins d'Ace se révélèrent très utiles, puisqu'il trouva rapidement une piste, avec d'abondantes taches de sang, qu'ils suivirent jusqu'à une clairière où ils virent la licorne morte. D'un signe de la tête, Ace leur fit comprendre de rester cachés derrière un arbre et se glissa silencieusement et souplement dans la clairière. Lentement, Harry le suivit, et se figea quand Ace se plaqua brusquement à terre.

En effet, quelque chose avait bougé dans un buisson, et une silhouette encapuchonnée en sortit. Elle rampa sur le sol jusqu'à la licorne, comme un bête traquant son gibier. Les jeunes et Crockdur étaient pétrifiés. Ace se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir au moment opportun. Malfoy hurla quand la silhouette commença à boire le sang de l'animal et prit la fuite avec le chien. Et Harry fut repéré.

Alors que l'étrange silhouette se jetait sur lui, Ace passa à l'action, et dans un rugissement, bondit sur la silhouette en prenant feu. C'était dingue… Harry avait compris qu'Ace était le feu, mais le voir ainsi en flamme…

Il ne put admirer plus car il se mit à hurler de douleur, sa cicatrice lui faisant mal comme jamais, l'aveuglant à moitié. Il recula en titubant, et parvint tout juste à percevoir le bruit d'un galop avant que quelque chose ne saute par dessus lui, faisant qu'Ace dégagea le terrain, reprenant sa forme humaine. Il se mit en position et hurla quelque chose, lançant un poing enflammé vers la silhouette qui s'esquiva juste à temps. D'un tour de main, Ace rappela le feu pour qu'il ne brûle pas partout. Harry tomba à genoux à l'instant où la silhouette prit la fuite.

- Aligatou, Firenze-san, remercia Ace en inclinant sa tête à l'adresse du centaure qui l'avait aidé.

- C'est naturel, jeune prince, assura le centaure.

Harry, trop obnubilé par la douleur, n'entendit pas ce qu'ils dirent, ni ne vit la grimace d'Ace. Il sentit juste les mains du jeune homme se poser sur lui. Quand il revint à lui, une fois la douleur apaisée, ce fut pour voir un éclair bleu et or percer le toit des arbres et atterrir au sol… avant de reprendre la forme du professeur Fushisho.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Oui, merci… souffla Harry.

- Potter, Portgas, vous allez bien ? demanda Marco, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- On a trouvé ce qui attaque les licornes. Je sais que j'ai déjà sentit son odeur quelque part, elle m'est familière, mais j'arrive pas à savoir d'où, reporta Ace.

- Il est parti par où, yoi ?

Ace pointa une direction du doigt.

- Soyez prudent, Taïsho, demanda le jeune homme.

- Le jour où quelque chose arrivera à me tuer, tu ne seras plus une allumette. Firenze, je peux te les confier, yoi ?

- Allez-y, Phénix, je m'en charge.

Et Marco disparu dans les sous-bois, son coutelas en main, s'éclairant avec ses étranges flammes bleutées dans le creux de son autre main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry.

Firenze ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il dévisagea Harry, son regard s'attardant sur la cicatrice livide, puis lui dit :

- Tu es le fils Potter. Il vaut mieux que toi et le jeune prince des océans retourniez auprès d'Hagrid.

- Le quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, Potter, c'est un centaure, ils parlent toujours par énigmes, marmonna Ace en foudroyant le centaure du regard.

- Sais-tu monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je me nomme Firenze.

Et Firenze se plia pour laisser Harry grimper sur son dos.

- On va se faire tuer par les autres, si tu es vu en train de laisser un humain monter sur ton dos, commenta Ace.

- Je fais ce que je veux, tout autant que les tiens.

Et comme l'avait prédit Ace, d'autres centaures débarquèrent et rouspétèrent auprès de Firenze pour laisser un humain monter sur son dos. Bane et Firenze s'engueulèrent tous les deux sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas laisser un humain le monter, et encore moins aller à l'encontre de la volonté des cieux.

- Je peux le porter, proposa Ace. Ma forme animale me permet de filer aussi vite que vous.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Allons-y.

Ace haussa les épaules et reprit sa forme animale, suivant à toutes pattes le galop effréné de Firenze au travers des bois, qui laissa sur place ses deux compagnons.

- Pourquoi Bane est-il en colère, est-ce à cause de ce dont tu m'as sauvé ?

Firenze ralentit, permettant au félin de remonter à son niveau. D'étranges lucioles vertes éclairèrent leur route.

- Merci, jeune Prince. Dis-moi, Harry Potter, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?

Harry était surpris de la question. Réfléchissant un instant, il avoua :

- Non. En potion, nous n'utilisons que leurs crins ou leur corne.

- Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

- Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?

Ace se figea, une patte en l'air, les yeux ronds.

Il émit un drôle de grognement, auquel Firenze répondit par un hochement grave de la tête. Ace baissa la tête et reprit sa route.

- Oui, il serait préférable, à moins qu'on n'ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?

- La Pierre Philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui…

- Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ?

Harry eut l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur son cœur, alors qu'il se souvenait des mots d'Hagrid sur Voldemort.

Il allait poser des questions, quand les lucioles disparurent. L'instant suivant, ils entendirent Hermione débarquer avec Luffy. Ace se jeta sur son frangin et lui lécha le visage, faisant rire le petit D.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés, tous les deux ? demanda Hermione.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça va très bien. Ace m'a protégé avec Firenze. Merci encore. La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas.

Hagrid se précipita dans cette direction, alors que Firenze leur faisait ses adieux.

* * *

Pendant toute la nuit et jusqu'à l'aube, Harry marcha comme un loup en cage, racontant que Voldemort attendait dans la forêt que Rogue vole la pierre pour lui. Luffy se contentait de se curer le nez, et haussa les épaules en disant que si c'était vrai, ils n'auraient qu'à botter le cul du prof. Ace, quant à lui, était pensif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione, qui paraissait aussi terrifiée que Ron.

- Malgré toute la haine que j'ai pour ce salaud… quelque chose me tracasse… j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- J'y pense, Ace… pourquoi Firenze t'a appelé "prince" ?

Luffy cessa de se curer le nez pour regarder son frère, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je te le dirais peut-être quand je quitterais Poudlard, Potter, pas avant, et encore. Si vous pouviez faire comme si Firenze n'avait rien dit, ça m'arrangerait pleinement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse me permettre de crier sur les toits… si mon akuma no mi fait de moi un monstre, ce qui fait que Firenze me nomme 'Prince' … c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit d'exister pour beaucoup de gens. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller me coucher. Et je brûlerais vif quiconque posera des questions à Luffy à ce sujet. Ohyasoumi nasai.

- Ohyasoumi, nii-chan, salua Luffy, alors que son frère s'en allait se coucher.

Le trio le regarda, mais Luffy fit un signe comme quoi il avait les lèvres closes.

- Allons nous coucher, soupira Hermione.

Et ils se séparèrent dans la salle commune. Alors qu'Harry ouvrait son lit, il y retrouva sa cape d'invisibilité avec un petit mot : "Au cas où".

* * *

Ace débarqua en courant dans le bureau de Marco, essoufflé.

Le professeur était en train de se préparer pour un combat.

- Mauvais ! Hagrid a jacassé ! La façon de passer Touffu est dans la nature !

Marco s'immobilisa au moment où il allait mettre son pistolet à sa ceinture.

- Tu vas quelque part ? demanda Ace, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ordre de Oyaji, et tu viens avec moi, yoi. J'allais venir te chercher. C'est vraiment mauvais, yoi. Je devrais normalement pas te le demander, mais il faut que ton frère garde un œil sur ce qu'il se passe avec le chien… Le vieux sénile qui tient l'école est parti il y a dix minutes, il a envoyé Fumeseck me prévenir, yoi.

- Je vais lui dire. Je vais me changer et j'arrive !

* * *

- Tu y arriveras pas tout seul, Harry, fit Luffy en entendant son ami dire qu'il allait chercher la pierre cette nuit. Marco et Ace sont partis, ils ont été rappelés par leur capitaine. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir passer l'épreuve de Marco, ici.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix, alors que Luffy se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil avec eux.

- Ore wa kaizoku.

- Tu crois que la cape sera assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les quatre ? demanda Ron.

- Tous… tous les quatre ?

- Je me contre fiche du renvoi. Avec ou sans magie, je serais le Roi des Pirates.

- Je pourrais m'arranger, le professeur Flitwick m'a dit en secret que sur cent questions, j'avais cent douze bonnes réponses, fit Hermione. On va pas te laisser y aller seul. Je vais potasser mes livres, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

* * *

Neville essaya à tout prix de les empêcher d'y aller.

Il était prêt à se battre.

Hermione intervint, lui jetant le sortilège de pétrification, et Luffy déposa Neville sur le canapé, histoire qu'il soit mieux installé.

Après s'être de nouveau excusés auprès de Neville, ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'Harry.

Et ce ne fut que le début des emmerdes. Déjà qu'ils étaient serrés sous la cape, tous les quatre, en plus de ça, ils durent passer Miss Teigne qui les suivit de ses yeux jaunes, puis Peeves qui sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un par là.

- Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes là, même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes-vous ? Gnomes, fantômes ou sales mômes ?

Il s'éleva de sa tâche de plier le tapis pour observer le couloir où ils étaient.

- Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours… Peut-être que ce gamin de Portgas est rentré et essaye de voir l'efficacité de sa forme animale pour se cacher dans la nuit…

Luffy avala ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Harry les sauva avec sa brillante idée d'imiter le Baron Sanglant, ce qui fit déguerpir l'esprit. Ils parvinrent enfin là où était Touffu, et Harry tenta de les dissuader une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'accompagner, mais rien à faire.

Luffy sortit de la cape et s'avança souriant vers le chien à trois têtes… qui jappa joyeusement en le voyant.

- Konbanwa, Touffu ! Ne, tu veux pas nous laisser passer ?!

Luffy gratta chaque tête qui passait à sa portée et se fit lécher affectueusement en retour par le chien, qui le laissa ouvrir la trappe.

- Je passe devant !

Et il sauta dans le noir, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il chuta un moment, tout en riant, avant de tomber sur quelque chose de mou. En haut, il parvint à entendre un son de musique, l'un des trois autres devait avoir joué une berceuse pour calmer Touffu, qui semblait n'avoir de l'affection que pour Luffy. Celui-ci se redressa et regarda autour de lui, une main sur son chapeau. Il semblait être sur une étrange plante.

- C'est O.K. ! Vous pouvez sauter, c'est mou ici ! lança Luffy.

Harry arriva en premier, suivit par Ron qui s'interrogea sur la plante, et enfin Hermione, qui échappa de justesse au cerbère.

- On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, dit-elle.

- Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante, constata Ron.

- Une chance ! Regardez-vous !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et parvint péniblement à se réfugier contre une paroi humide. Péniblement, car dès l'instant où elle avait atterri, les vrilles de la plante qui avait amorti la chute, longues comme des tentacules, avaient commencé à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Quant aux garçons, des sortes de lianes leur avaient déjà ligotés les jambes sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Hermione avait réussi à se libérer avant que la plante n'ait le temps de l'immobiliser. Elle regarda avec horreur Harry et Ron qui essayaient de se libérer, mais plus ils tiraient sur les tentacules, plus l'emprise du monstre végétal se resserrait autour d'eux. Luffy, lui, se contentait de regarder avec curiosité les lianes qui lui enserraient les jambes, sans que ça lui fasse le moindre mal.

- Ne bougez plus ! ordonna Hermione. Je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable !

- Je suis ravi de le savoir, ça nous aide beaucoup ! commenta Ron en se battant avec une liane qui essayait de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Silence, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faut faire pour la tuer, dit Hermione.

- Dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai du mal à respirer, dit Harry d'une voix haletante pendant que la plante étreignait sa poitrine.

La plante fini par laisser Luffy tranquille, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu et avait fini par désintéresser le végétal, qui préféra s'occuper des deux autres paniqués. Il étira ses bras et s'accrocha au mur, sous les yeux ronds des trois autres, avant de se projeter conter la pierre, se mettant hors de portée des lianes. C'est vrai que Luffy était le caoutchouc. Les deux frères montraient si peu souvent leurs pouvoirs que ça les surprenait toujours.

- Comment on fait pour tuer la plante ? demanda Luffy à Hermione, en arrangeant son chapeau de paille.

Cela ramena Hermione à la réalité et elle s'empressa de réfléchir à nouveau.

- Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité, marmonna Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, allume un feu, dit Harry, à moitié étouffé.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas de bois ! s'écria Hermione en se tordant les mains.

- TU ES FOLLE ? hurla Ron. TU ES UNE SORCIERE OU PAS ?

- Ah, c'est vrai ! dit Hermione.

Sans prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, dans l'urgence, elle agita sa main et marmonna quelque chose, et un jet de flammes bleues, semblables à celles qui avait mis le feu aux robes de Rogue, mais aussi aux flammes utilisées par Marco dans la forêt, jaillit vers la plante. L'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière fit que la plante libéra rapidement Ron et Harry, qui virent se réfugier auprès des deux autres.

- C'est une chance que tu écoutes bien en classe, Hermione, commenta Harry, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

- Comment ça se fait que la plante t'a libéré ? demanda Ron.

- Je sais pas, avoua Luffy.

- Tu n'as pas paniqué, pointa Hermione. Si une fois prisonnier du Filet du Diable, on ne panique pas, elle nous relâche.

- Difficile de pas paniquer quand elle essaye de t'étouffer, pointa Ron, appuyé sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Elle essayait de nous étouffer ? Ah bon ? s'étonna Luffy, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, et malgré la situation, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant le manque d'intellect de Luffy.

- Bravo Hermione, les cours d'Ace et Marco ont payés, t'a réussi de la magie sans baguette, sourit Luffy.

Hermione regarda sa main et offrit un magnifique sourire aux trois garçons, toute contente de son exploit.

* * *

Ils reprirent leur route dans un passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre, jusqu'à une nouvelle salle avec de la lumière… et des bruits d'ailes.

Au bout, une autre porte.

Harry passa devant, courant à toutes jambes, s'attendant à se faire attaquer par les oiseaux, mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent. Les trois autres le rejoignirent et, après examen de la porte, il s'avéra qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'ouvrir, malgré les nombreux sorts que tentèrent les jeunes sorciers.

- On pourrait la forcer à l'ancienne… ou tout simplement détruire la porte, proposa Luffy.

- Et tu veux faire ça comment ? demanda Ron.

- De la même façon que j'ai botté le cul du troll, sourit le garçon. Ecartez-vous !

Le trio échangea un regard et recula. Avec un peu d'effroi, ils virent Luffy, qui avait reculé de quelques pas, jeter en arrière ses bras, qui s'étirèrent jusqu'à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, et relâcher le tout, faisant que l'élasticité ramena les bras vers l'avant, percutant à toute vitesse la porte. Celle-ci se brisa, avec un morceau du mur, tirant un sourire à tout le monde… qui s'effaça vite quand le mur se reforma avec la porte.

- Désolé, Luffy… c'était bien essayé, lui dit Harry en posant une main pleine de compassion sur son épaule.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron.

Hermione observa les oiseaux au-dessus de leur tête et dit :

- Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli.

- Ils sont bizarres, ces oiseaux, commenta Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! Ce sont des clefs ! Des clefs volantes ! Regardez bien ! pointa Harry. Ce qui veut dire…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans toute la salle pendant que les autres observaient les clefs.

- Là, des balais ! s'exclama Harry. Il faut attraper la clef qui ouvre la porte !

- Mais il y en a des centaines !

- Il faut trouver celle qui ressemble à la serrure, pointa Luffy.

Ron examina la serrure et commenta :

- Il faut une grosse clef à l'ancienne, probablement en argent, comme la poignée.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils furent tous sur un balais, et après quelques instants où Harry observa les alentours, il prit les choses en main, la cible enfin repérée. Ron attaquerait par au-dessus et Hermione par en-dessous. Luffy, lui, couperait la route de la clef, pendant qu'Harry attraperait la clef.

Potter n'était pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle pour rien !

Et avec une efficacité redoutable, la clef se retrouva vite plaquée au mur, et ils purent ouvrir la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, piteusement.

- Prêt ? demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée de porte déverrouillée.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Et ils passèrent dans la salle suivante.

* * *

D'abord, il n'eut rien. Puis enfin, une lumière jaillit sur un côté de la salle, lentement, comme un lever de soleil… sur l'océan.

Le quatuor était au bord de ce qui ressemblait à une plage, avec de l'eau cristalline léchant le sable blanc.

En se retournant, ils voyaient la porte qu'ils venaient de passer se tenir comme ça, sur le sable, sans mur, laissant entrevoir la salle précédente. Pourtant, tout autour, c'était une île vierge.

- Whouawe… soufflèrent Ron et Harry.

- C'est de la puissante magie, murmura Hermione, abasourdie.

Luffy se mit à genoux au bord de l'eau et y plongea les mains, pour les remonter, laissant le liquide glisser entre ses doigts.

- C'est l'épreuve de Marco, annonça Luffy.

- Et on doit faire quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- De ce que je sais, enfin, de ce qu'Ace a accepté de me dire, y a quelque chose de caché sur l'île par la météo…

- La météo ? Comment la météo peut cacher quelque chose ? interrogea Harry.

- Les mirages ! s'exclama Hermione.

Luffy ferma les yeux et leva une main vers le ciel.

L'air s'irisa et ondula, avant d'éclater dans un bruit de verre brisé. Un pont apparu, sortant de nulle part, et se perdant dans l'horizon.

- Et voilà le travail ! sourit Luffy.

- Comment t'as fait ? demanda Ron.

- Ma navigatrice aime bien jouer avec les mirages. Je sais que si on change l'humidité de l'air, on peut faire apparaitre ou disparaître des mirages. Je comprends pas grand-chose à ça, mais je sais au moins ce genre de choses.

- Nami est douée… commenta Hermione.

- Marco l'est encore plus, mais il a de l'expérience et son instinct aviaire.

- C'est quoi au final ? demanda Harry.

- Marco ?

- Oui.

- J'ai pas le droit de le dire. Wari. S'il a envie que vous sachiez, il vous le dira.

Luffy laissa retomber son bras, et s'engagea sur le pont, suivi par les trois autres. Ils marchèrent un instant tranquillement, avant de voir du sang sur les plaques de bois et des cadavres d'étranges monstres jonchant les eaux.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Des Kai-Ô. Au vu de la taille, je dirais qu'ils sont du Paradis, commenta Luffy, pas plus déstabilisé que ça.

- Le Paradis ? répéta Ron.

- C'est le nom de la première partie de la Grand Line, non ? demanda Hermione. Tu y as déjà été ?

- Hai. J'attends d'avoir un peu plus d'expérience en magie pour m'aventurer dans le Shin Sekai. Et un nouveau navire. On z un portoloin de prêt pour nous déposer sur la dernière île où on s'est arrêté, quand le moment viendra. On y est.

Face à eux, il y avait une sorte de pyramide à degrés, comme on en trouve en Amérique Latine. Le pont se stoppait à sa base.

- On doit l'escalader, je présume, commenta Harry.

- Et éviter les pièges, sourit Luffy.

- Des pièges ? s'étrangla Ron.

- C'est l'épreuve du professeur Fushisho, forcément que ça ne sera pas aussi facile, pointa Hermione. Tu saurais les trouver, Luffy ?

- J'ai mieux ! Accrochez-vous à moi le plus fort possible.

Et Luffy lança ses bras vers le sommet, sous le regard perplexe de ses amis qui obtempérèrent. Une fois qu'il eut une bonne prise au sommet de la pyramide, Luffy se projeta vers le sommet, sous le hurlement des trois autres, avant de poser le pied à son sommet. Le trio se laissa tomber sur le sol, le cœur battant.

- Plus jamais… plus jamais je ne t'écouterais... se jura Ron.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Luffy, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, Harry observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une sorte de terrasse aménagée entre le sommet de la pyramide et le reste, entre des piliers. Dans le fond, on discernait deux portes.

- Y a encore autre chose ? gémit Hermione.

- C'est Marco, fit Luffy, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Les trois autres se mirent debout et marchèrent vers les portes. Le mur entre elles ondula et de la pierre se détachèrent deux créatures aussi grande que des hommes adultes. Ça avait un corps de félins et des ailes d'oiseaux, avec le buste de ravissantes femmes couverts de bijoux, de plumes et de pierreries.

- Des sphinxs, souffla Hermione.

Les deux créatures se séparèrent et se mirent chacune devant une porte, avant de dire d'une voix identique et morne :

- Nous sommes les gardiennes de la voie menant à un immense trésor. Une question, et vous pourrez passer. Mais il vous faut choisir. L'une des portes mène à la mort, l'autre à la fortune. L'une de nous ne peut que mentir, et l'autre ne peut dire que la vérité. Vous n'avez le droit qu'à une question pour trouver la bonne porte.

Et elles s'allongèrent devant les portes, regardant les quatre élèves.

- Une énigme ? gémit Ron.

- C'est du Marco tout craché, commenta Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, demanda Hermione.

Elle s'éloigna du groupe et se mit à faire les cents pas, se mordant frénétiquement le pouce.

- Pourquoi on ne choisit pas au pif ? demanda Luffy.

- J'aimerais ne pas mourir par erreur, Luffy, commenta Harry avec un sourire forcé.

Hermione cessa de s'agiter et respira profondément, avant de s'avancer vers le gardien de droite et lui demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ma demande est la suivante : indiquez-moi la porte qui mène vers la Pierre Philosophale selon l'autre gardien, s'il vous plaît.

- T'es certaine que c'est la bonne question ? demanda Ron. Si c'est le gardien menteur…

Le sphinx se redressa et répondit :

- Selon l'autre gardien, la porte menant vers la Pierre Philosophale est celle derrière moi.

- Merci ! sourit Luffy en s'avançant pour l'ouvrir.

- Non, Luffy ! C'est pas celle-là ! lui dit Hermione.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers l'autre gardien.

- Nous allons prendre cette porte, annonça la jeune fille au gardien de gauche.

Le gardien se leva et s'écarta.

- Comment tu sais que c'est la bonne ? demanda Ron.

- Le gardien menteur dira toujours le contraire de celui qui dit la vérité, et le gardien honnête dira ce que dira le gardien menteur. Dans les deux cas, comme j'ai demandé la porte vers la Pierre Philosophale selon l'autre gardien, ils me donneront celle vers la mort. Il suffit donc de prendre l'autre porte, expliqua Hermione.

- Tu es un génie, très sincèrement, complimenta Harry.

Hermione rougit alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle noire, qui fut bientôt éclairée par de la lumière, dévoilant un jeu d'échec avec des pièces encore plus grandes qu'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luffy.

- Un jeu d'échec. Je présume qu'il va falloir jouer pour parvenir à passer, commenta Ron. Regardez en face !

Et il pointa une porte de l'autre côté des figurines blanches.

- Et tu veux jouer comment ? s'enquit Hermione.

Ron alla au niveau d'un cavalier noir et le toucha. Immédiatement, la pierre s'anima.

- Euh… on doit se joindre à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ? demanda Ron.

Le cavalier hocha la tête.

- T'es le meilleur d'entre nous aux échecs, il vaut mieux que tu t'en charges, fit Harry.

- Oui, je vais m'en occuper. Luffy, tu te mets à la place du roi. Harry, tu prends celle de ce fou, et toi Hermione, tu te mets sur la case de cette tour, là-bas.

- Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je serais un cavalier.

Et chacun alla se mettre aux places libérées par les pièces noires. Les blanches devaient les avoir entendus car peu après, un pion blanc s'avança de deux cases.

Ron donna des ordres aux pièces, qui s'avancèrent en conséquence, sans bruit, pour se faire assommer par les pièces blanches et traîner au bord de l'échiquier. Après, Ron se vengeait en prenant autant de pièces pour leur camp.

- C'est la seule solution, commenta Ron, à un moment.

Voyant l'état du terrain et ce que s'apprêtait à faire leur ami, Hermione et Harry protestèrent.

- Ron, appela Luffy.

Ron se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui le regarda avec un sourire, les yeux fermés pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude pour lui.

- Attention à la chute.

- Merci, Luffy, sourit Ron.

Et il avança. Immédiatement, la reine fut sur lui et l'assomma. Hermione poussa un cri, mais ne quitta pas sa case.

Harry s'avança sur la gauche, les mâchoires serrées, et s'arrêta, faisant face au roi blanc qui jeta sa couronne à ses pieds. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent, leur libérant la route vers l'autre porte.

- Allez-y, je m'occupe de Ron, assura Luffy en se précipitant vers le rouquin.

- Merci, Luffy, firent les deux autres.

Après un dernier regard pour leurs deux amis, Harry et Hermione filèrent dans l'autre salle.

Luffy soupira et leva les yeux en voyant un phénix de flammes en argent voleter vers lui.

Le Patronus de son frère.

- Dis à Ace qu'on a un blessé, et qu'on a passé presque toutes les épreuves.

L'oiseau hocha la tête et s'en alla. Hermione revint vite après et se précipita vers Luffy.

- L'épreuve de Rogue ne nous permet pas d'aller à deux plus loin. Je suis revenue en arrière pour qu'on puisse conduire Ron chez Madame Pomfresh ! Tu le feras, pendant ce temps, j'enverrais Hedwige à Dumbledore.

- Ace et Marco sont de retour, annonça Luffy en chargeant Ron sur son dos avec l'aide d'Hermione. Allons-y !

* * *

Harry voulait crier, mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Déjà, apprendre que c'était Quirrell qui servait Voldemort et voulait la pierre, c'était un choc, en plus de découvrir que c'était lui qui avait voulu le tuer… mais ça…

Quirrell avait retiré son turban à un point de la conversation et s'était retourné.

Derrière sa tête, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus terrifiant que Harry eût jamais vu. D'une blancheur de craie, agrémenté d'yeux rouges flamboyants et de fentes en guise de narine. Un visage digne d'un serpent albinos, en gros.

- Harry Potter… murmura le visage.

Echec de tentative de pas en arrière pour le garçon. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

- Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Ombre et vapeur… Je ne prends forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre… Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête… Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces, ces dernières semaines… Dans la forêt, tu as vu le fidèle Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi… Et lorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi… Maintenant… Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche.

Il savait donc. Harry sentit soudain se jambes revenir à lui, lui permettant de reculer.

Il faudrait qu'il sache comment la Pierre avait réussi à passer du Miroir à sa poche… peut-être que Hermione aurait une réponse !

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit le visage en colère. Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre… ou alors, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents… ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce…

- MENTEUR !

Que ce soit par instinct ou simplement parce qu'il refusait d'y croire, Harry n'arrivait pas à assimilé l'idée de voir ses parents demander grâce pour leur vie.

Quirrell bougea afin de s'assurer que Voldemort ne le perde pas de vue. Le visage maléfique souriait, à présent.

- Comme c'est émouvant… siffla-t-il. J'apprécie toujours le courage… Oui, mon garçon, tes parents ont été courageux... J'ai d'abord tué ton père et il m'a résisté avec une grande bravoure… Quant à ta mère, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle meure… mais elle essayait de te protéger… Alors, donne-moi la Pierre ou sinon, elle sera morte en vain.

- JAMAIS !

Harry bondit vers la seule échappatoire.

Obéissant à Voldemort, Quirrell se jeta sur Harry et lui saisit le poignet, lui causant une douleur aiguë à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice, comme si sa tête allait se fendre en deux.

Il hurla en se débattant de toutes ses forces et Quirrell le lâcha, pour la plus grande surprise du garçon, diminuant la douleur du jeune. Quirrell, en revanche, était plié en deux par la douleur, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui se couvraient d'ampoules à vue d'œil, comme brûlés par une flamme.

- Attrape-le ! ATTRAPE-LE ! répéta Voldemort.

A nouveau, Quirell plongea sur Harry. Il le fit tomber à terre et l'immobilisa en l'écrasant sous lui, les deux mains serrées autour de son cou.

La douleur de la cicatrice aveugla presque Harry. Il parvenait néanmoins à distinguer Quirrell qui hurlait de douleur, comme en proie à une effroyable souffrance. Il finit par lâcher son cou, le maintenant à terre avec ses genoux. Ses mains avaient la chair à vif, écarlates, complètements brûlées.

- Alors, tue-le, imbécile ! Qu'on en finisse ! couina Voldemort d'une voix suraiguë.

Quirrell leva le bras pour lancer un maléfice mortel, mais agissant par instinct, Harry se redressa assez pour plaquer ses mains sur le visage de son ennemi.

En hurlant, Quirrel roula sur le sol, le visage totalement brûlé. Réalisant son avantage, et saisissant l'opportunité, Harry se releva d'un bond et lui attrapa un bras, pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Son adversaire poussa un hurlement de douleur tout en tentant de se dégager et malgré la douleur de sa cicatrice qui faisait qu'il n'y voyait plus rien, Harry tint bon.

Par dessus les glapissements de Voldemort ordonnant à Quirell de le tuer, il entendit quelqu'un crier : « Potter ! K'ssou, Potter ! ».

Soudain, il sentit le bras de Quirrell s'arracher à son étreinte et il sombra dans l'inconscience, persuadé que tout était perdu.

* * *

Marco arriva après le départ de Dumbledore, et s'installa sur le bord du lit d'Harry.

- Mes félicitations, Potter, vous voilà un héros, yoi, commenta Marco.

- J'aurais pas réussi à sauver la pierre dans l'aide de mes amis… et sans Luffy, je doute qu'on aurait compris quoique ce soit à votre épreuve, avoua Harry. Merci de m'avoir sauvé de Quirell. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'est vous qui êtes arrivé quand je pensais que tout était fini, et qu'il aurait la Pierre.

- Tu as fait la majorité du boulot, Potter, le reste, ce n'est pas grand-chose ce que j'ai fait, à part l'achever et te remonter. Tu avais sans doute bien des questions, non, pour Dumbledore. Tu as eu tes réponses, yoi ?

- Pas toutes, mais il a dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour certaines.

- J'ai une question pour toi, Potter… n'as-tu pas remarqué quelque chose durant que tu passais les épreuves ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Réfléchis… La pierre philosophale est un objet de grande valeur, bien des gens auraient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'avoir. Penses-tu qu'une série d'épreuves que des enfants, qui commencent tout juste à apprendre la magie, ont réussi à passer avec très peu de difficultés, est efficace comme protection contre un mage confirmé, yoi ?

Harry battit un instant des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

- Garde en tête ce que je viens de te dire, Potter. Je vais te laisser, yoi. Mais avant de partir, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Un porte bonheur.

Marco fit apparaître d'un tour de main une longue plume, parcourue d'un feu turquoise parsemé d'or, qu'il tendit au jeune sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en la prenant.

- Ne la montre à personne. Jamais personne ne doit la voir, yoi. Vu le chemin parsemé d'embuches qui t'attend, tu auras besoin de ça. C'est la seule protection contre les sortilèges capables d'infliger la mort, yoi. Une plume d'une espèce très rare de phénix. Je vais y aller, Weasley, Granger et Luffy espèrent pouvoir te voir, et je crains que Madame Pomfresh ne craigne que je te fatigue.

- Je peux vous poser une question, professeur ?

- Si j'ai la réponse, je te la fournirai, dans la mesure du possible.

- Est-ce que… que vous avez connu mes parents ?

- Oui, Potter. J'ai commencé à enseigner quand ils sont arrivés à Poudlard. J'étais le plus jeune enseignant qui soit, puisqu'à l'époque j'avais l'âge qu'a aujourd'hui Ace. C'est avec moi que le début de la pratique de magie sans baguette a vu le jour à Poudlard, yoi.

- Est-ce… est-ce que vous savez pourquoi le professeur Rogue détestait mon père ?

Marco soupira et regarda Harry faire tourner pensivement l'étrange plume entre ses doigts.

- Oui. Severus ne vient pas d'un milieu des plus… favorable, dirons nous. Il avait pas mal de soucis avec son père. En entrant ici, il s'est démontré être un élève brillant et studieux, non seulement dans la pratique des potions, mais aussi dans les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal… et malheureusement, il a montré un intérêt pour la magie dite noire. Mais ce qui fait qu'il haïssait James Potter, c'est parce que votre père, avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, avait la mauvaise habitude de le tourner en ridicule et de l'humilier. Leurs blagues contre lui était très cruelles, parfois. Un soir, Black a eu la mauvaise idée de croire que ça serait drôle que Rogue trouve un loup-garou et votre père lui a sauvé la vie, après avoir appris ce que son ami avait fait, yoi. Au risque de briser l'image sans doute héroïque et merveilleuse que vous vous faisiez de votre père, Potter, James était assez orgueilleux quand il s'y mettait. Et un bel idiot. Je me demande parfois si votre mère ne lui a pas mis une droite pour lui mettre le cerveau en place et lui dégonfler son énorme égo, yoi.

- Merci… merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, professeur.

- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au sujet des épreuves et ne vous séparez jamais de cette plume, Potter.

Marco se leva et s'en alla.

Peu après, avec d'intenses négociations entre Harry et madame Pomfresh, Hermione, Ron et Luffy parvinrent à voir leur ami.

Hermione se retint tout juste de le serrer dans ses bras, sous le rire de Luffy.

Harry leur rapporta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, mais garda pour lui la conversation avec Marco.

- Alors, la pierre n'existe plus ? fit Ron à la fin du récit. Et Flamel va mourir ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais Dumbledore m'a répondu… euh, ah oui, « pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus. »

- Et alors ? fit Luffy, qui se servait sans que ça ne gêne le malade dans les bonbons et autres friandises que Potter avait reçus. Je vois pas le souci de mourir, du moment qu'on meurt pour ses rêves.

- J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore était cinglé, mais toi, Luffy, tu l'es encore plus, commenta Ron.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai eu aucun mal à revenir sur mes pas. Luffy a pris Ron sur son dos, et il m'a dit avoir reçu un message de son frère comme quoi lui et le professeur Fushisho étaient de retour. On les a vus juste au moment où on quittait le troisième étage. Ils se sont précipités vers Touffu pour te porter secours. Pendant que Luffy allait déposer Ron à l'infirmerie, je suis allée vers la volière, mais dans le hall, j'ai vu Dumbledore, qui semblait déjà au courant. Il a juste demandé si tu étais allé le rejoindre, puis il a filé, lui aussi.

- Tu crois qu'il voulait vraiment que tu y ailles ? demanda Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé la cape d'invisibilité ?

- Ji-chan disait que sous ses airs de vieux sage, c'est un manipulateur, commenta Luffy.

- Le professeur Fushisho m'a poussé dans cette piste, aussi… C'est vrai qu'à part son épreuve et celle de Rogue, si des premières années ont réussi à arriver jusque-là, imaginez un sorcier confirmé…

- Si c'est vrai, c'est terrible ! s'écria Hermione. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, répondit Harry d'un air songeur. C'est un drôle de personnage, ce Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a voulu me laisser une chance. Il doit savoir à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans l'école et je pense qu'il devait savoir pour notre projet, mais au lieu d'essayer de nous arrêter, il a cherché à nous aider. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard s'il m'a laissé découvrir comment le Miroir fonctionnait. C'est peu comme s'il me reconnaissait le droit d'affronter Voldemort face à face, si je le pouvais.

- Ace dit que Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu entrer ici en utilisant Quirell, si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas voulu. Marco l'a mis en garde plus d'une fois contre cet homme, dès la première fois qu'il l'a vu, avant le début de l'année. La seule chose que le directeur a faite, c'est de demander au professeur Rogue de le surveiller, fit Luffy. Quelque chose ne va pas dans tout ça.

- Décidément, Dumbledore est bizarre, fit Ron pensivement. Et maintenant, écoute : il faut absolument que tu sois debout pour le banquet de fin d'année, demain. Le compte des points a été fait et bien entendu, ce sont les Serpentards qui ont gagné la coupe. Tu n'étais pas là pour le dernier match, et on s'est fait écrasé par Serdaigle. Mais il y aura de bonnes choses à manger.

C'est à cet instant que madame Pomfresh décida de les mettre dehors.

* * *

Ace rejoignit, peu avant le festin, Marco au lac.

- Quelque chose se prépare Ace… souffla Marco. Et je n'aime pas ça.

- Quels sont mes ordres ? demanda le jeune homme, en se mettant limite au garde à vous, derrière son supérieur.

- Sois prudent, et demande à ton frère de l'être aussi, yoi. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés ou tués. Surtout toi.

Ace lutta contre un rougissement mais assura qu'ils le seraient.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, allons voir Serpentard se réjouir encore une fois de sa victoire, soupira Marco en se retournant.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Ace et l'embrassa rapidement sur le sommet du crâne, profitant qu'ils soient seuls, avant de prendre la route du château.

* * *

Luffy se leva sur son banc pour faire signe à Harry de les rejoindre, alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Le garçon fit de son mieux pour ignorer les murmures et tous ceux qui essayaient de mieux le voir.

- Pourquoi tu as dû t'absenter, Ace ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à table.

- Le jour de l'attaque contre la pierre philosophale ? Des hommes de Kaidou avaient débarqué à Pré-au-lard, alors, avec Marco, nous sommes partis sur le terrain. On a vite fait le ménage, à nous deux, et bien heureusement, on était loin de la zone habitée, commenta Ace. Pas eu trop de mal ?

- C'était de la magie magnifique l'épreuve du professeur Fushisho… commenta Hermione. On se serait vraiment cru au bord de la mer !

- Estime-toi heureuse qu'il n'ait pas eu assez de puissance pour ce qu'il prévoyait à l'origine, sinon, je suis pas certain que vous y seriez parvenus. Il voulait reproduire la météo et une île du Shin Sekai.

- Et ça aurait donné quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Va savoir ? Peut-être les lois de la gravité qui font ce qu'elles veulent, ou une pluie d'éclair… voir même un océan de flammes ! Enfin… Té, voilà le directeur.

En effet, Dumbledore venait d'arriver, faisant tomber le silence sur les élèves comme sur les professeurs.

- Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard, avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau, en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Je tiens aussi à vous signaler à l'avance que l'an prochain, nous accueillerons quelques élèves de l'école de magie américaine de Salem, suite à sa destruction mystérieuse. J'espère très sincèrement que vous les accueillerez à bras ouverts. Maintenant, le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze points.

Bien entendu, la table en question fit la fête et Hermione vit avec inquiétude que malgré son impassibilité, les doigts d'Ace, en tapotant avec agacement le bois de la table, laissaient quelques traces de brûlé.

- _Hotarubi_… souffla-t-il.

De discrètes lucioles vertes jaillirent de l'une de ses mains et disparurent dans la salle, sous le regard perplexe de ceux qui l'avaient vu faire.

- Oui, oui, très bien Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des évènements récents.

Il y eut un grand silence, et les sourires des vainqueurs devinrent moins triomphants.

- J'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer. Tout d'abord, même si cela n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard et que le cadre n'est pas tout à fait… légal, dirons-nous, j'aimerais voir Monsieur Ace D. Portgas.

Avec un air surpris, Ace se leva de sa place, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, attendant qu'on lui dise ce qu'on lui voulait.

- Pour votre bravoure, votre fougue et votre victoire au côté de votre vice-capitaine, durant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard… j'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor et saluez pour moi ce cher Newgate.

Marco leva brièvement un sourcil alors que tous les Gryffondors applaudissaient Ace qui reprit sa place, toujours aussi impassible.

- Mais de quoi s'occupe ce vieux chnoque, marmonna Ace.

- Sa na, répondit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Maintenant, passons à ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'enceinte du château. Je commencerai par Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

- Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor vingt points.

Les acclamations de Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté et on pouvait entendre Percy se vanter de son frère auprès des autres préfets.

Puis, le silence revint.

- Ensuite, je voudrais accorder dix points à Monsieur Luffy D. Monkey pour ses prouesses en matière de magie sans baguette et son instinct, qui lui permirent de troubler la météo et dévoiler la route au travers des mirages et illusions.

Luffy se contenta de rire, alors que son frère, juste à côté de lui, lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux.

- J'en viens à Miss Granger… pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables et devant l'énigme où dans les deux cas, la mort n'était qu'à un mauvais choix… j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. C'était facile de deviner qu'elle devait pleurer d'émotion. Ace fit de son mieux pour ne lui faire aucun commentaire, malgré qu'il haïsse les pleurnichards. Tout autour de la table, les élèves ne pouvaient pas contenir leur joie. Après tout, ils venaient de gagner cent points de plus.

- Enfin, parlons de Monsieur Harry Potter.

Le silence ce fit dans la salle.

- Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme devint assourdissant.

- On est ex-aequo avec Serpentard, souffla Ace.

- Si seulement on avait eu un seul point en plus, bouda Ron. Juste un.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, comme l'ont montré Messieurs Portgas et Potter, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Monsieur Neville Londubat.

- Bravo, Neville ! acclama Luffy dans le vacarme des plus assourdissant.

Le pauvre Neville disparut bientôt sous les accolades de ses camarades.

Et la tête de Malfoy face à ça était collector.

- Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements (les deux autres maisons étaient ravies de la chute de Serpentard), que nous allons devoir changer le décor de cette salle.

- _Hidaruma_… murmura Ace avec un mauvais sourire.

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse frapper dans ses mains, les bannières aux couleurs vert et argent prirent feu.

Il suffisait de voir le sourire discret mais satisfait d'Ace et l'air presque exaspéré de Marco pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais peu le firent.

- Eh bien, merci à celui ou celle qui vient de me faciliter le travail, commenta Dumbledore, légèrement surpris.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et les restes des bannières se transformèrent en celles de Gryffondor, sans la moindre flamme.

Et ce fut une magnifique soirée avec de supers souvenirs.

* * *

- Comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir en potion, très sincèrement, Luffy ? demanda Ace en s'installant dans le train pour le retour.

- Pas la moindre idée.

Ace soupira et regarda de nouveau les notes de son frère. Il finit par sourire et lui dit :

- Je suis très fier de toi, Lu'. Avec tout ce que tu apprends, tu feras un malheur dans le Shin Sekai. Tu seras le Kaizoku Ou.

- Et tu seras le Nibantaï Taïsho le plus féroce de l'histoire de l'équipage de Shirohige ! répondit Luffy. Na, Nii-chan, on se fait un shanty ?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur le Golden Trio.

- On peut s'installer ? demanda Harry.

- Si vous voulez. Luffy essaye de me persuader de chanter un chant de marin.

- Allez… Nii-chan…

Luffy fit ses yeux de chiots qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un et Ace soupira, alors que les autres s'installaient.

- Que dalle ! lui répondit Ace en lui tirant la langue. Je vous laisse mon frère, je vais faire un malheur dans le train avec les jumeaux et Lee. Je vais me changer dans les toilettes.

Et il se leva.

Le trajet se passa en riant et en mangeant des friandises.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la gare et retrouvèrent les moldus. Ace alla s'excuser auprès de la mère des jumeaux pour avoir annulé à la dernière minute le Noël sur le Red Force, et lui dit qu'il se devait de voir avec son capitaine pour passer les vacances avec eux.

- Oi ! Ace ! Luffy ! appela quelqu'un.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent pour voir un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Ace, blond, leur faire de grands signes sur le quai de la gare, avec Marco habillé en moldu, deux casques de moto dans les mains, un garçon aux cheveux verts et un homme assez âgé et l'air malicieux.

- C'est ici qu'on se quitte, Potter, fit Ace en retirant sa chemise pour la mettre dans son sac, sans se soucier des regards des passants qui le dévisageaient, pour le coup. Bonne chance avec ces idiots. Mon fuku-senshô m'attend, avec Sabo et Ji-chan.

- Oh, c'est votre famille ? s'étonna Harry.

- Le blond, c'est notre frère, le vieux, notre oncle, et le marimo, Zoro, mon second, sourit Luffy.

- Oi ! Arrête de me traiter de marimo ! s'indigna Zoro.

- On se voit l'an prochain !

Et les deux frères s'en allèrent. Les chariots de bagages furent poussés entre les civils au travers de la gare.

-_ Come all you young sailor men, listen to me,_

_I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea;_

_And it's..._ chantonna Rayleigh à mi-voix, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

-_ Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys,_

_When the wind blows, we're all together, boys;_

_Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow,_

_Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes_... répondirent les autres avec un sourire.

Les pirates revenaient de l'école… ils retournaient à l'océan pour faire parler d'eux.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Navrée, j'ai eu quelques problèmes... En fait, je n'avais plus d'accès à l'ordinateur...**_

_**Mais j'ai pu reterminer Zelda TP ! *Une nuée d'objets contondants fonce vers Clockie* Oï ! Pas taper ! *Un piano à queue l'atteint en pleine tête (50 points pour le lanceur)* D'accord, je ne sauverais plus le monde au lieu de bosser, promis. *Un pot lui écrase les orteils, très douloureux ça. (70 points pour le lanceur) Et puis, sauver le monde ? Poser des bombes partout, c'est sauver le monde ?* De quoi elle se mêle, la voix off ? *Une baleine bleue, un tank, la Maison Blanche et de la glace à la vanille heurtent Clockie (respectivement 75, 60, 300 et 120 points)* Contre-attaque ! *Par on ne sait quel miracle, Clockie se frappe elle-même avec son dictionnaire. Un panda en peluche et Ganondorf l'attaquent par derrière (90 et 1500 points)* Euh... Je me rends ? *Pas trop tôt. Maintenant, demande pardon aux lecteurs.* Pardon. *Mouais. Pas fameux.* Auriez-vous, chers lecteurs, l'extrême amabilité de m'excuser de mon affreux retard, même s'il est inexcusable ? *Mieux. Et file moi la manette.* Non. *Ganondorf s'approche de Clockie pour lui ravir son clavier.* Kyaaaaa ! *Cours gamine. Cours.***_

_***Voilà, elle s'excuse aussi pour l'énorme note. Pas vrai que tu t'excuses ?* Désol-argh ! *Houlà, ça a dû faire mal ça.* Désolééée ! *Pas passé loin, ce rayon laser.***_


	6. Livre II part 1

**Salut à tous !**

**Vous l'avez attendu, et le voilà, le début du Tome II ! On remercie tous Clockie pour son admirable travail de correction, plus Momo-okami ; zewol D. 43 et Man.Y pour les commentaires. J'espère que l'année II vous plaira autant que l'année I et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

- Souviens-toi, mon garçon. Un seul bruit et...

Harry rejoignit sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Pas de souci, il ne l'entendrait pas. Avec toutes les corvées qu'il avait dû faire durant la journée, le garçon n'avait pas encore eut le temps de méditer. Outre le sport, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire n'incluant pas d'usage réel de la magie et sans devoir prendre quoique ce soit dans sa valise. Il pourrait aussi relire les lettres qu'il avait reçues de Luffy. Quoique ce soit qui empêchait Harry de recevoir les lettres d'Hermione et Ron, ça n'arrivait pas à empêcher Spades de l'atteindre, et de lui donner des nouvelles des autres... et de faire peur à son cousin au passage.

Le garçon se glissa dans sa chambre et referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible, avant de s'avancer vers son lit pour s'y installer et commencer à méditer.

L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.

Si Harry n'avait pas vu des choses bizarres à Poudlard, il aurait crié. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que cela n'arrive, d'ailleurs. La petite créature sur son lit était bizarre, avec des oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

Tandis que Harry et la créature restaient là à s'observer, la voix de Dudley retentit dans le hall d'entrée :

- Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?

Pendant ce temps, la créature se laissa glisser du lit et s'inclina si bas que le bout de son nez toucha le tapis. Harry remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une espèce de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes.

- Heu... bonjour... dit Harry, pas très à l'aise.

Il porta une main nerveuse à sa poitrine, et se rassura en sentant la douce et chaude plume attachée à une cordelette qui pendait autour de son cou, cachée sous ses vêtements.

C'était peut-être ridicule, mais c'était rassurant. D'autant plus qu'un homme était passé en début de vacances, peu après que Harry ait eu une altercation avec son oncle qui s'était finie avec des coups pour le jeune sorcier. Harry ne connaissait peut-être pas l'homme, mais lui, oui, et son flingue entre les deux yeux de Vernon avait été des plus explicites. Qu'il lève de nouveau la main sur Harry et il aura une balle dans le cerveau. C'était suffisant. Tant qu'Harry avait cette plume, il se savait protégé.

Revenant à la situation présente, il se glissa vers sa chaise de bureau et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait face à lui.

La créature se présenta comme Dobby, un elfe de maison.

Il l'échappa belle en prenant la situation en main, quand Dobby manqua d'alerter les invités en pleurant d'émotion, _juste_ parce qu'Harry lui avait proposé de s'asseoir.

Après avoir vu un sale portrait des sorciers que Dobby servait, il parvint à arriver au vrai sujet de sa visite.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard !

Harry eut beau chercher à savoir qui en serait le responsable, il ne parvint qu'à donner une excuse (involontairement) à Dobby pour se punir, ce qui fit rameuter Vernon. Une fois l'oncle partit, Harry montra à quel point sa place n'était pas ici, mais il réussi à obtenir une information qu'il n'apprécia pas, quand il amena le sujet de Ron et Hermione...

Dobby avait intercepté les lettres de ses amis.

S'il n'avait pas réussi avec Spades, c'est tout simplement que l'aigle semblait avoir d'étranges pouvoirs et plus d'une protection, empêchant quiconque de l'intercepter.

S'en suivit une poursuite dans la maison qui termina dans la cuisine, et l'elfe utilisa sa magie pour jeter le dessert de Pétunia à terre. Quand il prit la fuite, Harry se retrouva face à Vernon et une lettre qui signa son enfer.

Une lettre du ministère lui disant que c'était son seul avertissement et que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait de la magie sans y être autorisé, il serait renvoyé de Poudlard.

Tout ce qui restait à Harry, c'était de prier que Spades se pointe rapidement, parce qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et vite.

* * *

Fuir.

Harry devait fuir cet endroit, et vite.

Il crispa une main sur la plume attachée à une simple ficelle, cachée sous son pull, (tic qu'il avait développé assez vite en moment de stress) alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de la sorcière peu avenante face à lui.

C'est là qu'une barre de métal le sépara définitivement de la sorcière. Barre tenue par un jeune vêtu comme un lord du dix-huitième, mais dans les tons bleus.

La sorcière se recroquevilla et disparu dans un recoin de l'endroit.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le sauveur d'Harry.

Il se redressa, le bâton négligemment appuyé contre une de ses épaules, alors qu'il arrangeait son chapeau haut-de-forme bleu sur ses cheveux blonds ondulés.

- Euh... oui, merci, souffla Harry.

Et le garçon lui sourit avant de lui tendre sa main libre. Il semblait familier à Harry, mais d'où ?

- Mon nom est Sabo. Tu es chanceux que je sois passé par ici.

- Harry.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

- Au vu de ta tête, je présume que tu t'es paumé, je me trompe ? continua Sabo.

- Erreur de poudre de cheminette...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras quand le garçon plus vieux que lui éclata de rire, dévoilant une dent manquante sur le devant de sa bouche.

- Tu voulais aller où ? demanda Sabo.

- Chemin de Traverse.

- On n'est pas très loin. Viens, je te raccompagne. Oi, marimo ! T'éloigne pas, que je n'aille pas de nouveau te chercher à l'autre bout du pays !

- Je suis pas un marimo, grogna un garçon aux cheveux verts en les rejoignant.

- T'es un marimo avec le sens de l'orientation d'une moule avariée, Zoro.

- Tch.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant les trois sabres à la ceinture du garçon aux cheveux verts qui venait de rejoindre Sabo.

- Yo, marmonna Zoro.

- Harry, voici Zoro, le meilleur ami de mon petit-frère et accessoirement, la raison qui fait que j'étais ici, puisqu'il se perd trèèès facilement. Allons-y !

Encadré par les deux plus vieux, Harry retrouva rapidement la lumière du jour, loin de la lumière terne, sombre et brumeuse de ce qui était apparemment nommé, très justement, l'Allée des Embrumes. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Gringott.

- Ouch, t'es dans un sale état, tu permets ? Je vais t'arranger un peu, sinon, tes parents risquent de faire un arrêt cardiaque en te voyant ainsi, commenta Sabo en l'époussetant.

- Je vais chercher les autres, commenta Zoro.

- Non, toi, tu reste là. Tu ne bouge pas.

Zoro le regarda avec un sourcil levé, l'air de dire, « je voudrais bien t'y voir, » mais Sabo brandit dans sa direction son arme. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le métal argenté se recouvrir lentement d'une couche noire métallique, assez menaçante.

- D'accord, pas besoin d'utiliser le Haki contre moi, grogna Zoro.

Sabo eut un merveilleux sourire et le noir disparu rapidement. Un tour de main, et la barre se rétracta, pour disparaître dans la manche de son propriétaire.

- Je croyais qu'utiliser la magie était interdit en dehors de Poudlard, pointa Harry.

- On est transférés à Poudlard cette année, lui dit Zoro alors que Sabo époussetait de son mieux Harry. Et c'est pas de la magie à proprement parler. Quant à son arme, c'est une invention moldue. Y a un bouton pour la faire grandir et se rétracter.

- Ah.

- On t'aide à retrouver tes parents, ou ça ira ? s'enquit Sabo.

- J'étais venu avec les parents d'un ami, et je dis pas non contre un peu d'aide. Ils sont roux. Très roux, tous roux.

Sabo fronça les sourcils, puis les leva.

- Weasley ?

- C'est ça !

- Tu connais ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Les jumeaux, surtout. Allez, allons-y. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour tes sabres, Zoro.

En grognant, le vert sortit des étuis de tissus munis d'une bretelle de ses poches et y glissa ses trois sabres, avant de les mettre à son épaule.

- Comme ça, ça va ? marmonna le vert.

- Parfait ! assura Sabo.

Le blond passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et ils remontèrent la rue, à la recherche des Weasley. Sauf qu'Harry fut trouvé en premier :

- Harry ! Harry !

En levant la tête, Harry vit Hermione lui faire un grand signe de la main, en haut des marches vers Gringotts. Et elle se précipita vers lui.

- Oh ! Je vous avais pas vu ! _Konnichiwa anata-tachi_ ! sourit Hermione à l'escorte de son ami.

- _Anata_ ? s'étrangla Sabo, faussement outré. _Mushiro `omae' ya `kimi' o shiyō_ ! _Ore-tachi wa sempai da, Oji-sama janai_ !

- _Sumimasen_, rougit Hermione.

- On peut dire que t'as pris le défi de Robin au mot, commenta Zoro.

- J'aime les défis. Merci d'avoir retrouvé Harry, tout le monde le cherchait !

- Tu les connais ? demanda Harry.

- Oui ! J'ai fait leur connaissance Noël dernier ! Sabo Silver, c'est le frère d'Ace et Luffy. Zoro Roronoa, le second de Luffy.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard avec un 'oooooh'.

Harry se souvenait maintenant d'eux, il les avait vus sur les quais, en revenant de Poudlard.

- C'est donc de toi dont mon adorable frérot n'a pas cessé de parler durant ces vacances, commenta Sabo. J'ai cru devenir sourd. Il nous a raconté votre petite aventure en fin d'année, pour sauver la Pierre Philosophale.

Harry piqua un fard.

- Et bravo avoir résolu l'énigme de Marco. Il aurait pu en trouver d'autres plus dures, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'on lui avait demandé de pas trop forcer, continua le blondinet. Sinon, aurais-tu vu mon idiot de frangin ? Le petit, je sais qu'Ace n'est pas à terre en ce moment, puisque c'est moi qui suis obligé de prendre ses affaires.

- Je n'ai pas vu Luffy, mais j'ai croisé Robin dans Gringotts, annonça Hermione. Elle est passée près de moi y a moins de cinq minutes, pour aller chercher de quoi payer les fournitures de tout le monde. La clef de votre oncle, je crois.

- J'ai de quoi payer celles d'Ace, il m'a refilé sa paye pour ça, justement. Tiens, regardez qui voilà !

Venant vers eux, émergeant tant bien que mal de la foule, venait les Weasley.

- Harry ! s'exclama Mr. Weasley. On espérait que tu n'ait pas atterrit trop loin ! Molly est dans tous ses états... ah, la voilà !

Il se tourna pour accueillir sa femme, alors que Ron interrogeait Harry sur là où il avait atterrit.

- Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

- Je l'ai repêché là-bas, sourit Sabo.

- Sabo ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Y avait longtemps ! Ace est dans le coin ?!

- Iie, toujours en mer. Je me demande s'il sera à l'heure pour le train, ou si Marco devra le ramener lui-même pour le début d'année, direct au château.

- Je vais chercher Robin, commenta Zoro en s'éloignant.

- Que dalle, je te cours pas de nouveau après si tu te perds !

- J'ai aucune raison de me perdre, c'est juste en haut des marches !

- Tu serais incapable de trouver la sortie d'un sac en papier, Zoro, je te connais depuis le temps.

Zoro s'éloigna avec un 'humph' vexé.

- Tout de même, t'es trop chanceux, Harry, on a jamais eu le droit d'y aller, là-bas, commenta Ron avec envie.

- Ace fait des excursions là-bas chaque année, il a encore plus de chance, avouèrent les jumeaux.

- Et vous n'avez pas intérêt de suivre son exemple ! Oh, Harry, mon petit chéri ! Tu aurais pu te retrouver Dieu sait où ! s'exclama Molly Wealsey en finissant de nettoyer les vêtements d'Harry, alors qu'Arthur réparait les lunettes du garçon. Merci de l'avoir récupéré pour nous, jeune homme.

- Avec plaisir, madame, assura Sabo en s'inclinant avec un geste de son chapeau.

- RORONOA ZORO ! rugit une voix de fille.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me dois de sauver un sabreur des griffes d'une navigatrice qui doit avoir du sang de harpie dans les veines, soupira le blondinet.

Hermione sembla comprendre la référence puisqu'elle essaya de ne pas rire.

Sabo les salua une dernière fois de son chapeau et s'en alla.

- Ce Sabo et Ace...

- ... Le jour et la nuit...

- ... et dire qu'ils sont frères...

- ... c'est vraiment dingue, commentèrent les jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? demanda Percy.

- C'est Sabo Silver, le frère des deux D. Leur...

- Sens commun ? proposa Hermione avec un sourire.

- Exact ! C'est parfaitement ça ! approuva Fred.

- C'est pas celui qui t'a parlé des a... fit Ron.

Harry lui écrasa le pied, alors qu'Hermione lui faisait les yeux noirs, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Oui, c'est lui, répondit néanmoins Hermione. Et le gars aux cheveux verts, c'est Zoro Roronoa, le bras droit de Luffy.

- D'où les sabres, commenta Harry.

- Katanas, Harry, on appelle ça des katanas, rectifia Hermione. Et ce ne sont pas des katanas quelconques. Ce sont des _meitô_, des armes très célèbres. Puisque tu as refusé de répondre à mes lettres, j'ai pas mal discuté avec Luffy. Heureusement qu'il m'a dit que tu ne les recevais apparemment pas.

- Heureusement que l'elfe de maison qui interceptait mon courrier n'ait pas réussi à avoir Spades aussi, parce que sinon, j'aurais passé des vacances horribles. Sinon, vous savez qui j'ai vu chez Barjow et Beurk ? Malfoy père et fils !

- Il a acheté quelque chose ? demanda Arthur à Harry, alors qu'ils montaient les marches de Gringotts.

- Non, il voulait vendre.

- Parfait, ça veut dire qu'il est inquiet.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés du reste de la famille Weasley pour faire un tour. Après une petite balade et une glace, ils se retrouvèrent vers Fleury et Bott.

Et au vu de la queue, ils n'étaient pas tout seuls. Apparemment, la personne qui avait écrit la moitié de leur liste de livres allait signer des autographes et il devait être célèbre et mignon pour qu'autant de femmes de l'âge de la mère de Ron y soient.

C'est là qu'ils retrouvèrent Luffy, d'ailleurs, avec son frère, Zoro, un autre garçon blond dont les cheveux tombaient sur l'un de ses yeux, une jeune rousse, et deux adultes encadrant le petit groupe. L'un d'eux avait une capuche sur la tête, l'enveloppant dans l'ombre de sa cape grise, et l'autre était une femme brune aux cheveux coupés en carré.

-_ Konnichiwa minna-san_ ! salua Hermione.

- Re-bonjour, Granger-chan, sourit la brune.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! _Hisashiburi_ ! s'exclama Luffy, tout content.

Et il se prit un coup sur le crâne de la part de Sabo.

- _Chibi kaizoku_, fais nous le plaisir de rester à l'anglais, inutile d'attirer plus que ça l'attention, lui dit l'aîné.

- Je suis pas un chibi ! Dis-lui, Ji-chan !

- Je n'entrerais pas dans cette dispute. Bien le bonjour, jeune fille, soupira l'autre adulte en se tournant vers eux. Vous deux, vous devez être les camarades de classe de mon neveu. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, et toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents, Potter-kun.

Harry était surpris. L'homme lui avait dit ça tout bas, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne saurait qui il était. Il n'avait pas agi comme la plupart des gens le faisait habituellement. Il lui avait même décerné ses condoléances !

- Je sais ce que c'est que l'attention étouffante que nous portent les gens, lui dit l'homme. Bien que ce ne soit pas pour la même raison. Je suis Rayleigh. Rayleigh Silver, l'oncle de Luffy, Sabo et Ace.

- Oi, ero-cook, essaye de ne pas faire ton manège habituel, t'attires l'attention de tout le monde à chaque fois, commenta Zoro avec un sourire, alors que le blond s'avançait vers Hermione.

- T'as dit quoi, k'ssou marimo ? grogna-t-il à Zoro.

Bim !

Et une bosse pour les deux idiots, de la part de la rousse.

- Désolée, ils sont toujours comme ça, s'excusa la brune.

- Pas de mal, assura Ron en déglutissant devant le regard meurtrier de la rouquine.

- La rousse, c'est ma navigatrice, Nami ! La brune, c'est Robin Nico, elle est archéologue à l'origine, mais elle va aider Binns pour les cours d'histoire ! On l'aura à partir de la quatrième année. Le marimo, c'est Zoro Roronoa.

- Pour l'anecdote, marimo est une espèce d'algue verte, d'où son surnom, glissa Rayleigh avec un sourire sous sa capuche.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre, grogna Zoro.

Rayleigh leva deux mains en signe de reddition, alors que Robin cachait son sourire derrière une main.

- Zoro est mon bras droit, sourit Luffy.

- Des regrets d'avoir dit oui ? demanda Sabo.

- Aucun, encore moins en sachant que sans lui, j'aurais jamais mis les mains sur le Shuisui et le Sandaï Kitetsu, marmonna Zoro.

- Le blond qui cherche toujours Zoro, c'est Sanji, mon cuisinier de bord, et l'autre blond, c'est mon frère, Sabo.

- Merci encore de m'avoir aidé, tout à l'heure, fit Harry.

- Pas de problème, je cherchais Zoro, à l'origine. Zoro, tu ne rentre pas dedans, on va te perdre dans la foule.

- Tch, fit le vert.

- Je vais rester dehors, aussi. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des photographes, j'aimerais éviter d'être reconnue, fit Robin.

Rayleigh soupira et arrangea sa capuche sur son crâne.

- Allons acheter les livres, alors, soupira-t-il. Je peux te confier le reste des achats, Robin-kun ?

- Bien entendu, Silver-san, sourit la brune.

- Luffy, reste dehors, s'il te plaît. Ce serait bête que tu te fasses écraser. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Luffy eut une grimace mais alla se ranger sur le côté de la boutique avec Zoro et Robin.

- Tu as la paye de ton frère ? demanda Rayleigh à Sabo.

Sabo fit tomber dans la main de son oncle une bourse qui cliqueta joyeusement.

- Vous êtes seuls, tous les trois ? s'enquit Nami au trio.

- Mes parents doivent être déjà dedans, fit Ron.

- Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à eux, proposa Sabo.

- Je viens ! fit Nami avec un grand sourire.

Et le groupe se glissa dans la boutique.

Pendant que Rayleigh et les autres se mettaient à la queue pour attendre leur tour, Hermione, Ron et Harry suivirent les deux autres. Nami percuta, sans faire exprès, quelques personnes, et cela fit rire Sabo. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils déposèrent le trio, puis remontèrent jusqu'à Rayleigh.

- Est-ce que la pêche a été bonne ? demanda Rayleigh aux deux jeunes, avec un air entendu.

Pour toute réponse, Nami eut un énorme sourire alors que Sabo sifflotait innocemment en jouant avec ses poches pleines.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'avant quand ils entendirent Gilderoy Lockhart crier :

- Ma parole ! Ce n'est tout de même pas Harry Potter !?

Et il eut des chuchotements fébriles dans toute la boutique.

- J'ai de la peine pour lui, soupira Sanji.

- Mouais, incapable de pouvoir acheter des livres de classes sans qu'on se jette sur lui, c'est triste, comme vie, commenta Sabo.

- Nami, rapproche-toi du photographe et prend sa pellicule quand il en aura fini avec Potter-kun, demanda Rayleigh en regardant ce qu'il se passait devant d'un œil sombre.

- Et j'ai quoi, en échange ? demanda la rouquine avec un sourire carnassier.

- Quelques livres très rares sur les phénomènes météorologiques du Shin Sekai, est-ce que ça ira ?

- Nous avons un deal !

Et furtivement, Nami disparu dans la foule, ignorant les compliments exubérants de Sanji sur son sens des affaires.

Nami arriva au niveau du photographe au moment où Lockhart annonçait qu'il serait leur prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La rousse eut de la peine pour Robin. Cet homme avait l'air d'un idiot profond, et il allait bosser avec leur amie !

Avec un clin d'œil pour Harry, Nami renversa subtilement une étagère de livres sur le photographe et profita de la confusion pour lui subtiliser sa pellicule de photo. Harry parvint à s'échapper, non sans avoir toute une tour de livres sur les bras, qu'il laissa tomber dans le chaudron d'une petite rousse.

Et un blond pâle assez méprisant arriva à cet instant, se mettant à se moquer d'Harry, puis de Ron.

Quand le père de Ron arriva, le père du garçon se ramena, lui aussi. Et ça dégénéra en bagarre... qui ne dura pas longtemps.

Quelque chose de lourd se répandit dans la boutique, alors que l'ombre semblait prendre vie.

- Je pense que ça suffit comme ça. Vous êtes en présence d'enfants, vous vous devez de leur montrer comment se comporter correctement, intervint Rayleigh en séparant les deux adultes.

Les deux pères de familles se foudroyèrent du regard un long instant.

Un son très doux s'éleva alors de là où était Rayleigh, et écartant légèrement sa cape, les deux hommes virent une lame à moitié tirée de son fourreau, menace silencieuse très explicite. Ron et Harry se surprirent à déglutir. Pour tout l'or de Gringotts, ils ne voudraient pas se retrouver à l'autre bout de cette lame !

- La magie n'est pas l'une des méthodes les plus douloureuses et efficaces pour calmer une situation. Alors, soit vous vous calmez immédiatement et sortez tranquillement de cet endroit, soit je sors ce sabre et je vous le plante dans le ventre à tous les deux.

Lucius Malfoy jeta le livre qu'il avait pris dans le chaudron de Ginny à la demoiselle en crachant :

- Prend ton livre, jeune fille, puisque ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux.

Et il s'en alla, suivi de son fils.

- Répondre à une insulte, c'est tomber aussi bas que les idiots qui la lance, souvenez-vous de ça, mon cher, commenta Rayleigh en rangeant son arme.

- S'passe quoi ? demanda Sabo en rejoignant son oncle avec les autres. T'as encore joué avec les ombres, Ji-chan ?

- Ce n'est rien. Finissons les courses et rentrons. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Luffy peut bien faire en ce moment même.

Et arrangeant sa capuche, il retourna faire la queue.

- Sabo, ton oncle est trop dément, commenta Fred, alors que lui et son jumeau avaient un sourire énorme.

- Et encore, tu l'as pas vu en colère... il porte pas le nom du Mei-Ô pour rien, lui répondit Sabo.

- Mei-Ô ? demanda Ron.

- L'une des traductions possibles du nom en fait le Seigneur Sombre, informa Hermione. Je me suis beaucoup documentée. Si mon japonais s'améliore, j'essaierais de prendre un abonnement au New Coo.

- Je te donnerais le bulletin d'inscription pour une version particulière, mais complète, du journal. Sur ce, je pense que je vais retourner voir mon cher oncle, en espérant qu'il ne passe personne au fil de sa lame. T'as réussi, Nami ?

- Comment oses-tu remettre en doute la réussite de Nami-swan ! s'offusqua Sanji.

Nami fit sauter dans sa main la pellicule photo qu'elle avait volée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous nous reverrons un de ces jours, salua-t-elle les Weasley, Harry et Hermione.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

- C'est dément... elle a réussi à voler la pellicule du photographe, souffla George.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, il ne ferait pas la Une des journaux avant un bon moment.

* * *

Une nouvelle répartition.

Et pas d'Harry Potter ni de Ronald Weasley en vue.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, priant pour que Potter ait bien conservé sa plume, Marco se concentra.

Sa plume lui répondit, arrivant rapidement vers le château, avec Potter.

- Maintenant que les premières années ont été répartis, nous allons à présent procéder à la répartition des élèves venant de Salem que nous accueillons parmi nous, suite à la fermeture regrettable de leur école pour réparation, annonça Dumbledore.

Et la répartition commença. Une trentaine d'élèves en tout.

Vers la moitié, Nami s'avança vers le Choixpeau, et Marco fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un œil à Luffy, déjà à table, qui serrait les poings, malgré le fait qu'Ace lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, sans doute pour essayer de le rassurer.

- Severus, souffla Marco.

Rogue se pencha vers son collègue, attentif.

- Avec son caractère, cette jeune fille a de grandes chances de finir dans ta maison, mais elle n'est pas une sang-pur. Si ça arrive, tu pourras t'assurer que ta maison lui foute la paix, yoi ? Pas que j'ai peur pour son bien-être physique, elle n'a pas besoin de magie pour se défendre comme il faut contre de simples élèves... c'est plus moralement que je m'inquiète.

- Elle n'a aucune autre possibilité ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle va devoir négocier avec le Choixpeau et le faire pencher pour Serdaigle, la maison la plus adaptée pour elle, outre Serpentard, glissa Robin.

- Comptez sur moi.

Sur le tabouret, Nami croisa les bras, les jambes croisées elles aussi, et se mit à tapoter du pied avec agacement.

La négociation avait commencé.

- Rooo, si tu y tiens tellement ! Mais le fait que tu discutes autant mon choix est une preuve que tu devrais aller dans cette maison ! D'accord, je me tais ! SERDAIGLE !

Et avec un sourire satisfait, Nami se leva, rejoignant la table concernée.

- Aligatou, Choixpeau-kun~ ! chantonna la rouquine.

Beaucoup d'élèves ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner, malgré son ton joyeux.

Elle leva un pouce vers les Gryffondor et Luffy lui répondit de la même façon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas nécessaire, finalement, que l'on s'inquiète pour cette jeune fille, commenta Rogue. Je reviens.

Et il se leva pour murmurer quelque chose à Dumbledore, puis partir de la Grand Salle.

Sabo monta à son tour sur le tabouret.

Et le Choixpeau poussa un petit sifflement.

- Y avait longtemps que j'avais pas eu quelqu'un comme toi ! T'as tout ce qu'il faut pour aller n'importe où !

Sabo leva les yeux vers le chapeau sur son crâne et haussa les épaules. Il croisa les doigts un instant, et soupira profondément quand il fut envoyé lui aussi à Serdaigle.

- Ala, il semblerait que Sabo-kun aimerait passer sa scolarité tranquillement, sourit Robin en le voyant s'asseoir face à Nami. Ou alors, il a quelque chose pour Nami.

Robin se redressa avec un sourire pour Ace qui la foudroyait du regard, vu la proximité qu'elle avait eue, un instant auparavant, avec Marco.

- Oui, je suppose, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Il leva un sourcil à l'adresse d'Ace, mais celui-ci détourna la tête comme pour bouder.

Il était vraiment jaloux. Marco devrait réparer ça rapidement.

Les deux autres amis de Luffy furent répartis et tous deux finirent à Gryffondor.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Nico-_sensei_, soupira Marco alors que le repas faisait son apparition.

- Merci, Fushisho-_sensei_.

* * *

D'une, ils étaient en retard pour le train.

De deux, la barrière vers la gare avait refusé de s'ouvrir.

Pendant un instant, Ron et Harry ne surent pas quoi faire. Puis, Ron eut l'idée d'aller jusqu'à Poudlard dans la voiture volante de son père.

En retournant sur le parking, ils virent dans un coin une magnifique moto jaune avec des motifs de flammes, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Pourtant les étranges tuyaux au niveau des pédales d'accélérateur et le fait qu'il n'y ait rien pour mettre l'essence auraient dû les alerter.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent dans la voiture, une fois leur affaires rangées, et, avec une certaine nervosité, Ron fit décoller la voiture et la rendit invisible.

Ils suivirent donc le train par les airs, malgré la chaleur et la faim. Les caramels dans la boite à gants n'étaient pas vraiment l'idéal pour cette situation...

Il eut aussi le fait que le bouton les rendant invisibles cessa de marcher. Ce qui était vraiment mauvais.

Mais le pire, ce fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, la voiture cessa de leur répondre et ne trouva rien de mieux que d'atterrir sur l'arbre qui rend les coups. Le seul de tout le parc.

Le Saule Cogneur.

Bien heureusement, la seule chose de cassée fut la baguette de Ron, mais en voyant Rogue les attendre dans le Hall d'entrée... ils se dirent qu'ils étaient bien partis pour se retrouver expulsés.

* * *

Ace et Luffy étaient morts de rire.

C'était le meilleur mot pour décrire le comportement des deux frères, alors que Ron et Harry leur racontaient ce qu'il c'était passé, sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione. Zoro essayait de ne pas rire, alors que Sanji était éperdu d'admiration devant la colère de la petite demoiselle. Sabo (à savoir comment il avait fait pour se glisser dans la salle commune des Gryffondors alors qu'il était à Serdaigle), se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Je me demande si entre Potter et Harry, il n'y a pas un petit D. qui aurait dû être ajouté, soupira Sabo.

- Avec un troisième D., je pense que cette école serait en aussi mauvais état que Salem, commenta Ace en poussant Sanji de devant lui, quand sa danse de nouille le mit devant son nez.

- D. ? C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda Ron.

- C'est une initiale qui marque le monde, répondit Zoro. Gol_ D._ Roger, Monkey _D._ Garp, et aujourd'hui, Portgas _D._ Ace et Monkey_ D._ Luffy. Chaque D. se fait connaître par des exploits et des actes des plus surprenants. Ce sont les noms les plus connus aujourd'hui.

- Et encore, on ne fait que commencer, commenta Luffy avec un immense sourire. Mais j'aurais trop voulu le faire avec vous.

- Pique la moto d'Ace, proposa Zoro.

- Pas touche à _ma_ bécane, grogna Ace en montrant les dents. Tu peux pas savoir le mal que j'ai eu pour faire comprendre à Blamenco ce que je voulais alors, il est hors de question que Luffy s'approche à moins de cent mètres du _Striker_.

- Une moto à ton âge, Ace ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je joue pas dans la cour de la légalité, je te le rappelle, au cas où tu aurais un trou de mémoire.

- On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, non ? Je vois Percy venir vers nous, et il a pas l'air de bonne humeur, proposa Harry.

- Oups, alors, je vais y aller aussi, j'aimerais éviter qu'il se rende compte qu'un Serdaigle s'est glissé dans le groupe, commenta Sabo en se levant.

- Je te raccompagne, lui dit Ace en se levant.

- Ohyasoumi, minna ! salua Sabo, avant de serrer contre lui son petit-frère.

- Ohyasoumi, Sabo.

- Courage avec la méchante sorcière, souhaita Zoro.

- Merci, mais je sais assez bien négocier pour m'en sortir face à elle. Je vous dirais si elle a réussi à traumatiser toute la Maison en une soirée !

Et en suivant Ace, il disparut dans la foule alors que Ron et Harry allaient se coucher, laissant derrière eux Luffy avec Zoro et Sanji.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Déjà le tome 2... Et dire que vous arrivez à supporter mes délais... Félicitations ! (Surtout à Zialema.)_**

**_J'aime le climat belge, la canicule puis la pluie dans la même journée, c'est sympa. Si seulement la canicule pouvait attendre que je sois rentrée chez moi..._**


	7. Livre II part 2

**Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre sur le second livre mélangeait à OP !**

**Je remercie au passage Zewolf D. 43 ; Momo okami ; Mana.Y ; Kira1726 ; Jokykiss et Evanae pour les commentaires. Je m'excuse aussi si je vous ais déçu en envoyant Sabo et Nami à Serdaigle, mais je trouvais que Gryffondor avait déjà beaaaaaaaaaaaaaucoup de monde, et vu les relations de Serpentard avec les autres maisons, j'ai préféré mettre Nami à Serdaigle... on est jamais trop prudent ^^**

**Enfin, je vous annonce que je lance un poll au sujet du Haki et du Golden Trio, sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil.**

* * *

- Whouawe, fut tout ce que put dire Zoro quand la Beuglante de Ron cessa de s'époumoner sur eux.

- C'est pas fini, pointa Ace avec un petit sourire.

En effet, un hibou à l'air assez robuste et très sévère arrivait vers eux.

- Nii-chan ! appela Luffy en se tournant vers la table de Serdaigle.

Sabo se détourna de son petit-déjeuner, et surtout de Nami, qui terrifiait ses nouveaux camarades de dortoir tout en comptant quelques gallions qu'elle venait de se faire à l'instant, pour regarder son petit-frère.

- On a une lettre de Garp ! annonça Ace.

Sabo se leva immédiatement et les rejoignit, alors que le hibou se posait devant eux... avec une beuglante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mériter ça, en début d'année ? s'étonna Neville.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas content de nos exploits de cet été, commenta Luffy alors que l'oiseau s'en allait et qu'Ace ouvrait la lettre.

Marco recracha son café quand il entendit une voix beugler en japonais, depuis la table de Gryffondor. Un peu plus, et c'était la crise cardiaque.

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, commenta McGonagall. Dire que l'année dernière, monsieur Portgas n'en a reçu aucune...

Personne ne comprenait rien de rien à ce qui était dit, sauf ceux parlant japonais, mais la voix bourrue et puissante déjà naturellement du vieil homme, et qui plus est, amplifiée, fit se réfugier la plupart des élèves sous leur table, sauf les trois frères. Ace trouva même le moyen de faire une crise de narcolepsie au milieu des engueulades de la beuglante.

Quand la beuglante prit feu, Hermione sembla satisfaite, puisqu'elle cessa de faire la tête à Ron et Harry et jeta un regard noir aux trois frères qui ne semblaient pas du tout préoccupés par la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue.

- Tant que c'est pas le vieux en personne qui vient nous faire les engueulades de vive voix, ça me va, fut tout ce que dit Sabo avant de retourner à sa table.

Et c'est à cet instant que les emplois du temps furent distribués par les directeurs de maisons. Ace alla comparer le sien avec Sabo.

- Essaye de ne pas te perdre dans les couloirs, Zoro ! souhaita Luffy. Sensei !

- Oui, monsieur Monkey ? soupira McGonagall, alors qu'elle distribuait l'emploi du temps parmi les secondes années.

- Zoro a pas de sens de l'orientation... je pense qu'il fallait que vous sachiez qu'il risquait d'arriver très souvent en retard en cours ! Sanji, tu lui sers de guide ?

- Oi, k'ssou gomu, je suis pas sa nounou ! commenta Sanji avec outrage.

- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? s'enquit Hermione, qui avait apparemment bien saisi le caractère du blond.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, belle demoiselle ! sourit Sanji.

- Urusai, commenta Zoro, rouge d'embarras.

Ace revint à table à cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Sanji ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour reprendre son sac sous la table.

- Hermione vient juste de faire marcher Sanji pour qu'il accepte de guider Zoro dans les couloirs, explicita Ron. Tu as un si mauvais sens de l'orientation, Zoro ?

- Pour expliquer ça, il vaut mieux un exemple... un jour, nous devions aller vers le nord pour trouver quelque chose... et pour faire cela, Zoro-kun a pensé qu'il se devait de monter en haut d'une horloge ! sourit Sanji. Le nord et monter une horloge, ce n'est pas la même chose !

Luffy fit un signe de la tête au trio, et ils s'enfuirent en courant hors de la Grande Salle, pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le sabreur vert.

Il n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, lui non plus, mais en restant avec ses amis, il ne risquait pas de se perdre.

- Luffy, Zoro ne se sépare pas de ses sabres, non ? Il les a mis où ? demanda Hermione.

- Il les a réduits et cachés dans son dos. Comme moi j'ai toujours mon mugiwara boshi dans mon dos, expliqua Luffy.

* * *

Sabo et Ace arrivèrent bien avant la sonnerie à leur cours d'histoire de la magie.

- On se met à côté ? proposa Ace.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu te mets où, d'habitude ?

- En général, je me mets en bout de rang, près de la porte, pour m'éclipser du cours de Binns. Mais vu que c'est Robin... je me vois bien au premier rang. Et toi ?

- Robin est une superbe enseignante, mais son sens de l'humour...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sens de l'humour ? demanda Robin en se glissant derrière eux avec un sourire.

Les deux autres ne furent pas surpris et lui répondirent par un sourire identique.

- Sab', si je suis pris d'une crise, tu pourras me réveiller ? demanda Ace. Ou alors, me permettre d'emprunter tes notes ?

- T'en fais pas, assura Sabo, alors que Robin les faisait entrer dans la salle de classe.

- Oh, j'y pense, Robin, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à toi, cet été.

Ace posa son sac sur la table et fouilla dedans pour trouver un carnet de note, qu'il ouvrit. Il tourna quelques pages et en arracha trois, très précautionneusement, qu'il tendit à la femme, pendant que son frère s'installait à côté de lui.

Robin prit les feuilles et les étudia, les sourcils levés en voyant les caractères dessus.

- Merci infiniment, Portgas-kun, remercia Robin d'un sourire.

Et elle retourna à son bureau.

* * *

- Oh, vous avez l'Idiot ? commenta Zoro à midi.

- Le professeur Lockhart n'est pas un idiot ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Tout à fait, marimo ! Ne contrarie pas une Lady ! défendit Sanji.

- Malheureusement, c'est le cas, soupira Nami en s'asseyant à leur table avec Sabo.

- On l'a eu en première heure, pointa Zoro.

- Perso, j'en sors, glissa Nami.

- Et ? demanda Harry.

Le trio soupira et, échangeant un regard, Nami déclara :

- Même Usopp pourrait faire des cours de meilleure qualité.

- Ouch, je me doutais qu'il était mauvais, mais à ce point-là... grimaça Sabo.

- Vous avez peut-être du mal à vous faire au style d'enseignement britannique, c'est tout, fit Hermione. Cet homme a fait beaucoup de choses ! Il ne peut être qu'un excellent professeur !

Les pirates se regardèrent alors que le révolutionnaire soupirait.

- Ah, la naïveté... soupira Nami en se levant. Je vais y aller, j'ai Potion.

- Électrocute le prof avec un orage pour moi. Je te paye le service dès accomplissement, marmonna Ace. Je vais en Sortilège, avec les Poufsouffles.

- J'ai Botanique, avec les Serpentards, grogna Sabo en se levant. Hermione, souviens-toi de ce que l'on t'a dit à Noël. Ne crois pas ce que tu n'as pas vérifié par toi-même.

Et les trois s'en allèrent.

- Vous avez quoi, tous les deux ? demanda Luffy à ses autres amis.

- Métamorphose. Allez, viens, marimo-kun, que je te perde pas dans les couloirs, marmonna Sanji en se levant.

- Urusai, ero-cook, grogna Zoro en suivant Sanji hors de la Grande Salle.

- Eh bien, allons voir par nous-même ce que vaut le professeur Lockhart, soupira Harry en se levant. Si on allait faire un tour dans la cour, avant ?

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules et ils sortirent. Une fois dehors, pendant que Ron et Harry parlaient Quidditch, Hermione écouta Luffy lui traduire deux trois trucs d'un New Coo.

- Oi, omae... t'as un souci avec Harry, pour le regarder comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Luffy en regardant, par-dessus son journal, un garçon qui les fixait depuis un moment.

Le petit nouveau à qui il avait parlé rougit violemment, surtout quand Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il avait un appareil photo entre les mains.

- Salut Harry... fit le petit Gryffondor. Je... je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Moi aussi je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerais pas si... je te prenais en photo ?

Et il leva son appareil à photo, plein d'espoir.

Le groupe se regarda, intrigué.

- Une photo ?

- Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme, en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu à Tu-sais-qui quand il a essayé de te tuer, ta cicatrice et tout...

- On a, semble-t-il, oublié de te préciser que Potter n'a peut-être pas envie qu'on lui rappelle le soir de la mort de ses parents, yoi, intervint Marco en débarquant.

Colin eut un petit 'eep' et s'enfuit en courant devant l'intimidant professeur, qui eut un soupir.

- Merci... sensei, fit Harry.

- Je n'oblige personne à utiliser le terme japonais pour s'adresser à moi. Professeur me va très bien. Bon, jeune homme, j'ai eu une lettre de Rayleigh, il voudrait que je commence à t'enseigner le Haki, reprit-il pour Luffy. Montre-moi ton emploi du temps, que je puisse voir si tu as un trou pour ce genre de chose, yoi. Et vois avec Sanji et Zoro s'ils sont intéressés. Je ne peux pas apprendre autre chose que le Kenbunshoku à Nami.

- Ji-chan veut que je l'apprenne aussi tôt ? s'étonna Luffy en fouillant son sac à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

- C'est quoi le Haki ? demanda Ron.

- La mise en pratique de l'influence de l'esprit sur la matière, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Sabo m'en a parlé dans la correspondance qu'on a eue cet été. Il s'agit de forger l'esprit afin d'en repousser les limites, dans le but d'un côté, d'influencer le corps et de l'autre, de percevoir les formes de vie et de mouvements de l'environnement.

- Il n'a pas parlé de la raison principale qui fait que je vais l'enseigner à Luffy... Haoshoku, le Fluide Royal. Peu sont ceux à l'avoir, yoi. La capacité de renverser les esprits faibles, marmonna Marco.

- Vous utilisez le Haki, sensei ? s'enquit avec passion Hermione.

- Tout les Taïsho se doivent de le maîtriser. Sabo et Ace savent l'utiliser. Ils doivent encore l'améliorer, mais ils y arrivent, yoi. On se voit demain soir, après le dîner, salle habituelle, Luffy.

- Haiii~ ! fit Luffy. Ne, sensei, z'avez eu Lockhart en cours, quand il était ici ?

Une aura dépressive s'installa sur le crâne de Marco.

- Je pense qu'on va oublier cette question, commenta Ron en voyant sa tête.

- Merci, soupira l'homme. N'oublie pas, Luffy. Enseigner le Haki est une chose compliquée, si en plus de ça, tu ne viens pas au cours...

- Je serais là, assura Luffy.

- Je lui rappellerais, promis Harry.

- Je l'accompagnerais, ajouta Hermione.

Le prof manqua de lever les yeux au ciel pour crier au miracle, mais se retint de justesse.

- Oh, et sensei ? appela Luffy, alors que l'homme leur tournait le dos.

Marco allait s'éloigner quand il regarda de nouveau Luffy.

- J'ai vu votre nouvelle prime, elle est énorme ! sourit Luffy. Bravo !

Marco inclina la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

Harry enviait Luffy, sincèrement. Il dormait sur son questionnaire, tout simplement, malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

Honnêtement, il avait bien raison, vu le genre de conneries dedans.

Et Lockhart ne le remarqua pas, ou alors, il l'ignora tout aussi simplement.

Quand la cage fut dévoilée... le rire de Seamus le réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? marmonna Luffy en se frottant les yeux.

- Lutins de Cornouailles, lui dit Ron.

Luffy eut une moue puis haussa les épaules.

- Sabo dit que ça ne se mange pas, alors je peux continuer à dormir, marmonna le garçon en se rendormant.

Son sommeil ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque les lutins furent libérés et que deux d'entre eux eurent l'idée de lui tirer les joues... l'unique souci, c'est qu'ils étirèrent trop la peau du garçon pour que ça paraisse naturel.

Réagissant vite, Harry jeta sa robe de sorcier sur la tête de Luffy, qui luttait pour empêcher les lutins d'étirer sa peau.

Heureusement, dans le bordel qu'était la salle de classe, ça passa inaperçu. Surtout avec Neville suspendu au lustre.

Lockhart fut tout à fait inutile...

- **ASSEZ** !

Tous les lutins s'immobilisèrent devant la voix de Luffy... et tombèrent sans connaissance là où ils étaient. Le garçon se débarrassa de la robe qu'il avait sur la tête, n'ayant plus de lutins pour lui tirer les joues.

Sans un regard pour les autres, il s'en alla en courant de la salle de classe, quelques instants avant la sonnerie.

- C'est Luffy qui a fait ça ? demanda Ron.

- Il a paniqué et il a eu beaucoup de chance qu'Harry intervienne aussi rapidement, murmura Hermione.

Ils regardèrent Lockhart leur confier la tâche de remettre les lutins dans leur cage, pour aller récupérer sa baguette, sans doute.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme ? s'indigna Ron.

- Il a juste voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, fit Hermione en commençant à ramasser les lutins, alors qu'Harry bougeait une table pour aller récupérer Neville.

- Des travaux pratiques ? Tu parles, il avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait !

- Tu dis des bêtises. Tu as lu ses livres ? Tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis ?

- C'est ce qu'il prétend ! marmonna Ron. Rien de cassé, Neville ?

- Merci, ça va, souffla Neville.

- Sabo t'a pas dit de voir les choses par toi-même ou un truc du genre ? demanda Harry à Hermione. On a cours avec Fushisho-sensei.

* * *

Marco regarda, avec un sourcil levé, les élèves le rejoindre pour le cours, devant le terrain de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'entre la première et la seconde année, certains d'entre eux avaient abandonné le cours, non, ça c'était à prévoir. C'était plus le fait que les Gryffondor semblaient déprimés.

Harry monta au niveau du professeur et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler à la fin du cours.

- Pas de souci, Potter. Bon, tout le monde, nous allons commencer avec de la méditation, aujourd'hui, et je vais vous donner une leçon importante, avant de passer à la pratique. Déchaussez-vous et retirez vos chaussettes.

Un peu perplexe, les élèves obtempérèrent.

Ils durent ensuite s'allonger et fermer les yeux.

- Respirez profondément et étalez vos mains contre le sol, yoi, fit Marco en marchant lentement entre les élèves allongés dans l'herbe. Ouvrez votre esprit, oubliez votre corps. Ne vous concentrez sur rien d'autre que les sensations que vous pouvez percevoir. Respirez lentement.

Après le cours chaotique avec Lockhart, c'était... agréable. Cela permettait de se calmer.

Harry perçu alors un léger picotement dans tous ses membres.

- Combien d'entre vous ont l'impression d'être envahi par des fourmis, yoi ? demanda Marco. Levez juste un bras, ne bougez pas plus.

Harry leva un bras, sans savoir qui le faisait ou pas.

- Bien, je vois que certains d'entre vous pourront, après Poudlard, songer à se passer de baguette. Ce que vous sentez, c'est la magie de l'environnement. Celle de la terre, du vent, de tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous. C'est l'une des sources de magie dans laquelle vous pouvez puiser, yoi. Chaque sort lancé renvoie à la nature la magie, une fois que le sortilège s'est dissipé. Si vous renoncez à votre baguette, il se peut que vous appreniez de vous-même à utiliser cette magie. Mais n'oubliez jamais ceci... manquez de respect à cette terre, et elle vous le rendra, yoi. Et croyez-moi, ce jour-là, vous le sentirez passer. Relevez-vous et commençons à nous exercer. Faîtes deux tours du terrain de Quidditch. Comme toujours, je n'attends pas à ce que vous y arriviez du premier coup, yoi. Vous avez le droit à l'erreur, vous êtes ici pour apprendre, après tout. Mais donnez toujours le meilleur de vous-même.

Harry se releva et sans chercher à se rechausser, comme la plupart des élèves, il rejoignit ses camarades pour faire le tour du terrain.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Marco était l'un des meilleurs professeurs de cette école. Son autorité naturelle, sans doute due à sa position dans son équipage, faisait que tout le monde était attentif quand il parlait. Mais il était clair dans son objectif et ses attentes. Il n'attendait pas la perfection, juste ce que ses élèves pouvaient lui donner en se poussant dans leurs retranchements.

Aussi, quand en les faisant s'entrainer au sortilège de métamorphose qu'ils venaient justement de voir le matin même, et où seulement Hermione avait réussi... Une bonne majorité de la classe parvint, sans baguette, et quelques-uns sans incantations, à transformer des scarabées dans une boite à leurs pieds en boutons.

Même Neville.

Marco avait le don de faire ressortir le potentiel de ses élèves, leur talent latent.

- Dix points pour tous ceux qui ont réussi à réussir leur exercice et vingt pour ceux qui y sont parvenu sans sortilège. Trente pour vous, par contre, Monsieur Londubat, pour y être parvenu sans esquisser un geste, yoi.

Et Neville pouvait être fier d'y être parvenu.

* * *

- C'est bien, Potter, commenta Marco quand il fut seul avec Harry. Un sort silencieux et sans baguette, c'est compliqué à accomplir. Il faut croire que vous avez saisi le principe, yoi.

- Merci professeur. Je me suis entraîné de mon mieux, sans la magie. Je me levais très tôt pour faire le tour du quartier en courant, et dès que je savais que je serais tranquille, je prenais mon temps pour essayer de méditer.

- C'est une bonne méthode. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- C'est au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé durant le cours de Défense... je sais pas si vous êtes au courant ou pas, alors, je me suis dit que je devais peut-être vous le dire, vu de quoi ça traite.

- Quel genre de connerie cet idiot a faite, yoi ?

- Il a lâché des Lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe. Et deux d'entre eux ont voulu tirer les joues de Luffy. Je lui ai jeté ma robe sur la tête, histoire que personne ne le voie, mais je suis pas certain que ça soit vraiment passé inaperçu.

- So ka. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant. Et merci d'avoir voulu aider Luffy, yoi.

- Luffy est un ami.

Marco eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

- Allez, filez, sinon, vous serez en retard pour le dîner.

* * *

Le samedi matin, Harry fut surpris de voir Sanji, Ace, Zoro et Luffy, bien réveillés, sur le point de sortir de la salle commune.

- Pourquoi vous êtes debout ? marmonna Harry.

- On va s'entraîner, expliqua Luffy. Dubois te torture en te demandant de te lever à l'aube ?

- M'en parle pas... vous allez vous entraînez à quoi ?

- Sabre, répondit Zoro.

- Jeu de jambe, marmonna Sanji.

- Et vous deux ? demanda Harry.

Il avait cessé de s'attendre à quoique ce soit de normal de leur part. C'était aussi impossible que de convaincre Hermione de l'inutilité d'un livre.

Pour toute réponse, Ace fit naître brièvement une flamme dans sa main.

- Haki aussi. On doit retrouver Sabo et Nami avec Marco, fit Ace. Bonne chance. Si un jour, l'envie te prend, et que t'as un peu de temps libre, viens nous voir, on s'entraîne souvent. Demande à Marco, avant... il peut se montrer paranoïaque, parfois.

- J'y songerais, merci de la proposition.

Le groupe s'en alla, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'Harry quand il se retrouva avec son pot de colle sur les talons.

* * *

- Tu as le hoquet ? demanda Sabo à Ron, à midi. Tu veux qu'on règle ça à l'ancienne ?

- Il a essayé de jeter un sort à Malfoy, expliqua Harry. Avec sa baguette cassée. Et il s'est mis à cracher des limaces.

Cela provoqua quelques grimaces à certains qui les écoutaient.

Apparemment, tout le monde se foutait de voir des Serdaigles squatter la table de Gryffondor, vu que personne ne dit rien de la présence de Nami et Sabo à table. Sauf pour les anciens de Salem n'appartenant pas au clan des pirates ou révolutionnaires. Apparemment, Nami faisait très peur... même s'il suffisait, pour savoir pourquoi, de voir la façon dont elle souriait à certains élèves, qui soit fuyaient la Grande Salle en larmes, soit marchaient d'un air résigné vers elle pour lui donner de l'argent, avant de s'en aller.

Enfin, c'était mieux que d'avoir un Serpentard à table... quoique Nami ait tout pour y être, sauf son sang.

- BOUH ! fit Ace en surgissant derrière Ron.

Le pauvre garçon fit un saut d'un bon mètre sur son banc, et regarda Ace, presque traumatisé, alors que celui-ci avait du mal à tenir debout tellement il riait.

- Malfoy... genre, le gars qui a dû tomber dans un seau de javel quand il était gamin ? demanda Nami. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Harry résuma l'incident sur le terrain de Quidditch et, au vu du regard meurtrier des autres, il n'eut pas envie de les avoir énervés contre lui.

- Ce gamin est immonde, grogna Sabo en repoussant son assiette.

- Il a essayé d'insulter ma mère de la même façon, cette année encore, grogna Ace. Je pense qu'il est temps que je lui donne une bonne leçon.

- Si besoin d'aide, je t'offre gratuitement mes services, commenta Nami. Mais en attendant, je vais lui faire tomber la foudre sur la tête.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? demanda Ron, toujours pas débarrassé de son hoquet.

Nami eut un sourire mauvais et tira de ses poches trois barres de métal bleuté.

- On se voit plus tard... sourit Nami.

Et elle s'éloigna. Une fois à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle se cacha dans un coin et se mit à l'œuvre.

Ron, Harry et Hermione sursautèrent quand la foudre tomba à la table des Serpentards, frôlant Malfoy.

- Bon, eh bien, voilà qui est fait, commenta Ace, alors que Rogue s'était précipité vers sa maison pour chercher l'origine du sort.

- Nami va être démasquée si Rogue retrace l'origine du sort, non ? fit Ron.

- C'est pas de la magie, c'est de la science, tout simplement. L'artifice est assez simple pour que la magie n'empêche pas l'arme de marcher, expliqua Sabo. Nami est une très bonne navigatrice. Si elle vous dit qu'il va y avoir de l'orage alors que tout prouve le contraire, vous pouvez la croire sur parole.

- Monsieur Portgas ! Je vous trouve enfin ! fit McGonall en arrivant.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei ! salua joyeusement Ace.

- Voici pour vous, et votre frère, vos retenues, annonça la femme en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Lequel ? J'ai deux frères, sensei.

- Vu que ce n'est pas le professeur Flitwick qui vient avec une enveloppe, je pense que c'est évident, non ?

Et elle donna la seconde lettre à Luffy.

- Hmm, je dois aider Hagrid, encore une fois. C'est bon pour moi, et toi Ace ? fit Luffy en regardant sa retenue.

- Salle des trophées, répondit Ace. Merci sensei.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demanda Sabo. Non, rectification, est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

Les deux D. se regardèrent, et regardèrent de nouveau leur frère.

- Je veux pas savoir, soupira Sabo.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle est, ta retenue, Ace ? demanda Ron.

- Ce soir.

- On sera ensemble, alors.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais vraiment pas.

Marco parcourut les couloirs, cherchant la source de son malaise.

Il avait toujours perçu cette présence dangereuse, mais endormie, dans les tréfonds du château... mais maintenant, elle était éveillée, et il n'aimait pas ça.

D'où est-ce que ça venait ?

- Sensei ? fit Ace alors qu'il revenait de sa retenue avec Ron.

Marco constata que lui aussi était nerveux... il avait senti ça aussi.

- Retournez vite dans vos dortoirs... quelque chose de mauvais se prépare. Portgas ?

Sentant le changement de ton, Ace se mit limite au garde à vous, surprenant Ron.

- Taïsho ?

- Garde les deux yeux ouverts.

Ace hocha la tête et tira Ron avec lui pour qu'ils évacuent rapidement le couloir.

Marco regarda de nouveau autour de lui, puis retourna à sa chambre.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_J'ai plus de piiiiles ToT Et j'avais pas sauvegardé TToTT *Rondoudou ! Reviens !* Ma vie est foutuuue ToT (Faites pas gaffe, les piles de la Gameboy ont lâché et... Oh non ! On a aussi perdu Mystherbe ? ... Et Salamèche alors ? ... J'veux mouriiiiiir !)_**

**_*Enferme Clockie à la cave.* (Bien joué, camarade.) *Merci. Et maintenant, continuons sur le sujet original.* (La perte de nos pokémons les plus cools ?) *Non. L'autre sujet.* (Ah ! Que nous allons) Nyahahahahahaha ! (...) *Oh merde.* (C'était quoi ça ?) *Bah, j'ai rangé le sucre à la cave...* (Génial. Elle va encore courir partout en criant "SUUUUCRE" et d'autres joyeusetés du genre.) *Eh, continue à te plaindre et je t'enferme avec elle.* (Glps. Donc,) *si cette droguée au sucre ne travaille pas plus vite,* (on la fera bosser, ne vous en faites pas.) *petit sourire maniaque* (... Tu me fais peur là.)_**

**_Au fait, nous sommes le jour Star Wars, donc... QUE LA FORCE AVEC VOUS SOIT !_**


	8. Livre II part 3

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre pour vous ce soir !**

**On avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue et je vous annonce qu'on aura droit à un petit truc bien 'Nami' :D Alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Oh, et aussi... première attaque hehehe !**

**Merci à Mana.Y (Sabo est, à l'instar de Ace, en 5ème ; Zoro et Sanji sont en 4ème et Nami en 3ème) ; Aria-chaForever ; 'Guest' ; Momo-okami et Olympe2.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- En général, on invite des morts à ce genre d'anniversaire, commenta Sabo, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans une salle de classe vide et chaude pour faire leurs devoirs, avec l'aide de Marco et Robin.

- Il fait ça chaque année, yoi, soupira Marco en relisant l'essai de Ron.

- Je me demande si Sir Nicolas a beaucoup souffert, commenta Robin, avec un mystérieux sourire qui fit frissonner quasi tous les hommes de la salle.

- Je vous conseille de manger avant de vous y rendre, conseilla Marco à Harry. Et vu la façon dont il vous a sauvés avec Rusard, je pense que vous lui devez bien ça.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite créature avec des bois de renne, un petit nez bleu et un chapeau rose, à moitié cachée dans une blouse blanche de médecin largement trop grande pour elle.

- Ace ? fit la petite créature avec une voix hésitante.

Luffy se jeta sur la petite peluche et la serra dans ses bras en souriant.

- Shihihihihi ! Genki ka, Chopper ?!

- Je dois retourner vite à l'infirmerie. Je suis juste venu apporter à Ace un médicament expérimental contre sa narcolepsie, marmonna la petite chose. Et les gélules de Marco-san contre l'insomnie.

- Pfff...

Robin et Nami eurent un petit rire alors que Luffy relâchait Chopper.

- Merci, Chopper-kun, remercia Marco en prenant une boite de médicament que lui donnait la petite créature.

- Tu veux bien me suivre Ace, le temps que je t'explique comment tu dois...

- Il dort, Chopper, pointa Zoro, sans lever le nez de ses devoirs.

En effet, Ace était avachi sur son coin de table, dormant comme un bienheureux.

- Je lui dirais comment ça marche, yoi.

Il sortit dehors avec Chopper qui ne cessait de regarder nerveusement Ron, Hermione et Harry.

- C'est... quoi _ça_ exactement ? demanda Ron quand la porte fut fermée.

- Notre médecin, Tony Tony Chopper, expliqua Sanji. Il a... des rapports difficiles avec les humains.

- Chopper est un renne, à l'origine, qui a été rejeté à cause de sa truffe bleue. Il est ensuite tombé sur un akuma no mi, qui lui a donné le pouvoir de se transformer en quelque chose de très proche d'un humain, expliqua Nami. Il a essayé de vivre avec des humains, mais il s'est fait rejeter. C'est un médecin qui l'a pris sous son aile. Un charlatan au bon cœur qui rêvait de faire pousser des cerisiers sous la neige. Un moldu. Il est mort sans voir ce miracle. Une vieille sorcière a donc prit Chopper avec elle et lui a appris la médecine. C'est chez elle qu'on a trouvé Chopper. Et Luffy s'est montré têtu à ce sujet !

Zoro, Sanji et Nami rirent au souvenir.

- On a pas vraiment eu le choix, quand il nous a demandé de le rejoindre, avoua Zoro.

- Et pourtant, vous restez ensembles ? s'étonna Harry.

- Sans lui, nous aurions une vie de merde. Ou alors, nous serions morts, soupira Sanji.

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, sous le rire de Sabo.

- Au lieu de rire, vous devriez travailler, yoi, leur dit Marco en rentrant.

- Hai, Tori-sensei... marmonna Sanji.

- Je préfère le nom exact, jeune homme, et non quelque chose d'aussi vague que _tori_. Ore wa fushisho, yoi...

Il secoua Ace qui se réveilla en sursaut, la moitié de son parchemin imprimée sur sa joue.

- Je dormais pas !

- On serait bien tentés de te croire, mais... tu as la moitié de ce que tu as écrit sur ta joue, lui dit Ron.

Ace le foudroya du regard et écouta Marco lui dire ce qu'il devait faire pour son médicament.

* * *

Nami fut contente, en sortant de sa classe, de voir Zoro apparemment perdu, juste dans le couloir.

- Zoro-kun ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Hun ? fit le marimo.

Tout le monde l'évitait, en majorité à cause de son air inabordable et de ses sabres. Nami marcha à grand pas vers lui, et le tira par le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Proteste, et j'augmente ta dette de trois cent pour cent !

En grognant, Zoro suivit la rousse dans la salle de classe, pour voir Lockhart se préparant pour un autre cours.

- Oui ? fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Un geste de la main, et Nami verrouilla la porte. Un autre geste, et elle fut certaine que ce qu'il serait dit dans cette pièce ne serait pas entendu de l'extérieur.

- Je dois parler avec vous de quelque chose d'important, _Professeur_ Lockhart… sourit Nami. Il s'agit de parler _affaires_…

Zoro se frappa le visage d'une main. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Affaires ? En quoi donc, ma chère demoiselle ? s'étonna Lockhart.

Nami sortit quelques papiers de son sac et les jeta sur le bureau de l'enseignant.

- Ceci sont les copies des preuves disant que vous êtes un imposteur… et tous vos anciens devoirs, et vos résultats d'examens… tout cela pour dire que je suis certaine que pas mal de personnes seraient _trèèèèès_ déçues d'apprendre que leur grand _héros_ est _un moins que rien_…

Gilderoy eut un rire qui sonnait très faux puis lui dit :

- Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, jeune fille, moi, un sorcier si classe, si séduisant, un imposteur ? C'est ridicule… et puis, si c'était vrai, qui croirait une pauvre petite demoiselle…

- Oh, mais j'ai l'appui de deux de vos collègues pour prouver tout ça, et si je me tourne vers le reste du corps enseignant, je suis certaine qu'ils seront plus que ravis de confirmer mes dires… d'autant plus que je possède vos notes de votre séjour à Poudlard, du professeur Flitwick… alors, voici ce que vous allez faire…

Nami sortit un autre parchemin de son sac et le posa sur le bureau du professeur.

- Je sais exactement _combien_ vous avez touché de la vente de vos livres et à _combien_ s'élève le montant de vos différentes récompenses. Je veux obtenir _quatre-vingt-dix pour cent_ de cela, plus _quatre-vingt-cinq_ pour cent de vos prochaines ventes. Si le contrat n'est pas signé et envoyé à Gringott dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, je serais vraiment _navrée_ de devoir révéler à tout le mon votre _vrai_ couleur…

Lockhart resta un instant immobile avant de brandir sa baguette sur Nami. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer la moindre formule, il se retrouva avec la lame de Zoro sous le menton.

- Vous avez pas deux élèves sans défenses devant vous, k'ssou yarro… nous sommes des _pirates_, et croyez-nous, on a vu _pire_ qu'un idiot dans votre genre. Alors, faîtes ce que Nami vous dit, et ça ira mieux pour vous.

Lockhart hocha lentement la tête et Nami eut un merveilleux sourire.

- Parfait ! Alors, Gringott attend le contrat avec _impatience_ ! Ils en ont une copie, puisqu'ils recevront dix pour cent de chaque versement ! Passez une bonne journée professeur !

Et d'un pas élégant et joyeux, la rouquine s'en alla. Zoro jaugea un instant du regard Lockhart et suivit Nami hors de la pièce, avant de remettre son arme dans son fourreau, une fois la menace écarté.

- T'es vraiment une rapiace… grogna Zoro.

- Merci, Zoro ! sourit Nami. Mais c'est parce que j'arrive toujours a obtenir ce que je veux de sorcier qui se croient si sûr d'eux, que Gringott m'_adore_ ! Tu vas où, maintenant ?

- Métamorphose…

- J'ai herbologie, donc, je ne peux t'accompagner. Tu vas demander son chemin aux gentils tableaux et les suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro s'éloigna déjà et tourna à droite à l'embranchement.

- Je croyais que tu avec métamorphose, là, c'est la direction des cachots ! lança Nami.

- Tch !

Et Zoro fit demi-tour pour l'autre côté de l'embranchement.

- Non, par là, c'est le parc. Lady Helena, pourriez-vous avoir pitié de ce marimo sans le moindre sens de l'orientation et l'aider à aller en métamorphose ?

La Dame Grise, qui flottait par là, eut un petit rire et fit signe à un Zoro, rouge de honte, de la suivr

* * *

Ace se faufila agilement dans les pas de Marco, se glissant parmi les ombres sous sa forme animale.

- Tu entends, yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

« Oui » feula la panthère, sachant que son supérieur comprenait le langage animal.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un animal pour l'entendre... son oncle l'avait prévenu, lui et Luffy, quand il s'est avéré qu'ils pouvaient entendre la _Voix_ de toute chose. Même celle du château s'il tendait l'oreille. C'était _dangereux_.

Marco était dans la confidence, et jouait le jeu, pour sa sécurité. Même Oyaji n'en savait rien.

- K'ssou... sore wa hebi... Et il n'a pas l'air des plus sympathiques.

Il posa une main sur le mur, Ace tournant nerveusement en rond derrière lui.

- Il est dans le mur, mais la magie du château est plus forte que la mienne. Je ne peux pas la percer pour savoir comment ce serpent se déplace dedans.

« Il veut tuer » lui dit Ace, inquiet.

- Poursuivons-le, vite !

Et les deux Shirohige se précipitèrent le long du couloir de l'étage, grimpant des escaliers pour finir dans un autre, où ils pataugèrent dans l'eau. Allez savoir d'où elle sortait. Peut-être que Mimi Geignarde avait encore fait une crise...

Ils se figèrent net en voyant Ron, Harry et Hermione dans un couloir.

- Professeur ! firent les trois élèves. On...

- Calmez-vous... leur dit Marco.

« La _voix_ s'éloigne. Dois-je la poursuivre ? » demanda Ace.

- Non, reste ici, Ace. Voyons ce qu'il s'est passé...

Ace reprit sa forme humaine et avec Marco, ils se rapprochèrent de la scène. Ils regardèrent avec effroi le message sur le mur.

La Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Les ennemis de l'Héritier devaient prendre garde.

- Oh merde... jura Ace.

Marco se rapprocha et sentit le sang qui avait servi à écrire le message.

- Poulet. Ce n'est pas du sang humain.

Et les trois jeunes eurent un soupir de soulagement.

- Marco... C'est ce que je crois... demanda Ace.

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose sous le message, et Hermione poussa un cri strident.

- Miss Teigne... et _chiotte_, jura Marco.

Et tous les élèves qui revenaient du festin arrivèrent, et les surprirent dans le couloir.

- Que tous les préfets prennent une autre route pour ramener leurs camarades aux dortoirs ! Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir, yoi ! rugit Marco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! rugit la voix furieuse du concierge.

Il se fraya un chemin au travers des élèves et vit l'état de sa chatte. Marco eut beau essayer de le calmer, une fois le choc passé, l'homme avait, semble-t-il, bien envie d'écorcher Harry.

- **SUFFIT** !

Cela percuta le concierge comme une onde de choc, et il s'effondra à terre, sans connaissance, transpirant.

- Portgas ! rugit Marco. Ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser le Haoshoku contre lui.

- Rien à carrer... grogna le jeune homme.

Dumbledore arriva avec les professeurs et vit ce qu'il se passait.

- Professeur Flitwick, pourriez-vous conduire Argus à l'infirmerie, je vous prie ? Je crains que le tempérament de monsieur Portgas n'ait fait quelques vagues.

Ace marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « k'ssou jiji » entre ses dents, pendant que Marco détachait la chatte du mur.

- Je pense que vous quatre, ainsi que vous, mon cher Marco, avec Minerva, devriez venir avec moi.

Lockhart s'avança et proposa son bureau, soit-disant le plus proche.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard avec Robin, qui hocha lentement la tête et partit à la recherche de son capitaine dans la foule.

Sabo regarda son frère aîné s'en aller, les sourcils froncés.

- Nii-chan ? appela doucement Luffy.

- Tout ira bien, assura Sabo. Il est avec Marco.

* * *

Marco se massa les tempes, écoutant Lockhart dire ô combien il aurait pu sauver cette chatte de la mort. Il avait presque envie de demander à Flitwick s'il n'avait pas les anciens bulletins de notes de cet idiot, juste pour lui rappeler l'échec monumental qu'il était.

Oh, le Phénix se doutait bien que ce n'était pas lui l'auteur des exploits de ses livres. Il avait pitié pour ceux qui étaient tombés sous le coup du seul sortilège que maîtrisait l'homme : le sort d'Amnésie.

Et s'il voulait simplement se _taire_ !

- Elle est vivante, alors ferme-la, je commence à avoir la migraine, yoi, grogna Marco.

Lockhart ferma la bouche avec un clac bruyant.

- Vous en êtes certain ? demanda McGonagall.

- J'entends encore sa voix, moi aussi, fit Ace.

- Exact, elle est toujours vivante. Elle a été pétrifiée, intervint Dumbledore.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, conclut Lockhart.

Il se rétracta dans un coin de la pièce devant le regard de Marco. Il avait assez subit le mauvais caractère de cet homme durant sa scolarité, inutile de le pousser à bout en tant que collègue.

Ace étouffa un petit rire qui lui valut un regard noir de Marco. Boo, il était le seul à pouvoir s'en sortir face à ce genre de regard.

- Le tout est de savoir comment... soupira Dumbledore, ignorant totalement ce qu'il se passait alentour.

Rogue se racla la gorge, et les trois deuxièmes années se sentirent condamnés.

- Si je peux me permettre, je pense que messieurs Weasley et Potter, ainsi que Miss Granger, se trouvaient là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit. Néanmoins, je ne me souviens pas de les avoir vus au banquet, ce soir... ni vous, monsieur Portgas.

- Ace était avec moi. En tant que son supérieur, j'ai tous les droits d'exiger qu'il m'accompagne quand je le juge nécessaire, yoi. Quant aux trois autres, ils étaient invités à l'Anniversaire de Mort du fantôme de Gryffondor. Ils m'en ont parlé avant, et je leur ait fourni une autorisation écrite, au cas où ils auraient l'idée de prolonger la torture au-delà du couvre-feu, yoi.

- Alors, pourquoi, en remontant des cachots, n'ont-ils pas pris part à la fin du banquet ?

- Je me suis arrangé avec les cuisines pour qu'ils puissent manger avant, en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas consommer quoi que ce soit de digeste ce soir, répondit Ace. Demandez-leur, vous verrez.

- Nous avions froid, et nous étions fatigués, mentit Harry. Puisque grâce à Ace, nous avions pu manger avant d'aller à cette fête, nous avons décidé d'aller nous coucher immédiatement.

- C'est à cet instant que nous sommes tombés sur eux. Ace et moi avons perçu une voix dans les murs. Nous la poursuivions quand nous sommes tombés sur eux et Miss Teigne, yoi, intervint Marco.

Il regarda Rogue dans les yeux et celui-ci se retira dans le fond de la pièce, ne cherchant pas plus.

- Je vois. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, voire encore moins, n'est-ce pas, _Directeur_, yoi ?

Marco leva un sourcil avec défi en croisant le regard de Dumbledore. L'homme voulut franchir ses protections mentales, mais encore une fois, l'esprit de Marco n'avait rien de compréhensible pour lui.

L'avantage d'être un zoan, les Légimentiens ne parvenaient pas à décrypter le fonctionnement de l'esprit animal.

- Severus, je pense que tu pourras montrer encore une fois qui est le Maître de Potion de cette école en t'arrangeant avec Chourave pour préparer de quoi rendre l'état de Miss Teigne à la normale, reprit Marco, avec un petit sourire devant la grimace quasi inaperçue de Dumbledore.

- Avec plaisir, _sensei_, assura Rogue.

- Je vais les raccompagner à leur dortoir, yoi. Bonne soirée.

Et il se leva. Il fit signe aux quatre élèves, qui se dépêchèrent de le suivre.

- Bon, maintenant, dîtes moi la vérité, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu dans ce couloir, yoi ? demanda Marco alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la tour.

- Personne ne peut mentir à Marco, lui dit Ace.

Harry hésita, puis avoua :

- J'ai... j'ai entendu une voix effrayante parler de meurtre... en voulant la suivre, on est tombé sur Miss Teigne, avoua Harry. Je dois vous paraître fou.

- Tu peux répéter les mots que disait cette voix ?

- Elle parlait de l'odeur du sang, elle voulait tuer. Elle était... affamée...

Marco se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils levés.

- Je suis fou ? demanda Harry.

- Iie, on a entendu une voix de ce genre... mais c'était celle d'un animal, lui dit Ace.

- Comment vous avez fait pour la comprendre ? demanda Ron, ébahi.

- Je suis un zoan, donc, comprendre un animal est tout à fait normal pour moi, yoi, commenta Marco.

- Je me suis mis à l'entendre en me changeant en panthère, répondit Ace.

Marco ne releva pas. Moins de personnes sauraient, mieux ça irait. Roger avait transmis, en plus de son sang, un autre cadeau empoisonné à son fils unique.

- Donc... je n'ai pas imaginé la voix, mais j'ai entendu un animal parler ? demanda Harry.

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger... avancez, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux susnommés haussèrent les sourcils, mais suivirent Ace qui les conduisit hors de l'escalier.

- Par ici, Potter.

Marco conduisit Harry dans une classe vide et le fit entrer, avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

- J'ai deux petites questions pour toi, Potter... sais-tu ce qu'est un fourchelangue ?

- Non, sensei, avoua Harry.

- Très bien... alors, est-ce que tu as déjà... communiqué avec un serpent, yoi ?

- Oui. J'ai lâché, sans le vouloir, un serpent énorme sur mon cousin, le jour de son onzième anniversaire. On avait échangé quelques mots avant l'incident. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Les fouchelangues sont capables de communiquer avec les serpents. Et le dernier fourchelangue connu est Voldemort lui-même, yoi. Cette capacité est souvent associée aux arts noirs, malheureusement.

- Mais...

- Je ne t'accuse pas de jouer avec la magie noire. Je dis juste ce qui en est. Alors, sois prudent par le futur, si jamais tu dois faire face en public avec un serpent, yoi.

- Donc... ce qui a pétrifié Miss Teigne...

- C'est un serpent, yoi. Il y a des tas de serpent qui peuvent faire ça de par le monde, inconnus du grand public. Et pas mal d'espèces sont éteintes, aujourd'hui.

- Sensei... pourquoi vous avez dit au professeur Dumbledore que vous ne saviez rien ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'en savais moins que lui. C'est la seconde fois que cette chambre est ouverte. Et la première fois, il était enseignant de métamorphose à l'époque, yoi. Ne t'y trompe pas, Potter, il en sait plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Tu as toujours la plume que je t'ai donnée, Potter ?

Harry la tira de son col.

- J'avais pas mieux que ça, pour l'accrocher et la conserver sur moi, avoua Harry en voyant le professeur se saisir de la ficelle.

La ficelle se rétrécit et devint une chaînette en or, à laquelle le bout dur de la plume s'encastrait en pendentif.

- Ne t'en sépare pas, Potter, j'aimerais ne pas devoir m'arracher une autre plume, lui dit Marco. C'est désagréable.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui, cette plume est mienne, du moins sous ma forme animale, yoi. Allez, je te raccompagne. Souviens-toi de mon conseil, d'accord Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Marco hors de la pièce.

* * *

- Lettre de Ji-chan, annonça Ace en arrivant dans la bibliothèque avec les jumeaux et Sabo.

Hermione cessa de rager comme quoi elle ne savait rien de la Chambre des Secrets et se tourna vers Ace.

- Rayleigh a connu la première ouverture de la Chambre, annonça Ace.

La cloche sonna, l'interrompant.

- J'avais l'intention d'interroger le professeur Binns à ce sujet, justement, fit Hermione. Mais je suis sûre qu'une source interne devrait être appréciable.

* * *

-J'ai toujours su que Salazar Serpentard était un vieux fou totalement tordu, dit Ron à Harry, Hermione et Luffy, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans le couloir grouillant d'élèves pour aller déposer leurs sacs, avant d'aller dîner. Mais j'ignorais que c'était lui qui avait inventé ces histoires de sang-pur. Même si on me payait, je refuserais d'étudier chez les Serpentard. Si le Choixpeau avait voulu m'y envoyer, j'aurais repris le train et je serais rentré à la maison. Oh, regardez !

Harry garda le silence alors qu'ils rejoignaient Sabo et Ace en train de papoter.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas mort d'ennui ? demanda Ace avec un grand sourire.

- Non, mais c'est tout juste, commenta Harry, heureux qu'on laisse le sujet au placard. On a pas appris grand-chose de Binns. Où sont vos sacs ?

- J'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie en cours, et Lockhart a cru que j'étais malade, il m'a renvoyé à l'infirmerie, expliqua Ace. J'ai donc déjà pu déposer mon sac.

- Les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle avaient Marco. J'ai fait un petit jogging pendant qu'il les torturait, puisque je suis moi aussi dispensé de cours, comme Ace et Lu', répondit Sabo.

Il est vrai que le blondinet avait l'air d'avoir pris une douche récemment.

- Donc, à midi, tu disais que votre oncle a vu la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la tour de Gryffondor.

- Hai. C'était y a cinquante ans. Tout un tas d'enfants de moldus ont été pétrifiés, et la dernière personne est morte. Les attaques ont cessé quand l'école a failli fermer. On raconte que le coupable a été identifié, puis renvoyé, mais Ji-chan n'y croit pas. D'autant plus que cet ignoble Lord Affreux à la Face de Serpent, j'ai nommé Voldy, était à Poudlard à cette période, et que c'est pas lui qui a été renvoyé...

Harry essaya de ne pas rire.

Il aimait bien le surnom de Voldemort que venait de trouver Ace.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent Colin Crivey qui interpella Harry et voulu lui faire part d'une rumeur, mais il fut vite emporté par le flot d'élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien raconter sur toi, Potter, hein ? interrogea Sabo.

- Que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, j'imagine, répondit Harry.

- Qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans le crâne ? s'étonna Ace.

- Un Poufsouffle de notre année a fui en courant devant Harry, plus tôt, dans la journée, expliqua Luffy.

- Les gens croient n'importe quoi, marmonna Ron, d'un air dégouté.

- Harry, tu as autant de chance d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'Ace d'être celui du précédent Roi des Pirates.

Ace manqua de s'étouffer, et Sabo plaqua une main sur la bouche de Luffy pour l'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Mauvais exemple. Très mauvais exemple, fit Ace. Je pense que je vais me passer de dîner, ce soir.

- Je te remonte une pomme ? proposa Sabo.

Ace haussa les épaules et entraîna Luffy par le col de sa robe, malgré ses protestations.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Hermione.

Sabo la regarda d'un air fatigué, et s'en alla.

- Wouhawe... souffla Harry. Ils ont quelque chose contre cet homme ?

- Luffy a beaucoup d'admiration pour Gol D. Roger. Lui et Ace rêvent de le surpasser, chacun à leur façon... fit Hermione, pensive.

* * *

Zoro et Sanji restèrent surpris de voir le trio arriver dans la Grande Salle, un peu plus tard, sans Luffy.

- Vous avez perdu l'ahou gomu ? demanda Sanji alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait à côté de lui, pendant que Ron marmonnait dans sa barbe contre Percy.

- Ace l'a embarqué de force avec lui. On a pas bien saisi ce qu'il s'est passé... on parlait de la Chambre des Secrets, puis, piouf, Ace a eu l'air pas très bien et il est parti avec Luffy, rapidement suivi par Sabo.

- Sabo m'a raconté, annonça Nami en se faisant une place entre Sanji et Hermione, face à Harry qui séparait Ron et Zoro. T'as parlé de Roger, non ?

- Oui, et ? C'est un sujet tabou ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, mais parler de sa descendance, c'est dangereux. Autant que de parler de là d'où Robin est originaire.

Cela sembla évoquer quelque chose pour les deux autres pirates.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron. C'est quoi le souci ?

- Baterilla, une île cachée des moldus, appartenant à l'Espagne, a subit un massacre, y a quelques années, raconta Zoro en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Les trois jeunes secouèrent la tête.

- La rumeur disait que Roger aurait eu une amante, là-bas. C'est pas la seule île qui a subi un massacre à cause de cette rumeur. Comme la Marine ne voulait pas de sa descendance, ils ont envoyé des troupes là-bas. Toute femme pouvant être soupçonnée d'être sa compagne étaient interrogée, et beaucoup furent tuées, mariées ou pas. Certaines étaient enceintes. Des enfants en bas âge sont morts à cause de ça, aussi, raconta Nami d'un air triste.

- Et Ace a eu pas mal de chance... il était de Baterilla, justement, soupira Sanji. Ce k'ssou Hiken est un des rares survivants de ce massacre.

- Je... je savais pas... souffla Hermione.

Harry reposa sa fourchette, dégoûté.

- Le monde est loin d'être rose, soupira Nami. Du jour au lendemain, le Gensui, le chef de la Marine, peut décider que les survivants sont la descendance de Gol D. Roger, et ordonner leur mise à mort. Vrai ou pas, ils ne chercheront pas à savoir. Du moment qu'ils peuvent avoir la certitude qu'il n'y aura pas un second Kaizoku Ou... Enfin...

* * *

Ace posa une main sur les flammes du devoir de sortilège de Ron, les absorbant.

- Une raison quelconque pour mettre le feu à ton devoir ? demanda le jeune homme en lui réparant le parchemin.

- Aucune... je me suis pris la tête avec Percy, soupira Ron.

- Hmmm, raison pour laquelle il m'a retiré quinze points pour avoir fait une crise juste dans l'escalier. Je me disais que les jumeaux l'avait encore fait chié, mais apparemment non, c'est toi.

- Fais gaffe, on va finir par te marcher dessus, Ace, ricana Zoro.

- On a autant de chance de me marcher dessus que toi de trouver une destination sans te perdre.

Le marimo grogna à Ace qui lui tira la langue, sous le rire pas discret de Sanji et le sourire dur à cacher d'Harry.

Hermione ferma son livre d'un claquement sec, surprenant tout le monde.

- Seriez-vous contrariée par quelque chose, oh, Lady de mon cœur ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, je réfléchis. Qui veut voir la disparition des enfants de Moldus de Poudlard... soupira Hermione.

- On se le demande... rétorqua Ron avec sarcasme.

- Si tu veux parler de Malfoy...

- Pas que Malfoy. La majorité des Serpentards, lui dit Ace.

- Oui, mais ils ont tous passé par cette maison dans cette famille ! Qui sait, ils sont peut-être descendants de Serpentard ! Qui sait, ils se passent peut-être la clef de père en fils !

Zoro essaya de ne pas rire.

- Lucius est assez malfaisant pour ça, j'avoue, commenta Ace.

- Donc, on va lui botter le cul ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- K'ssou baka gomu... grogna Sanji. Il faut des preuves, avant, ahou.

- C'est nul... bouda Luffy en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Tu as une idée de comment procéder ? demanda Ace à Hermione.

Hermione regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

- Je surveille, ne t'en fait pas et parle, lui dit Zoro, en arrangeant sa position pour surveiller la salle commune.

- J'ai peut-être une solution, mais ça sera difficile. Et dangereux, très dangereux.

- Je suis le chevalier servant de mademoiselle, prêt à affronter les moindres dangers, assura Sanji.

- On risque aussi de violer une bonne cinquantaine de règles de l'école.

- Tu comptes accoucher ce mois-ci ou en fin d'année ? demanda Ace en tapotant impatiemment son livre de métamorphose.

- Très bien, alors écoutez-moi. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que nous puissions pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour poser quelques questions à Malfoy sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est nous.

- C'est complètement impossible, fit Harry, alors que Ron éclatait de rire.

- Ouuuuh, on a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Granger, sourit Ace en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Tu songes à _cette_ potion, ne ? Polynectar... Tu ferais une merveilleuse pirate. Y a un moyen que je puisse te recruter une fois que je serais Taïsho ?

Hermione lui jeta un long regard et secoua la tête en levant les yeux.

- J'ai vu la recette, elle n'a pas l'air des plus simples à faire. Si besoin est, je t'aiderais, je me débrouille assez bien en potion, grimaça Sanji.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. L'effet s'estompe au bout d'un moment. Vous pouvez ainsi vous faire passer pour des élèves de Serpentard, pointa Ace. Mais le livre est dans la réserve.

- Sabo, sourit Luffy.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait obtenir le livre ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- C'est de Sabo dont on parle. Ou alors, on peut demander à Robin de nous faire l'autorisation. Si c'est toi, elle dira pas non, Lu', pointa Ace.

- C'est pas censé être la nouvelle prof d'Histoire ? Elle va se poser des questions si on lui demande une autorisation pour un livre de potion, marmonna Ron.

- C'est mon archéologue ! sourit Luffy.

- C'est l'une des nôtre. Je demanderais à Sabo d'obtenir une autorisation de sa part, fit Ace. On se retrouvera devant les toilettes de Mimi Geinarde quand vous aurez le livre.

- Alors, on vous laisse faire ? fit Hermione.

- Laisse-nous faire, Hermione-chan, sourit Sanji. L'illégalité, c'est notre domaine de prédilection.

* * *

En sortant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Robin les trouva et, d'un sourire mystérieux, tendit un papier aux secondes années.

- Bonne lecture, jeunes gens, senshô. Et bonne chance pour votre match de demain, Potter-san, sourit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Luffy riait doucement, alors que les trois autres avaient des yeux ronds en voyant l'autorisation dans leurs mains.

- Un prof qui t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil... elle pourrait nous donner de bonnes notes quand on l'aura ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ronald ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Ben quoi ?

- Elle m'obéit pas. Je lui demande juste un service et elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle est libre, fit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Nami était assise sur un lavabo quand les secondes années entrèrent dans les toilettes hors d'usage.

- Bon, alors, vous allez vraiment pénétrer dans le dortoir ? demanda Sabo, appuyé contre une des cabines.

- Oui. Si Malfoy est un suspect, il faut l'interroger, assura Harry.

- Alors, voyons voir les ingrédients nécessaires, soupira Hermione en s'installant à même le sol, histoire d'ouvrir l'ouvrage, avec beaucoup de précautions.

Nami conjura de quoi écrire et attendit :

- Dicte-moi les ingrédients nécessaires, Sabo et moi, on se chargera de les réunir. Sanji est un génie des potions, donc, il pourra t'aider à la faire.

- Les premiers sont assez faciles, puisqu'on les utilise en cours, mais les autres, je ne sais pas où on pourra les trouver, outre la réserve particulière de Rogue...

- Son surnom est Dorobo Neko, alors, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, lui dit Zoro. Envoie.

Hermione récita la liste des ingrédients, que Nami nota soigneusement.

- Normalement, je fais payer mes services, mais vu que je suis moi-même une enfant de moldus, ça sera gratuit _pour cette fois_, annonça la rouquine en rangeant la liste.

- Il faut aussi un petit morceau de ceux dont on va prendre l'apparence, annonça Hermione.

- Lu', on neutralisera Crabbe et Goyle pour leur prendre des cheveux. Granger, tu prends l'apparence de qui ? fit Sabo.

- Je m'en chargerais, assura la demoiselle.

- Je surveillerais les vrais, alors, marmonna Zoro. Vous savez où est leur salle commune ?

- Je vous y conduirais, promit Ace. En attendant, tu devrais aller te coucher, Potter, demain t'as un match.

Harry soupira. En attendant, savoir qu'il y avait autant de monde pour les aider, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le rassurer.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Le polynectar est un de mes passages préférés ^^ (Juste que les gâteaux utilisés dans le film ont l'air absolument infects, mais bon.)**_

_**Quand j'ai voulu me prendre un petit encas pour corriger, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus de spéculoos ToT Donc j'ai passé tout le chapitre à pleurer. (Non c'est pas vrai, en fait j'ai englouti trois sachets de chips en chantonnant sur la BO du Seigneur des Anneaux.)**_

_**Bref, ma petite vie est passionnante, mais je vous laisse, je vais essayer de corriger un autre chap pour ce week-end :3 (J'ai bien dit "essayer" hein, c'est pas sûr)**_

_**(Et vu que je crois que les spéculoos ne se trouvent qu'en Belgique, je précise : ce sont des biscuits, très très bons, sauf quand ils sont fait par ma tante. Ou son amie.)**_


	9. Livre II part 4

**Salut à tous ! Chapitre tout frais sortant de correction ! ehehe !**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour ceux qui ont voté sur mon profil ! Le vote sera fermer après la clôture de la seconde année et les résultats exposés pendant deux semaines. Ensuite, j'ouvrirais un autre poll, presque semblable, pour le 2nd X-Over HP/OP "War Mage".**

**Ensuite, n'ayant pas encore très bien avancé la troisième années de "Hogwart with some pirates", je lancerais donc l'autre fic.**

**Enfin, merci à Mana.Y (Marco à commencer à Poudlard à la même époque que les Maraudeurs y sont entrés ;Momo-okami (nan, désolé, pas de scène de la salle commune, ni de match) ; Olympe2 (pas de match, navrée ^^') ; Yzeute ; Senteur Canelle ( j'en réserve un peu plus pour le tome 3) et Guilty Yoru**

**Et à présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Madame Pomfresh était furieuse. Et le renne qui semblait l'assister avait l'air à la fois outré et mort de rire. La femme rageait que l'on n'eut pas apporté Harry un peu plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas eu à lui faire repousser des os.

- Je propose qu'on boycott le cours de Lockhart, annonça Ace.

- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée, Portgas, approuva Dubois.

- Je ferais passer le mot aux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, soupira Sabo. Allez, repose-toi, Potter.

Et il quitta l'infirmerie, imité par son frère et l'équipe de Quidditch.

Le renne apporta une bouteille bizarre à madame Pomfresh.

Luffy était... perturbé de voir le bras d'Harry sans os.

- Un souci ? demanda Harry à son ami.

- Rien...

Il remarqua qu'il massait sa main, et, voyant la façon dont les doigts du garçon s'enfonçait facilement dans sa main, il comprit. Voir quelque chose de si semblable à son pouvoir semblait être dérangeant pour lui, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme caoutchouc.

Pendant que Madame Pomfresh versait dans un verre le liquide que Harry devrait boire pour retrouver des os dans son bras, Luffy et Ron aidèrent le malade à se mettre en pyjama.

- C'est... aussi bizarre que ça, d'être en caoutchouc ? demanda Harry tout bas alors que Luffy l'aidait à enfiler une manche.

- J'ai des os, ils sont justes eux aussi en caoutchouc, lui dit Luffy. Je me sens pas différent d'avant que j'ai consommé mon akuma no mi. J'ai juste un corps plus souple que les autres.

- Je vois...

Le renne se glissa dans le rideau, transportant le verre avec le liquide sur un plateau qu'il posa sur un lit.

- Je vous conseille de vous reposer, vous n'aurez pas une nuit des plus faciles, conseilla le renne de sa voix douce. Luffy, tu peux faire en sorte qu'Ace ne soit pas envoyé ici à chacune de ses crises ?

- Je verrais, Chopper.

Le renne s'éloigna loin du lit.

- C'est... bizarre, commenta Ron.

- C'est Chopper ! sourit Luffy.

* * *

- MARCO !

Ace se précipita au chevet de l'homme couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie, sans vie.

Les larmes aux yeux, il le secoua, ignorant Dumbledore et Chopper qui essayaient de l'éloigner du corps.

Des flammes bleutées et dorées s'élevèrent brusquement de ses yeux et de sa poitrine, alors que le mort prenait une profonde inspiration, avant de se mettre à tousser à profusion.

Ace fut soulagé et se laissa glisser sur une chaise proche, une main sur le cœur. Croire qu'il l'avait perdu n'était vraiment pas bon pour ses nerfs. Un peu plus, et c'était l'incendie.

- Doucement, mon brave, conseilla Dumbledore.

Marco s'agita dans le lit et se redressa, faisant signe à Dumbledore de s'éloigner, histoire que Chopper puisse mieux l'assister. Il continua de tousser un long moment, alors que les flammes disparaissaient, et respira profondément.

De zoan à zoan, pas besoin de se cacher. Le jeune médecin savait quoi faire pour lui.

- Je vais bien... souffla Marco.

- La Chambre des Secrets a-t-elle vraiment été rouverte ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais pas là à cette époque. Je me souviens d'un immense œil jaune, puis plus rien. Le gamin que j'ai surpris dans le couloir...

- Le jeune monsieur Crivey a été pétrifié.

Marco se tourna vers l'autre lit où était étendu le petit Gryffondor, et soupira.

- Je pense qu'il serait sage que vous restiez ici, au moins ce soir. Je vais vous donner une rumble ball, ça accentuera les capacités régénératives de votre akuma no mi, Marco-san, dit Chopper.

- Si c'est le médecin qui le dit... soupira Marco, en se laissant aller dans ses coussins. Je pense que vous devriez réfléchir à comment la Chambre a été ouverte. Ace, va te coucher.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Taishou, Oyaji serait fou de rage de savoir qu'il n'y ait personne pour garder vos arrières pendant que vous vous remettez d'une mort, pointa Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et Oyaji aurait ma tête si je te laissais traîner dans les couloirs, avec un truc qui a essayé d'avoir ma peau en liberté, yoi. Au lit, Portgas.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent un long moment, puis Ace se leva et s'en alla. Le regard du jeune homme voulait tout dire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul, surtout quand il avait cru pendant quelques instants qu'il était mort.

Mais y avait des gens avec eux, ça serait très louche que le Phénix le laisse dormir avec lui, même en toute innocence.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Je vais le raccompagner, assura Chopper.

Et il se transforma en renne pour partir à la poursuite du jeune homme.

- Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mon cher, souhaita Dumbledore en s'en allant.

Marco attendit un instant, et claqua des doigts, changeant ses vêtements en pyjama confortable et ample. Il se leva sur des jambes assez faibles et se saisit d'une chaise pour aller rejoindre le lit d'Harry, qui faisait semblant de dormir.

- Douloureux de se faire repousser des os, Potter ? demanda Marco en s'asseyant. Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, je sais que tu es éveillé, yoi.

Harry se redressa dans son lit et prit ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- Pas grand-chose. Je faisais ma ronde dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu la créature, je me suis précipité sur les lieux, mais trop tard, Crivey était déjà pétrifié, yoi. J'ai eu le malheur de lever les yeux et pouf... le noir. La suite, tu la connais. On peut dire que cette créature peut tuer d'un seul regard. Je pense savoir à quoi on a affaire, mais il me manque quelques indices, yoi.

- On... aurait cru que vous étiez mort.

- Oh, mais j'étais _mort_. Sauf que ma _particularité_ fait que je ne peux pas mourir aussi facilement. Je présume qu'Ace a fait une crise de panique.

- Très grosse, même.

Marco soupira et se massa la nuque. Il s'en doutait, vu son obstination à rester. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Tu n'es pas le coupable, Potter. Je sais ce qu'on raconte, mais c'est des sornettes.

- Pourtant, à l'origine, c'est à Serpentard que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer, murmura Harry. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison et que c'est moi.

C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un.

- Non. Tu as choisi Gryffondor. Le plus important n'est pas ce qui est dit par les autres, yoi. Ce sont tes choix qui ont le plus de valeur.

Harry regarda Marco avec espoir.

- Tu connais sans doute Nami, non ? Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour entrer à Serpentard, sauf le sang, yoi. Pourtant, elle a choisi Serdaigle, et elle s'entend bien avec des Gryffondors. Tout est une question de choix. Si tu décides de choisir, alors, tu n'as plus aucune entrave et tu es libre de choisir qui tu veux être, _toi_.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir, professeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras plus tard, yoi. Sabo t'aurait fait une citation de jeu vidéo, mais je vais m'abstenir. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu comprendras ce que ça fait d'avoir le pouvoir de choisir, et de le décider, yoi.

- Sensei ?

- Oui, Potter ?

- Je me pose une question... au sujet d'Ace... en début de semaine, Hermione a fait une comparaison innocente... et la réaction d'Ace m'a... interpellé, je dirais.

- Il m'en a parlé. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu veux savoir, Potter. Chacun sa croix.

- Quel est la vôtre, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

Marco garda un instant le silence, puis en soupirant il dit d'une voix morte, sans émotion :

- Tu sais ce qu'est un elfe de maison ?

- C'est à cause d'un elfe de maison que je suis dans ce lit et que je suis en probation pour le reste de l'année.

- Alors je vais te dire une chose... j'ai passé mon enfance à les envier...

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que Marco racontait à voix basse et éteinte :

- Je suis un ancien esclave, Potter, j'ai une marque au fer rouge dans le dos pour en témoigner. J'avais trois ans quand je suis devenu l'oiseau de compagnie d'individus immondes, qui m'ont forcé dans la gorge ce cadeau de Davy Jones. J'avais dix ans quand j'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a traité en humain pour la première fois, yoi. Cet homme est devenu un nouveau père, un parfait remplaçant pour mon vrai père qui m'avait vendu à mes maîtres, yoi. Quand j'ai commencé à enseigner ici, à l'âge de quinze ans, je commençais tout juste à me voir de nouveau en humain... et à apprendre à voler, yoi.

- Désolé, professeur, ça me regardait pas.

- Je compte sur toi pour que ça reste entre nous.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Plus je passe de temps ici, plus je découvre que le monde est mauvais, murmura le garçon.

- Si Sabo-kun a foi en l'humanité, ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu, yoi. Bonne nuit, Potter.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Marco se leva. Il reprit sa chaise et retourna à son lit, dans lequel il se laissa tomber en grognant. Un claquement de doigt et les rideaux furent tirés sur son lit.

Harry se laissa retomber dans ses coussins, fixant le plafond.

Il avait toujours cru que les Dursley étaient des monstres.

Puis, en voyant Dobby, son opinion avait légèrement changé. Par rapport à ce que vivait cet elfe, sa vie chez sa famille lui semblait presque normale...

Mais là, son professeur venait de lui montrer à quel point il était chanceux. Il n'avait pas été très spécifique, mais le simple fait d'apprendre qu'il avait été un esclave... qu'il avait dû apprendre ce que c'était que d'être humain et de se voir en tant que tel... Harry n'osait même pas songer à imaginer le genre de choses que son enseignant avait subies quand il était jeune. Quelque chose lui disait très clairement, avec des lettres couleurs néons, que le traitement de Vernon à son égard ressemblerait quasiment à de vrais démonstrations d'affections, face à ce que Marco avait vécu en étant gamin.

Et être marqué en tant qu'esclave...

Harry retira ses lunettes et se tourna sur le côté, se doutant qu'il ne trouverait sans-doute pas le sommeil cette nuit là.

* * *

- J'ai des nouveautés au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets, annonça Sabo, adossé contre la cabine, regardant Hermione et Sanji bosser sur la potion, pendant que Ron les regardait faire.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

- Lucius Malfoy est hors de cause. L'ouverture a eu lieu à l'époque de Ji-chan. J'ai consulté les registres avec l'aide de Robin, et Lucius n'était pas à l'école à cette époque. C'est peut-être un de ses parents, ou Voldy.

- Vous savez pour le professeur Fushisho ? demanda Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hermione.

- Il a failli y laisser des plumes. Ace est venu me chercher, il arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ça, répondit Sabo.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que vous avez dormi tous les trois devant la cheminée de Gryffondor, comprit Sanji en jetant quelque chose dans le chaudron.

- Non, un professeur pétrifié ? s'étrangla Ron.

Sabo leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'est pas pétrifié. Il est parti ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, fit Harry. Il était néanmoins dans le même couloir que Crivey.

- Marco est mort, la nuit dernière, mais avec... sa particularité, il est revenu à la vie.

Hermione s'immobilisa un instant, puis se tourna vers Sabo.

- Un phénix ! Le professeur est un phénix ! J'aurais dû le découvrir plus tôt ! Fushisho veut dire phénix, après tout !

- Aaaah~ ! Hermione-chan est si intelligente ! fit Sanji en faisant une drôle de danse.

- Il va pas bien, commenta Ron en le regardant.

- Presque, Hermione. Marco est un phénix _de feu_.

- C'est une espèce extrêmement rare, quasi mythique, fit la demoiselle en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Sabo hocha la tête.

- Jamais entendu parler, avoua Ron.

- Tu sais à quoi ressemble un phénix ? demanda Sabo, alors que Sanji retournait au chaudron avec Hermione.

- Oui, et ?

- Tu le grossis de deux tailles, tu lui donnes un bec plus court, une queue plus longue, des plumes bleu et or qui ressemblent à du feu, et tu auras un phénix de feu. Pour Marco, tu lui donnes une taille humaine, un regard fatigué avec des motifs de lunettes autour des yeux et un motif sur les plumes de la poitrine.

- C'est dingue, commenta Harry. Je me souviens brièvement de ça, l'année dernière, quand il m'a sauvé de Quirrell, dans la forêt. Mais j'étais à moitié aveuglé par la douleur, j'ai vu que du bleu éclatant, avant qu'il ne redevienne humain.

- Marco est tombé sur le pire truc qui soit, soupira Sanji en tournant une sucette dans sa bouche, qu'il utilisait pour compenser la cigarette quand il était à l'école. Sa forme animale est belle et rare, en plus d'avoir des capacités de logia.

- Sur le marché noir, s'il est vendu en esclave, il pourrait partir à un prix de plusieurs centaines de milliards, si ce n'est _plus_, soupira Sabo.

- J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, j'apprécie énormément le professeur Fushisho.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Son professeur lui faisait confiance.

* * *

- Vous y arriverez ? demanda Zoro alors qu'ils disaient au revoir à Ron, Hermione et Harry pour les vacances de Noël.

- Je me chargerais de veiller sur eux, assura Sabo. Et y a toujours Robin et Marco ici, en cas de pépin.

- Tu viens pas passer les fêtes avec nous ? bouda Luffy.

- Iie. Pas cette fois. Mes parents ont failli mettre la main sur moi l'autre jour, ils songeront jamais à ce que je reste à l'école, vu comment je fuyais mes précepteurs à l'époque. Ace !

Ace finit d'enfoncer son chapeau sur son crâne, pour regarder Sabo.

- Bon annif en avance, vieux frère. Seize ans, c'est un bel âge, ne ?

- Oh, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ? s'étonna Hermione. Bon anniversaire. C'est quand ?

- Merci, mais j'aime pas mon anniversaire, même si tout le monde s'obstine à me le souhaiter, fit Ace. Bonne chance. Sab', tu as la carte ?

Le blondinet tapota sa poche et ils firent un dernier au revoir aux pirates qui s'en allaient.

- Hermione, j'ai mis tous les ingrédients dans un sachet derrière la cuvette, fit Nami en se tournant une dernière fois vers eux.

- Merci beaucoup ! sourit la demoiselle.

- Pourquoi il n'aime pas son anniversaire ? demanda Ron.

- Portgas D. Rouge, la mère d'Ace, est morte en couche. Le jour de son anniversaire est un jour de deuil. Nous avons du boulot, je crois.

* * *

Marco fit face à Lockhart sur l'estrade, devant tous les élèves présents pour le club de duel. Il était agacé, ça se sentait.

- Je préférerais dueller avec Severus, Gilderoy, annonça Marco.

Le faire avec cet abruti heureux ne servirait à rien.

- Auriez-vous peur, mon cher Marco ? sourit Lockhart de toutes ses dents.

Sabo essaya de ne pas rire, alors que Marco se contentait de regarder Lockhart avec un sourcil levé.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? demanda Ron.

- Je connais assez bien les Shirohige pour savoir que seul Ace et leur capitaine peuvent s'en sortir quand il lève _ce_ sourcil. C'est preuve d'agacement. En général, devant une blague aviaire. Si Lockhart ne se calme pas, il va perdre toutes ses dents.

- Je parie tout ce que j'ai en banque que s'ils se battent, c'est Lockhart qui va ramasser, souffla Harry.

- Voyons, il a peut-être une chance face à lui, protesta Hermione.

Sabo lui lança un regard et elle soupira :

- D'accord, d'accord, il n'a _aucune_ chance face à quelqu'un qui a pour habitude de se battre sans retenue.

Sabo lui sourit et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

Rogue monta sur l'estrade, remplaçant Lockhart, qui avait jugé plus prudent d'accéder à la demande du professeur de Magie Naturelle.

- Pour ceux qui se spécialiseront dans la magie sans baguette, le professeur Fushisho va vous montrer le salut réglementaire, annonça Rogue. Quant à moi, je ferais celui avec baguette.

Marco plaça un poing dans sa main et s'inclina, sans lâcher du regard Rogue, qui s'inclina lui aussi, avec un geste de la baguette. Ils se mirent ensuite en garde, Rogue la baguette devant lui, Marco un pied en arrière, ses mains légèrement pliées, croisées devant lui.

- Si quelqu'un veut bien donner le signal, yoi, demanda Marco.

- HAJIME ! lança Sabo.

Un premier sort jaillit de la baguette de Rogue, et Marco l'esquiva agilement, avant de lancer un sort du bout de son doigt, alors que son autre main faisant un geste montant.

Rogue sauta en arrière, se dégageant du bois qui avait essayé d'emprisonner ses jambes et riposta.

Les deux hommes ferraillaient en silence, échangeant sortilège sur sortilège, mais ça se voyait que Marco avait l'avantage, et bientôt, Rogue perdit sa baguette, atterrissant plus loin sur l'estrade.

- C'est dément, souffla Ron, les yeux ronds.

- Sabo ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Sensei... il y est allé doucement sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Sabo lui sourit, l'air de dire 'bien évidemment'.

- Merveilleuse démonstration ! Bien entendu, ça aurait été encore plus palpitant si j'y avais participé, mais il faut bien laisser la gloire à ses collègues, de temps à autres ! intervint Lockhart en remontant sur la scène.

- Je pense que le Phénix a bien envie de commettre un meurtre, murmura Sabo en voyant Marco glissait son pouce dans sa ceinture.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione.

- Il cache une lame à cet endroit.

Cela refroidit l'ambiance, pour le coup.

* * *

- Potter qui encourage un serpent à tuer un camarade de classe... c'est la meilleure, soupira Rogue dans le bureau de Marco.

- Non, il lui a demandé de ne pas attaquer, justement, yoi, fit le Phénix en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Je comprends le langage animal, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Les commérages vont aller bon train. Le grand Harry Potter, Héritier de Serpentard. Nous avions déjà le Prince des Pirates...

- Rogue. Laisse Portgas hors de cette conversation. Si tu cherches un prince, d'ailleurs, y'en a un juste devant moi... n'est-ce pas, _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ?

Rogue soupira profondément et fit tournoyer son verre d'alcool, regardant pensivement Marco lire quelques papiers.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, face au Phénix que vous êtes, sensei.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, Severus... apprend et parle ensuite.

- Hmph.

* * *

**_Sabo,_**

**_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, et bien que je sois inquiet de cette situation, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Ji-chan ne pense pas que les Malfoy soient les responsables, mais il pense qu'il serait sage de vérifier, tout de même. Il pense -et Oyaji est du même avis- que le Lord des Cons, Voldy, est derrière tout ça. Vois avec Robin si tu peux remonter sa lignée, et voir s'il n'a pas actuellement un parent à Poudlard qui pourrait être le coupable._**

**_En attendant, sois prudent. Même si tes parents viennent de réaliser qu'il y a un certain avantage à avoir un sorcier dans la famille, tu restes, à cause d'eux, un enfant de Moldus, donc une victime potentielle. Ni moi, ni Luffy, ne voulons te perdre, alors, prend garde à toi, ne ?_**

**_Oh, et rassure Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il parle aux serpents que je vais me mettre à croire que c'est lui qui pétrifie tout le monde. Je serais plus du genre à rejoindre les jumeaux pour lui faire un passage, afin de l'escorter jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il puisse prendre le thé avec son serpent préféré, plutôt que de fuir sur son passage. Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir, quoi._**

**_Je te laisse, prends soin de toi, passe un bon Noël et salue les autres pour moi._**

**_Affectueusement,_**

**_Ton aniki Ace._**

**_P.S. Dis à tu-sais-qui qu'il me manque et que je l'aime, s'il te plaît. Oyaji veut pas que je lui écrive directement ce genre de chose, de peur que le Jiji intercepte la lettre._**

Sabo baissa la lettre et toqua à la porte de la cabine d'Hermione quand Chopper arriva, soulageant Ron et Harry qui venaient de revenir de leur expédition de chez les Serpentards.

- Hermione, sors de là, Chopper est là.

- Non ! fit la voix d'Hermione.

- Allez... j'ai vu pire que quelqu'un avec une tête de chat.

- C'est bien simple, soit je défonce la porte, soit, vous sortez toute seule. Robin, apporte une cape, fit Chopper.

En effet, Robin entra à son tour, une cape sur le bras, qu'elle lança par dessus la porte de la cabine.

- Merci professeur, marmonna Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

- Cela vous donne un certain charme, demoiselle, vous ne devriez pas avoir aussi honte pour si peu, sourit Robin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda Harry.

Robin eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Elle sait _tout_, faut pas chercher, c'est Robin, soupira Sabo alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait enfin sur Hermione qui avait le visage caché sous la capuche de la cape.

Chopper prit une apparence presque humaine et conduisit Hermione hors des toilettes.

- Tu as espionné, ou on doit te faire le résumé ? s'enquit Sabo.

- J'ai espionné, et Fushisho-san vient d'envoyer une lettre à un agent infiltré chez les aurors au sujet de quelque chose d'intéressant sous le salon des Malfoy, annonça Robin. Je suis en train de retracer l'arbre généalogique d'un autre suspect.

- Eh bien, on est pas plus avancés qu'avant, soupira Ron.

* * *

- Je l'aime pas... annonça Ace.

Luffy hocha la tête, alors que Sabo se massait le nez, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- C'est qu'un journal intime, pointa Nami.

- Un journal intime n'a pas une _voix_ semblable à celle d'un humain. Et encore, ce n'est même pas humain c'est... comment décrire...

- Mauvais ? proposa Luffy.

- Ouais. Et puis... y a Potter...

Harry cessa de s'avachir sur la table en regardant le journal de Jedusor, au milieu d'eux, pour regarder Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as deux _voix_, ce qui n'est pas possible. Et l'une des voix, bien que faible, est identique à celle du journal, lui dit Sabo.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de voix ? demanda Ron.

- Le Kenbushoku no Haki permet de percevoir la _voix_ des gens autour de nous. Plus on le développe, plus le champ d'action est grand, et certains parviennent même à percevoir la voix des objets, expliqua Sabo. C'est pratique en combat, puisqu'on peut percevoir les coups à l'avance. Mais ce journal n'a pas la _voix_ d'un objet.

- On devrait confier ça à un prof, déclara Sanji en retirant sa sucette de sa bouche.

- Vu que le journal date d'il y a cinquante ans, si on arrive à en tirer quelque chose, on en saura plus sur la Chambre des Secrets, proposa Hermione.

Les deux plus vieux soupirèrent.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas pleurer. On vous aura avertis, commenta Zoro en se levant. Je vais faire des passes d'escrimes dans la salle sur demande. Ace ? Sabo ?

- Non merci, révisions pour moi et monsieur Portgas, en prévision de nos B.U. , déclina Sabo, faisant grogner son frère.

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de ce diplôme, k'ssou, grogna Ace.

- Lève-toi, monsieur le râleur, et en avant, lui dit Sabo en l'entraînant avec lui par le col.

* * *

- TOUS AUX ABRIS ! cria Sabo en se réfugiant en cours d'histoire avec Ace.

Ils fermèrent la porte et tentèrent de la bloquer des cupidons ailés à leur poursuite.

- Je vais écorcher vif Lockhart, grogna Ace en pesant de tout son poids sur la porte.

- ||_Imagine que Marco voit ton succès||_, souffla Sabo en japonais, avec un sourire.

- ||_La moitié est à toi||_, répliqua Ace.

Robin eut un sourire et croisa les bras, fermant les yeux.

Derrière la porte, douze messagers engagés par Lockhart pour la Saint Valentin se retrouvèrent à terre, les ailes brisées.

- L'incident est clos, messieurs, si vous vouliez bien prendre place, demanda Robin avec un sourire.

Sous le rire de leurs camarades, les deux frères allèrent s'installer à leur place.

- Donc, nous allons continuer les origines de la société actuelle, en parlant cette fois des prédécesseurs des elfes de maisons. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils étaient avant ?

Sabo leva le bras, tout en sortant ses notes de cours. Son frère en faisait autant, mais avec leur livre d'histoire.

- Oui, monsieur Silver ?

- Ils étaient auparavant une espèce rare appelée Alfae, très semblable à l'humain. Dans la culture moldue d'aujourd'hui, les _elfes_ des films et romans sont de bonnes représentations de ce que l'on pense qu'ils étaient.

- Dix points à Serdaigle, c'est une excellente réponse. Quelqu'un peut me dire quand ils ont disparus ?

- Siècle perdu, murmura Ace.

- Plus fort voulez-vous, monsieur Portgas, encouragea Robin.

- Il y a huit à neuf siècles, on suppose, sensei. Peu de données écrites restent de ce qu'il y avait à cette époque, et les récits parlant d'eux sont rares.

- Dix points à Gryffondor. Donc, nous allons aujourd'hui parler de découvertes récentes appuyées par des données archéologiques, qui pourraient expliquer comment les elfes de maison ont vu le jour.

Et la jeune femme continua, avec beaucoup de passion, la leçon.

* * *

Marco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, épuisé par la journée de cours, et se saisit de ses lunettes de lecture pour commencer l'étude des derniers rapports.

Il tira une feuille de la pile à lui, et se retrouva avec une lettre et un paquet assez long sur son bureau. Levant un sourcil, Marco ouvrit la lettre et sourit devant les mots innocents écrits sur la feuille :

« Bonne saint valentin, Marco.

Aishiteru,

Ace. »

Toujours mieux que les choses horribles avec des ailes qui avaient ridiculisés tous les élèves durant la journée, à cause de Lockhart. Même Potter y était passé ! La pauvre petite Weasley. Par rapport à ses autres frères (les jumeaux exclus) elle avait du talent pour la Magie Naturelle. Elle ferait une redoutable sorcière.

Marco ouvrit le paquet et se retrouva avec une tablette de chocolat visiblement fait main, vu les petits motifs et la forme de la friandise. Avec un sourire, l'homme en coupa un morceau et le croqua.

- Merci, Ace, souffla-t-il.

C'était presque dommage de le manger.

* * *

Marco laissa tomber sa plume quand Ace lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry, le quinze février.

- Allons le voir, immédiatement !

- J'aurais dû prendre ce journal par la force, soupira Ace.

- Tu ne savais pas, et tu ne sais toujours pas. J'ai un soupçon, mais rien pour le confirmer, yoi.

Marco sortit de derrière son bureau et suivit Ace à pas rapides jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

Tout le monde regarda l'enseignant entrer dans la salle commune et marcher à grand pas vers Harry, dans un coin de la pièce avec ses amis, faisant leurs devoirs.

- Vous avez en votre possession quelque chose appartenant à Tom Elvis Jedusor, non ? souffla tout bas Marco.

Harry regarda l'enseignant, puis Ace, avant de hocher la tête.

Marco jura.

- Allez me le chercher, et vite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que vous avez entre vos mains un objet dangereux. Jedusor était un mage noir.

Harry se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, sous le regard surpris des autres, Marco et Ace sur les talons...

Le trio s'arrêta en voyant l'état du dortoir.

- Wouhawe... commenta Ace. Quelqu'un t'en veut vraiment.

Harry fouilla ses affaires et se redressa, une main dans les cheveux.

- Le journal a disparu, professeur.

Marco jura.

- C'est... vraiment un objet dangereux ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai pas encore identifié ce que c'est, mais je crains que ce soit ce que je soupçonne, yoi.

Il frappa dans ses mains, et tout retourna à sa place.

D'un pas plus calme, il descendit de la tour.

Une fois dehors, Ace lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Le journal avait une _voix_... qu'est-ce que tu soupçonne ? demanda-t-il.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor est plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Et je crains que ce ne soit un horcruxe. C'est de la mauvaise magie, Ace._ Très mauvaise,_ yoi. Il a amputé son âme d'un morceau afin de pouvoir échapper à la mort.

Ace frissonna.

- Nous nous battons contre un puissant mage noir, soyons prudents, yoi.

- Marco... Potter...

Marco soupira profondément et tourna un regard triste vers Ace.

- Le fragment est encore endormi. Dès son éveil, il faudra avertir Potter de la menace. Qu'il en devienne un n'était peut-être pas volontaire, mais cela veut dire une chose... cet homme voulait en faire _plus_, et pour le coup, on peut supposer qu'il y en a _plus_. Nous avons face à nous une hydre. Nous ne savons pas combien de coups seront nécessaires pour abattre la tête immortelle.

- Et pour Hagrid ?

- Il semblerait qu'il soit une victime qui ait payé pour cet idiot. Il n'a rien fait d'autre, yoi.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**A la base, c'était : "De la mauvaise magie, c'est, Ace." Marco en mode Yoda, maintenant je le vois avec la peau verte, les oreilles pointues tombantes et le reste. Assez traumatisant.**_

_**J'ai passé un très bon vendredi. Quoi de mieux qu'une longue promenade, seule dans les bois, pour se vider l'esprit ? Oh, d'accord, j'étais un peu perdue. Mais comment voulez-vous faire une course d'orientation si la fille qui a la carte part toute seule ? ... Comment ça, "retourner sur ses pas" ? Ah ! Faudrait déjà savoir où étaient ses pas !**_

_**Et en plus, il fait chaud. Si déjà à 26 degrés je me sens pas bien, qu'est-ce que ça va être cet été... Le point positif, c'est que mes nerfs ont craqué et que le prof d'histoire ne savait pas comment gérer ma crise de larmes, donc je suis rentrée plus tôt ^^**_


	10. Livre II part 5

**Salut à tous, le chapitre du jour arrive vite, par rapport au dernier, mais Clockie à semble-t-il donner un coup d'accélérateur. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la seconde année. J'ai pas plus avancé que ça sur la 3ème (j'ai dépassé Halloween, c'est déjà bien), donc, compter deux semaines après la sortie du prochain, chapitre, et je lancerais War Mage pour vous faire patienter.**

**Ceci étant dit, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore voter, dépêchez-vous de le faire !**

**Oh et Merci à Mana.Y (navrée du traumatisme, mais j'ai peur d'avoir réellement réveillé Miss Sadique, parce que c'est pas fini) et merci aussi à Olympe2 pour leur commentaire.**

**Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois et bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Vous êtes bien détendus, tous les deux, constata Hermione, alors que le groupe profitait du soleil des vacances de Pâques et du beau temps pour passer la journée dehors.

Sabo leva le nez de son livre, la tête toujours appuyée sur le ventre d'Ace, qui prenait le soleil sous sa forme animale, baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Le félin regarda un oiseau passer en voletant au-dessus de leurs têtes, sembla hésiter, puis reposa sa tête sur ses pattes.

- Si on est détendus, c'est que, contrairement aux autres, nous savons que même si nous n'avons pas nos diplômes, nous aurons un avenir... pas tout à fait légal, mais un avenir quand même.

- Vous trouvez ce que vous voulez faire comme nouvelle matière, pour l'année prochaine ? demanda Ace en reprenant forme humaine.

Sabo grogna en perdant son coussin, quand son frère se leva pour s'étirer.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est laisser tomber les cours de potions, marmonna Harry. Comment tu as fait, Ace ?

- En première année, j'ai assisté à aucun cours pendant deux mois. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était aller à Salem. McGonagall a fini par me coincer, et en discutant, elle a fini par me proposer de m'aider à devenir animagus, si en échange, j'assistais aux cours. Une fois mon objectif atteint, je pourrais laisser tomber les cours de mon choix. J'ai donc laissé tomber Etudes des Moldus, Potions et Histoire, mais juste pour l'année dernière pour celle-là. Et cet année, c'est Défense contre les Forces du mal, et ce, tant que l'on aura pas de prof potable.

-Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer, commenta Nami en regardant une carte que lui avait laissée Marco.

- Vu que la prof savait que je me fichais d'être renvoyé, elle n'a pas usé de ça comme menace. Elle a fait pire... le Jiji...

Luffy déglutit.

- Et toi, Granger, tu choisis quoi ? demanda Zoro.

- Je prends tout ! annonça joyeusement Hermione.

- C'est du masochisme, pur et simple, commenta Sabo.

- N'insulte pas une Lady, kono yarro... menaça Sanji.

- Je ne l'insulte pas, je ne fais qu'indiquer mon opinion. Si elle veut faire une crise de nerfs, c'est son souci, pas le mien.

Percy débarqua, les surprenants tous.

- Je voudrais te parler en privé, Portgas, si tu n'y vois aucun souci, annonça-t-il.

- Seulement si je peux prendre un avocat pour ma défense, Weasley. Je peux en réclamer un tant que je suis ici, autant en profiter, j'aurais pas ce droit dehors.

Hermione eut un air outré, mais les autres pirates ne firent que hausser les épaules.

- Direct l'échafaud pour Ace, après une période plus ou moins longue derrière les barreaux, histoire de lui tirer quelques infos, marmonna Sabo.

- Amène qui tu veux, Portgas, soupira Percy.

- En route, vieux frère. Luffy, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, j'aimerais que tu ne me rejoignes pas dans mes retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, demanda Ace.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi pour avoir ravagé la salle commune de Serpentard et avoir essayé d'habiller Rogue à la Bon Clay, sourit Zoro.

Luffy et Nami s'effondrèrent de rire en visualisant l'image, alors que Sabo se levait. Zoro et Sanji eurent un sourire.

- Je suis pas certain de suivre, pointa Ron.

- Imagine le prof avec un tutu bleu et un manteau rose orné de cygnes, conseilla Sabo en s'éloignant.

Le rire du trio lui dit que ça aurait valu le coup.

- C'est une image dangereuse, Silver, pointa Percy avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je sais... assura le jeune blond avec un immense sourire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du terrain de Quidditch, et les deux frères firent face à Percy, du moins Sabo, parce qu'Ace se mit à tourner autour du préfet comme un fauve.

Ils crurent d'abord qu'il se foutait d'eux, et après quelques petites questions pièges, il s'avéra que le préfet était très sérieux. Les deux frères se regardèrent, et Ace laissa Sabo gérer ça.

C'était son domaine.

Le blond mit clairement les choses au point avec Percy, et d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître un denden mushi qu'il confia au Weasley, qui le fourra dans sa poche. Sabo lui dicta ensuite un numéro, et ils se séparèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron.

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ton frère jusqu'à présent... commenta Ace, en se laissant de nouveau tomber dans l'herbe.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Luffy.

Sabo secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

Nami regarda le ciel en train de se couvrir et se leva.

- Nous devrions rentrer, nous allons avoir la saucée, malgré la bienveillante présence d'un radiateur ambulant...

- Hey ! s'offusqua Ace.

- J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas demain, j'ai le match contre Poufsouffle, commenta Harry alors que tout le monde ramassait ses affaires.

- Non, demain, vous aurez un temps parfait pour jouer, assura Nami.

* * *

- ..._Tuer, cette fois... déchirer, écorcher_...

Harry poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde, alors qu'ils quittaient tout juste du château pour le terrain. Personne ne réalisa, sauf Sabo, que les deux frères avaient réagi en même temps que Harry.

- C'est cette voix ! Je viens encore de l'entendre ! Pas vous !?

Ron écarquilla les yeux en faisant non.

Ace écrasa le pied de Luffy en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Mais oui ! Je suis con ! s'exclama Sabo. Et dis la même chose à Marco, Ace !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! s'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose !

- Nami, aide-nous, à trois, on ira plus vite et on sera de retour à temps pour le match. Je peux l'emprunter, Luffy ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

- Sab'. Sois prudent, demanda Ace, inquiet.

- Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Et le trio s'en alla en courant vers la bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont compris ? demanda Ron.

- Plus que nous, en tout cas, commenta Zoro.

- Potter, on devrait bouger, il va être onze heures et tu dois te changer, rappela Sanji.

Harry eut un hochement de tête résigné, et ils repartirent vers le terrain.

* * *

- SABO ! NAMI ! HERMIONE !

Les cris de Luffy voulaient tout dire.

Ace tenta de maîtriser son frère alors qu'il se débattait comme un malade, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se précipiter sur les trois personnes allongées sur des lits, pétrifiées. Vu son teint pâle et ses membres tremblants, il n'était pas au mieux non plus.

- Nous les avons trouvés près de la bibliothèque avec Pénélope Deauclair, de Serdaigle. Il y avait ceci avec eux, annonça McGonagall.

Elle montra un petit miroir près d'Hermione et le climat tact prêt à l'usage au côté de Nami. Le bô métallique de Sabo n'était pas loin de son proprio.

- Les deux trucs de métal, ce sont leurs armes. Quant au miroir, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sensei... souffla Sanji, en état de choc.

- Chopper, appela doucement Zoro.

- Ils sont vivants, mais figés. L'élixir sera bientôt prêt, Nami, Sabo-san et Granger-san redeviendront rapidement normaux, assura Chopper qui se tenait près du lit de Nami avec une petite mine.

- Je vais vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs, fit Minerva.

- Non.

Les pirates avaient dit ça d'une seule voix.

- Rester ici ne changera rien, ils n'iront pas bien loin, ne vous en faîtes pas, yoi, assura Marco qui se tenait pas loin, regardant avec peine les élèves pétrifiés.

Il saisit Ace par les épaules et poussa Luffy dans le milieu du dos pour les faire sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Prends soins d'eux, Chopper, demanda Luffy d'une petite voix.

- Aucun souci, Luffy, assura le renne.

Et le groupe quitta l'infirmerie.

Ils furent ramenés à leur salle commune, et là, le professeur McGonagall leur apprit ce qu'il en était.

Outre les pirates totalement à côté de la plaque, il y avait Percy. Apparemment, il avait soit un petit quelque chose pour la préfète de Serdaigle, soit, il était persuadé que son insigne de préfet l'aurait protégée.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Ron et Harry redescendirent dans la salle commune avec l'intention d'aller voir Hagrid.

Seulement, la salle commune n'était pas vide. Les pirates y étaient, toujours dans leurs uniformes, bien qu'ils ne portent pas leurs robes de sorcier. Sanji était assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, regardant la lune, une cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts. Zoro était en train d'astiquer ses sabres, et Ace jouait avec un couteau de chasse, alors que Luffy était roulé en boule sur le canapé.

- Vous êtes pas couchés ? s'étonna Ron.

- Marco mène l'enquête. On reste en état d'éveil au cas où il trouverait le coupable, apprit Ace.

Il jeta son couteau de chasse qui fila à un cheveu devant le nez des garçons pour se planter dans un mur.

- Et si on trouve ce salaud, il le payera de sa vie, grogna Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette. Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Voir Hagrid. Il est notre seule piste, annonça Harry.

- Bonne chance, leur souhaita Zoro.

- Merci.

Et les deux jeunes disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, et se referma.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Luffy en enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Ace fit un geste et son couteau revint à lui.

* * *

Sous la cape, Harry et Ron virent Dumbledore entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Il avait le visage grave. Avec lui, il y avait Marco et un homme assez petit et corpulent avec un costume à rayure et un chapeau melon.

- C'est le patron de mon père ! chuchota Ron. Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie !

Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire, et vit distinctement Marco regarder dans leur direction, un sourcil levé et quelque chose dans son regard qui ressemblait à de l'amusement, avant de prendre place aux côtés du garde-chasse qui s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, pâle.

- C'est une sale affaire, messieurs, fit Fudge en détachant les syllabes. Très sale affaire. Il fallait que j'intervienne. Six agressions contre des enfants de Moldus. Les choses sont allées suffisamment loin comme ça. Le ministère doit agir.

- Ben voyons, marmonna Marco en fermant les yeux.

Hagrid tenta de se défendre, avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

- Ecoutez, Albus, répondit Fudge, mal à l'aise. Les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur, tout comme ceux du Professeur Fushisho. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés.

- Encore une fois, je vous répète qu'éloigner Hagrid ne changera strictement rien, reprit Dumbledore.

- J'ai une objection à poser, yoi, annonça Marco. J'ai fait des choses pas très belles dans ma vie, et je continue encore, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais je ne pétrifie pas les gens. De plus, je n'étais pas là à l'époque de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Quant à Hagrid, s'il avait tellement voulu se débarrasser des Enfants de Moldus, je me demande pourquoi il aurait attendu un demi-siècle pour cela. Vous êtes pas logique, après, je n'attendais pas une réflexion très poussée de votre part, yoi.

Les deux garçons sous leur cape avalèrent leurs lèvres pour ne pas rire du ton de leur enseignant. Marco n'aimait vraiment pas Fudge.

- Mettez-vous à ma place, dit Fudge en tripotant nerveusement son chapeau. Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voie agir. Si on s'aperçoit que ni Hagrid, ni vous, pirates, n'êtes coupables, vous reviendrez ici et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je vous emmène. Je ne ferais pas mon devoir si...

Marco se leva d'un bond sur ses pieds, et les deux élèves se firent petits sous leur cape.

L'air était lourd, et semblait sur le point de s'enflammer. L'homme était en colère, pourtant, rien dans son apparence ne le suggérait, sauf son regard sauvage.

- Vous allez enfermer des _enfants_ à Azakaban ? Je ne vois pas de souci à y aller personnellement, même s'il serait simple pour moi de m'en échapper... mais la majorité des pirates ici sont des gamins ! De plus, deux des leurs sont des victimes ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites, face à ça !?

- Je ne prétends pas avoir la force de vous faire partir, mais vous devez, vous et vos semblables, vous éloigner de l'école, tant que le doute persiste.

Avant que Marco ne puisse dire autre chose, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Dumbeldore alla ouvrir et Harry laissa échapper une exclamation, qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes et un regard noir de Marco.

En effet, Lucius Malfoy entra, avec sa longue cape noire et un sourire glacé d'une joie perverse aux lèvres.

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Très mauvaises... bien que le fait que Dumbledore soit suspendu ne choqua pas Marco plus que ça .

Il finit par partir, après un message pour Harry et Ron.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Hagrid, qui conseilla de suivre les araignées pour tout savoir... quoique cela puisse vouloir dire.

- Vous venez ? demanda Fudge à Marco.

- Je n'irais aucunement à Azkaban. Je m'en vais rejoindre mon capitaine, et annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, soyez-en assuré, yoi, marmonna Marco. Hagrid, je vais prendre Crockdur, il s'entendra très bien avec Stefan.

- Merci professeur, soupira Hagrid.

Marco se leva et fit discrètement signe aux deux Gryffondors de le suivre. Il se poussa de la porte, leur permettant de sortir et appela Crockdur, avant de permettre à Hagrid de refermer la cabane.

- Puis-je prendre mes affaires et prévenir les autres, ou ce n'est pas permis, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Allez-y, nous passerons demain à l'aube pour être certains que vous n'êtes plus là, assura le ministère.

Marco haussa les épaules et s'éloigna vers le château, suivi par ses deux élèves, toujours sous leur cape.

- Votre père a essayé de m'avoir avant vous avec cette cape, Potter, alors ne songez pas à essayer, yoi, souffla Marco en marchant vers l'infirmerie.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Ron, tout bas.

- Je vais chercher deux pirates, puis vous ramenez à vos dortoirs, pour récupérer les autres.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Nami. En ouvrant les rideaux, il trouva Robin, en train de lire, Chopper endormi sur ses genoux.

- Robin, réveille Chopper, l'Imbécile veut nous virer. On ne reviendra pas avant que cela ait cessé, yoi, annonça Marco d'une voix morne.

- Je le réveille et je vais chercher mes affaires, assura Robin en fermant son livre. Et pour Nami ?

- Essaye de voir avec Pomfresh si elle ne peut pas la cacher. On sait jamais, la Marine pourrait profiter de son état pour tenter quelque chose, malgré la neutralité des écoles, yoi.

Robin hocha la tête et Marco s'en alla, toujours suivi par les deux enfants invisibles.

- Vous allez vraiment partir ? demanda Harry.

- Je le crains, Potter, murmura Marco. Mais n'oubliez pas, tant que vous conservez ce que je vous ai donné, je saurais toujours s'il vous arrive quoique ce soit. Je serais loin, sans doute, mais je ferais au plus vite.

Il prononça le mot de passe pour la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune.

Harry et Ron retirèrent leur cape. Ils ne comprirent pas ce que dit Marco, puisqu'il parla rapidement et en japonais. Mais Sanji jura, Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, comme son frère, et Zoro joua nerveusement avec l'un de ses katanas.

- Eh bien, j'espère qu'on se reverra, leur dit Luffy avec un sourire un peu triste.

Ils suivirent Marco hors de la salle commune.

Harry et Ron les regardèrent partir et soupirèrent.

Les choses seraient bien tristes sans eux.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Vu que j'avais dis que j'essayais de faire le chapitre précédent pour ce week-end, et que je ne l'ai pas fait, en voilà un autre pour me rattraper :3 (Oui, il est plus petit, mais la coupure est juste parfaite sur cette phrase.)**_

_**Bientôt le face à face entre deux phénix ! (Et avec Celui-Qui-S'est-Pris-Un-Coup-De-Pelle-En-Pleine-Face, aussi. Ses narines me choqueront toujours autant o_O )**_

_**...**_

_**Pourquoi un serpent géant porte-t-il le nom d'une plante aromatique ?**_

_**...**_

_**Aah, les mystères de la vie... Et ma connexion qui me fait recommencer quatorze fois ce chapitre...**_


	11. Livre II part 6

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la seconde année de ce x-over !**

**Le poll est aussi officiellement fermé. Au vu des résultats de celui-ci, Harry James Potter sera l'unique membre du Golden Trio a avoir des bases en Haki, et seulement pour le Haki de l'Observation. Merci encre d'avoir voté !**

**Le prochain poll sera lancé Samedi prochain, pour War Mage, et d'après ma bêta, il faut attendre environ trois semaine avant les premiers chapitres de la fic !**

**Je remercie ensuite Mana.Y (non, Marco, ne voit pas sous la cape, il a juste du Haki) et Olympe2 pour leur commentaire.**

**Enfin, bonne lecture à vous, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace était en train d'arranger une voile avec d'autres pirates, quand quelqu'un le siffla. En se redressant, il vit Thatch, Spade dans la main, tenant visiblement un message.

- Courrier pour toi, Ace.

- Merci, Thatch.

Le jeune pirate termina son nœud et alla récupérer son aigle.

Il prit la lettre.

_« Ace,_

_Ne sachant pas vraiment qui contacter, je me tourne vers toi, puisque j'ai vu ton aigle toujours dans la volière. On a trouvé ça dans la main d'Hermione. On espère que ça sera utile. On suppose que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets serait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde._

_Ni Ron, ni moi ne savons trop ce que nous allons faire, mais nous allons agir, c'est certain._

_Dans l'espoir que ça soit utile._

_Avec toutes mes salutations,_

_Harry James Potter. »_

Ace regarda dans l'enveloppe et se retrouva avec une page d'un livre... sur les Basilics. Il lut tout cela avec des yeux ronds, et se précipita vers Marco qui tenait la barre, tout en discutant avec leur capitaine qui était installé tranquillement sur son fauteuil, derrière, en train de boire.

- Marco ! appela Ace.

L'homme se détourna de la conversation, les sourcils levés de surprise, et prit ce que lui donnait Ace. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oyaji, on a trouvé le monstre de Poudlard. Deux idiots risquent d'y passer, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Alors, va mon fils, et vite !

Ace supplia le capitaine du regard, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un non de la tête.

- Je serais prudent, Ace, assura Marco en tendant ses cartes à son second en commande.

Il prit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains et lui sourit.

- Attends-moi sagement ici, et ne fait pas trop hurler Oyaji, yoi.

Il l'embrassa puis s'envola prestement.

* * *

- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! siffla le souvenir de Jedusor alors que son visage devenait un masque repoussant sous la colère.

Si Harry n'était pas devenu aussi méfiant du directeur, à cause des quelques remarques de l'année précédente et du début de cette année, il aurait dit à cet homme que Dumbledore n'était pas très loin.

Sur sa poitrine, dans sa chemise, alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre, il sentit la plume devenir de plus en plus chaude, lentement, mais de façon significative.

Il savait quoi répondre :

- Oh, mais qui vous dit que Dumbledore est la seule personne dont vous devriez vous méfiez ?

C'était peut-être du bluff, puisqu'il se doutait que ceux pouvant le sortir de cette situation ne serait sans doute pas là à temps. Jedusor ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une étrange musique envahit la Chambre, pourtant déserte. La musique devint de plus en plus forte, au point de faire vibrer le cœur d'Harry dans sa poitrine.

Puis, quelque chose s'enflamma sur le sommet d'un pilier.

Fumseck.

Fumseck vola vers Harry et laissa tomber à ses pieds un vieux chapeau usé.

Cela eut le don de faire rire Jedusor. Après tout, pour alliés, Harry n'avait que le Choixpeau et un simple Phénix.

Mais en croisant le regard de l'oiseau, Harry comprit un tout autre message :

_Essaye de survivre aussi longtemps que possible, **il** n'est plus très loin. **Il** trouvera le passage._

* * *

Marco ne s'embêta pas à se changer.

Il vola aussi vite que ses ailes de feu le lui permettaient dans les couloirs, esquivant les professeurs et les préfets. Il défonça comme une météorite bleutée la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, lui faisait presque peur et plongea dans le passage, les ailes contre son corps, gagnant un maximum de vitesse.

Il continua le passage, jusqu'à Ron en train de dégager un passage dans la pierre, qui s'arrêta en le voyant passer comme une fusée.

Marco s'embrasa, perdant de la vitesse, mais parvint à passer dans le trou de l'éboulement, et reprit sa route.

Il passa une nouvelle porte et pénétra dans la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin.

Juste à temps pour voir Jedusor se réjouir de la mort prochaine d'Harry, alors que le corps du Basilic était toujours à terre, en train de se vider de son sang.

- Je vais vous donner des cours d'escrime, Potter, commenta Marco en reprenant sa forme humaine. Vous en faîtes pas, vous n'allez pas mourir.

- Et voilà un témoin pour ma renaissance ! se réjouit Jedusor.

- Les morts, ça reste mort, ahou, enfonce le toi dans le crâne, yoi.

Marco attira à lui le croc de serpent que Harry venait de se retirer du bras et, en un instant, fut devant le journal intime.

- Sayonara.

Il planta le croc dans le petit livre, entamant la destruction du fragment d'âme à l'intérieur. Il avait conscience que derrière lui, Fumseck était en train de pleurer sur la blessure de l'élève.

Et brusquement, Tom Elvis Jedusor ne fut plus.

Marco se releva et se tourna vers Harry pour examiner l'avancement de la blessure.

- J'ai toujours été jaloux des phénix communs, avoua-t-il à Harry.

- Pourquoi, monsieur ? demanda Harry.

- Si je ne peux pas mourir de la majorité des choses qui tuerait un humain normal, je ne peux pas guérir mes proches avec mes larmes, yoi. Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune homme ?

- Mieux... et Ginny ?

Pour lui répondre, Ginny se mit à remuer.

- Restez là, je vais me charger d'elle, assura Marco.

Il alla aider la jeune fille à se redresser.

- Doucement, c'est fini... rassura Marco. Sans Potter, vous ne seriez plus là, soyez-en lui reconnaissante.

- Je doute qu'on s'en serait sortis sans vous, professeur, Voldy semblait bien parti pour m'achever lui-même, avoua Harry quand Fumseck s'éloigna, lui permettant d'aller récupérer sa baguette.

Ginny éclata en sanglots.

- C'est... c'est ma faute... Je voulais te le dire, l'autre jour... Harry... mais je pouvais pas... pas devant Percy ! Je jure... que je voulais pas... mais Jedusor m'a obligée...

- C'est fini, maintenant, j'ai tué le Basilic et le journal n'existe plus, rassura Harry en lui montrant le gros trou dans le journal.

- Je vais être renvoyée... se lamenta Ginny.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est de la possession, il suffit qu'un médecin examine ton esprit pour réaliser que tu n'étais pas maîtresse de toi-même, yoi, rassura Marco. La seule chose qu'on peut te reprocher, c'est de ne pas t'être tournée vers un professeur quand tu as réalisé le danger, mais sinon, rien de plus. Ne restons pas là, yoi.

Marco alla ramasser l'épée et en chassa le sang d'un geste expert de la main, avant de la passer à sa ceinture.

- Vous allez vraiment m'apprendre l'escrime ? demanda Harry. Ou vous disiez ça juste pour rire ?

- Si tu es intéressé, je peux en effet te l'enseigner, yoi.

Il hissa Ginny dans ses bras et se tourna vers Harry.

- Prend ce truc, et une fois qu'on en aura fini, on aura une petite discussion, yoi.

Il montra le journal du menton, alors qu'Harry ramassait le Choixpeau. Le garçon hocha la tête et fourra le journal dans sa poche.

C'était presque drôle de voir la façon dont Fumseck se nicha sur l'épaule de Marco en chantant joyeusement.

Ils sortirent de la chambre qui se referma en sifflant derrière eux, et firent marche arrière, jusqu'à l'éboulement.

- Comment saviez-vous où j'étais, sensei ? demanda Harry.

- Spade est un aigle très rapide. Et nous n'étions pas loin des côtes anglaises. Ace m'a montré le message, et, étant le seul à avoir des ailes, je suis parti devant, yoi.

Ils finirent par entendre les raclements de pierre, et Harry appela Ron.

- Et Ginny ? demanda Ron en s'acharnant encore plus sur les pierres.

- Elle pourrait aller mieux, jeune homme. Poussez-vous, yoi, fit Marco.

Il ferma les yeux, dressant sa magie pour protéger ceux de l'autre côté de la paroi, et d'un coup de pied sur le côté, envoya balader tous les décombres, libérant totalement le passage, sans jamais faire de mal à Ron ou Lockhart.

Ron resta un instant ébahi, comme Ginny et Harry, avant de se précipiter vers sa sœur, heureux de la revoir en vie.

- Comment vous êtes arrivé ici, monsieur ? demanda Ron.

- De la même façon que vous, mais un peu plus personnelle, yoi, répondit Marco en confiant la petite rousse à son frère.

Ginny protesta en pleurant, mais un regard de Marco la fit aller fondre en larmes dans les bras de son grand-frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense que votre sœur a besoin d'un médecin, avant que votre ami ne vous rapporte ce qu'il s'est passé, yoi.

- Où est Lockhart ? s'enquit Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Ici, mais il ne va pas bien. Venez voir. C'est votre oiseau ?

Marco passa un doigt sous le bec de Fumseck avec un bref sourire et répondit :

- Un simple ami. Dumbledore voudrait prétendre que Fumseck lui appartient, mais il n'a pas saisi que les oiseaux sont des créatures libres, yoi.

Le phénix poussa une note mélodieuse et Marco eut un plus grand sourire.

- Allons voir Lockhart.

Ron les entraîna vers l'enseignant incompétent, vers l'entrée du tuyau. L'homme fredonnait par terre d'un air absent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Marco.

- Eh bien... il a essayé de nous jeter un sort d'Amnésie avec ma baguette et...

- Je retire ma question, je ne veux pas savoir, yoi, soupira l'homme.

Lockhart les remarqua et leur dit d'une renversante bonne humeur :

- Bonjour ! Drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?

Une veine palpita sur le front de Marco, alors que les deux garçons essayaient de ne pas rire.

Un coup sec du tranchant de la main dans le cou de l'homme et celui-ci s'effondra sans connaissance.

- Cela nous fera des vacances, yoi, soupira Marco.

- On fait comment pour remonter ? demanda Harry. Tu as une idée, Ron ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Weasley, vous vous accrocherez aux pattes de Fumseck, il vous remontera, ordonna Marco. Potter, vous monterez sur mon dos.

Marco arrangea Lockhart pour mieux pouvoir le prendre une fois sous forme animale, puis tendit l'épée à Harry.

- Vous êtes certain ? demanda Ron.

Marco le foudroya du regard et regarda Fumseck sur son épaule.

- Acceptes-tu de le faire ? s'enquit Marco.

L'oiseau hocha la tête et voleta au-dessus des deux Weasley. Ron et sa sœur se saisirent de ses serres et le phénix les remonta immédiatement.

Marco s'embrasa dans un feu bleuté et prit son apparence de phénix.

- Grimpez, yoi.

- Vous êtes certain ? hésita Harry.

- Soit vous montez, soit je vous prends entre mes serres, et c'est pas la manière de voyager la plus agréable.

Et il prit dans son bec l'épée d'argent.

Harry monta avec hésitation sur le dos de l'oiseau, et fut soulagé de ne pas se faire brûler. C'était... bizarre comme sensation.

Marco leva une patte pour saisir un bras de Lockhart et s'envola de son mieux.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry.

- Minerva... marmonna Marco, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber l'épée de son bec.

* * *

Marco se retira dans un coin, regardant Dumbledore.

De ce qu'il savait, cet homme aurait dû rentrer beaucoup plus tôt. Vraiment plus tôt.

Il regarda Potter poser sur le bureau l'épée de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau et le journal de Jedusor. Il regarda ensuite Dumbledore, puis son enseignant qui se contenta se passer ses doigts dans les plumes de Fumseck, sur son épaule.

L'irritation du directeur n'échappa pas au pirate. Il avait espéré que Fumesck se déplace pour prouver qu'il avait Potter dans ses filets, mais il s'était déplacé parce que Potter avait appelé un phénix à l'aide, sans le réaliser.

« Echec. »

Il écouta Harry raconter toute l'histoire, puis s'arrêter. Il regarda Marco.

Que devait-il faire pour Ginny ?

- C'est ma faute, intervint Ginny. J'en assume l'entière responsabilité.

Elle renifla, mais resta droite.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me couvrir, Harry... si y a une chose que j'ai apprise en classe avec le professeur Fushisho, c'est qu'être honnête est toujours mieux.

Marco manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait jamais appris ça à qui que ce soit !

- Étonnant de votre part, mon cher, constata Minerva.

- Je suis le premier étonné, yoi, avoua Marco. Je joue peut-être du mauvais côté de la loi, mais je ne mens pas, c'est un principe. Je joue souvent sur les mots, ou ne donne que des brides d'infos, mais c'est tout. Je peux me dire que si j'ai appris l'honnêteté à des jeunes sans même le savoir, je devrais peut-être me ranger, yoi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que votre capitaine soit d'accord, mon cher Marco. Néanmoins, poursuivez, mademoiselle, fit Dumbledore.

- J'ai trouvé ce journal dans mes affaires... je pensais que maman me l'avait donné... je ne savais pas... et j'ai écrit dedans, comme un journal intime...

- Avant que vous l'engueuliez, elle devrait peut-être se calmer et dormir. Pourquoi ne l'accompagneriez-vous pas à l'infirmerie ? fit Marco aux parents.

- Bonne idée, allons-y, Molly, fit Mr Weasley.

Marco fit un geste de la tête à Ron pour qu'il les accompagne et regarda sa collègue, qui haussa les sourcils et suivit le mouvement, entraînant Lockhart avec elle. Marco se rapprocha de Dumbledore et lui dit :

- La question n'est pas de savoir comment ce journal a atterri dans les affaires de cette jeune fille, mais plutôt, comment vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, yoi.

- Voyons, je ne suis pas omniscient, mon cher, se défendit Dumbledore.

- Sans vous manquer de respect, professeur, vous auriez dû le savoir. Après tout, vous saviez l'année dernière que Quirrell avait Voldemort derrière la tête, et vous saviez que j'étais en train de le combattre, sans que Hermione ou Luffy n'ait à vous le dire, pointa Harry. Vous êtes le directeur de cette école, vous en savez plus que quiconque ici.

- Pas tant que ça, j'en ai peur, Harry, soupira Dumbledore.

- Le château donne pas mal de pouvoir à son directeur... et vous auriez pu savoir où était la Chambre des Secrets si vous l'aviez demandé. Vous aviez aussi la force de détruire le Basilic lors d'une de ses sorties pour attaquer les élèves. Ne jouez pas au plus con avec moi, yoi. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais les manipulations, je connais. Maintenant, je vais aller expliquer deux trois choses à Potter, N'oubliez pas de prévenir Azkaban, je suis certain que Hagird aimerait vraiment en sortir, yoi. Nous y allons, jeune homme ?

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'avoir atteinte, il se sentit repoussé vers l'arrière, juste derrière Marco, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Lucius Malfoy, accompagné de...

- _Dobby_ ? souffla Harry.

- Alors, vous êtes revenus, fit Lucius en entrant. Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu, Dumbledore, et le ministre lui-même vous a demandé de partir, monsieur Fushisho, mais vous êtes de nouveau là !

- Voyez-vous, les membres du conseil d'administration m'ont contacté aujourd'hui, après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à la fille d'Arthur. Ils ont décidé de me réintégrer à mon poste, mais ils m'ont aussi raconté d'étranges histoires, au sujet de vous, jetant la malédiction sur leurs familles.

« Menteur, ça fait un moment que tu as eu ces messages » songea Marco.

- Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais écouté les lois, yoi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'écouterais un bon à rien aveuglé par sa position et quelques sacs d'or ? Surtout quand la vie de mes élèves est dans la balance. D'autant plus que moi et mes semblables n'avions pas le droit de revenir tant que les agressions n'avaient pas cessées, yoi.

- Ah... fit Lucius, pâle de fureur. Et donc, vous avez le coupable ?

- C'est exact, fit Dumbledore.

- Et donc ? Qui est-ce ?

Le temps d'un battement de cil, Marco était à côté de Lucius, lui tenant un de ses avant-bras, un drôle d'air dans les yeux.

- Face de Serpent, yoi.

- C'est exact. Mais cette fois, il a agi par l'intermédiaire d'un journal intime, pointa Dumbledore.

Marco jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Dobby qui s'agitait, mais reporta son attention sur Lucius. Quand l'homme fit un geste pour se dégager, Marco recula, un pouce dans sa ceinture.

- Ce qui est très judicieux car sans la présence de Monsieur Potter et de Ronald Weasley, personne ne l'aurait découvert, et on aurait pu croire que Miss Ginny Weasley était la seule coupable.

Lucius lança un regard à Harry et Marco se saisit de l'épée sur le bureau, pendant que Dumbledore continuait de parler.

- C'est un soulagement, en effet, commenta Lucius avec raideur.

Harry s'avança d'un pas et Marco posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je me sens très courageux, ne vous en faîtes pas, assura Harry.

- Très stupide, mais si tu y tiens, commenta Marco en laissant son épaule.

Il raffermit néanmoins sa prise sur l'épée.

- Est-ce que vous sauriez, par hasard, comment Ginny s'est retrouvée en possession de ce journal ? demanda Harry.

- Comment le saurais-je, là où cette petite idiote a trouvé cet objet ? grogna Lucius.

- Peut-être parce que c'est vous qui l'y avez mis, chez Fleury et Bott, en prenant son vieux livre de Métamorphose. Vous en avez profité pour y mettre le journal.

Malfoy serra les poings.

- Il faudrait le prouver, siffla-t-il.

- Ce qui est désormais impossible, vu que Jedusor n'est plus dans ce journal. Je vous serais néanmoins gré de ne plus distribuer des vieilles affaires d'écoles de Tom, pointa Dumbledore.

- _Surtout_ si elles ont été transformées en Horcruxes, yoi, ajouta Marco.

- _Pardon_ ?

- Oups, vous ne saviez donc pas que vous vous êtes débarrassé de façon aussi _absurde et stupide_ d'une partie de l'âme de votre maître ?

Lucius inventa une nouvelle définition au mot pâle et se mit à trembler. Dumbledore jeta un regard à Marco, comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé sortir cette information, alors que le Phénix regardait l'homme devant lui avec _graaande_ satisfaction.

- Nous y allons, Dobby, gronda Malfoy.

Et il s'en alla dans un envol de son manteau, faisant sortir avec lui l'elfe de maison à renfort de coups de pied.

Harry se saisit du journal de Jedusor, sans même en demander la permission, et sortit derrière Lucius. Marco reposa l'épée, s'inclina devant la lame et partit rejoindre Potter, le retrouvant en train d'avancer à cloche-pied pour retirer une de ses chaussettes boueuse dans laquelle il fourra le journal, avant de se rechausser.

- Tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes, Potter, commenta Marco, alors qu'ils rejoignaient Lucius.

- Je suis un Gryffondor après tout, répondit Harry. Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez oublié quelque chose !

Et il mit la chaussette dans la main de Lucius, qui en arracha le journal, pour balancer le vêtement à Dobby.

Voyant ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il regarda méchamment Harry et lui dit :

- Tu subiras un jour le même sort lamentable que tes parents, Harry Potter. Allons-y Dobby.

Pas de réponse.

- J'ai dit _viens_ !

Dobby ne bougea pas et regarda la chaussette boueuse comme si c'était un trésor inestimable.

- Le maître a donné une chaussette à Dobby. Le maître a donné un vêtement à Dobby...

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Dobby a reçu une chaussette ! Le maître l'a jetée et Dobby l'a attrapée ! Ce qui veut dire que Dobby est libre !

Malfoy se tourna vers Harry, fou de rage, et se rua sur lui.

- Tu m'as fait perdre mon serviteur !

Harry leva sa baguette pour se défendre alors que Dobby s'interposait, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide.

- Arrrrrrgh !

Lucius tomba à terre, deux lances de flammes lui piégeant les mains

- C'est une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à un de mes camarades de classe, ahou...

Harry vit avec incrédulité Ace se tenir à l'autre bout du couloir, deux lances enflammées dans les mains, torse nu, et avec son chapeau sur le crâne.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry Potter ! fit l'elfe en menaçant Lucius du doigt.

L'homme se releva difficilement et s'en alla.

* * *

Marco se détourna de ce qu'il faisait quand on frappa à la porte.

Ace, assis sur ses genoux, eut une moue craquante et supplia Marco du regard, resserrant ses bras autour du cou du blond qui s'était reculé dans leur baiser.

- Allez, debout, on reprendra ça un autre jour, yoi.

Le garçon soupira et quitta ses genoux pour se hisser sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau.

- C'est ouvert, Potter.

Harry ouvrit, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche récente.

- Si tu n'es pas encore au festin, c'est que tu as des questions. Je t'écoute, fit Marco en se laissant aller en arrière sur sa chaise. Tu peux parler devant Ace, yoi.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Il y a... pas mal de choses que je ne comprends pas, sensei. Et surtout... j'ai peur.

- De ?

- J'ai vu beaucoup de parallèles entre Jedusor et moi...

- Tu n'es pas lui. Vous avez peut-être quelques similitudes, mais tu n'es pas lui. Vous avez un lien, tous les deux, qui est dénoté par cette marque sur ton front. Ce tragique soir, il voulait, avec ta mort, faire quelque chose d'horrible, mais ça n'a pas marché, et, en conséquence, il t'a transmis certains de ses traits, yoi. Mais contrairement à lui, tu... comment dire... tu es resté pur ? Je vois pas d'autres termes.

- Ce que Marco essaye de dire, c'est que, malgré tout, tu n'as pas cédé à la tentation de la facilité, du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance. Jedusor voulait se faire un nom, toi, tu veux te faire oublier. Vos parcours peuvent être semblables en certains points, mais vos motivations ne sont pas les mêmes, commenta Ace.

- Tu ne comprendras pas avant que tu ne sois plus vieux pourquoi toi et lui êtes différents. Si tu cherches une grosse différence, j'en ai une qui va te soulager immédiatement, yoi. Tu n'es pas assoiffé de pouvoir comme il l'était. Autre chose... ?

- Le journal...

- Horcruxe. Tu te demandes ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Oui.

Marco soupira et le regarda d'un air triste.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu le sauras, un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tard possible, j'espère, yoi. Mais tu devras le savoir, si ce que je pressens arrivera vraiment.

Harry resta un moment pensif puis secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas savoir, alors.

- Le moment venu, nous te le dirons, promit Marco. Mais pour l'instant, sache que c'est quelque chose qui a permis à Face de Serpent de rester dans le coin, malgré la mort, et qui fait qu'il reviendra sans doute un jour, yoi.

- Je comprends, murmura Harry.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

- Comment vous avez su que j'étais en danger ?

- Ma plume.

Ace leva un sourcil surpris, puis haussa les épaules.

- Votre plume ?

Ace fouilla ses poches et brandit une plume de Marco.

- C'est une partie de lui, avec de la magie, il peut savoir ce qu'il se passe autour d'une plume loin de son corps, expliqua Ace. Et ceux qui les portent sont ses protégés. Si tu es en danger, un phénix viendra à ton secours.

- Je vois, souffla Harry alors qu'Ace rangeait la plume dans sa poche.

- Allez, filez au festin. Ton frère doit avoir repris connaissance, Ace, et Luffy doit être de retour.

Les deux étudiants filèrent immédiatement, sous le sourire en coin de l'enseignant.

Une nouvelle année prenait fin. La moitié des causes de migraine aussi.

Et Dumbledore devrait se trouver un nouvel enseignant pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Nyaaaa~, yaoi *w* Harry, sors ! Tout de suite !_**

**_Mais c'est plus un Dumby un peu manipulateur qu'on a là, c'est un vrai psychopathe ! Heureusement que Marco est là :3 (J'espère pour Harry qu'il y aura un phénix dans le coin quand il se retrouvera dans le cimetière avec Chibi Voldy...) (... Note que... Vu Marco, un poulet pourrait suffire.)_**

**_N'empêche. Voldy était plutôt pas mal quand il était jeune, quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui... Que font les chirurgiens esthétiques ?_**

**_Bref, fin de l'année ! Décidément, j'aime faire la beta :D Ceux d'entre vous qui le peuvent et qui ont du temps, proposez-vous aussi ! C'est sympa et en plus, parfois, c'est vraiment nécessaire. (Ceci était un message du B.A.D.A.S.S., les Betas Associé(e)s Dans une Assemblée Super Stylée)_**

**_Pour finir, sachez que je retourne en orientation cet après midi ! (Et en fait, c'est sympa, j'aime bien me balader dans les bois. Même si j'aime savoir où je vais.)_**

**_..._**

**_J'espère avoir la carte cette fois._**

**_(Et pour le truc de beta, je blaguais pas, c'est vraiment bien. Parole d'hélicoptère !)_**


End file.
